Enjoy Aproveitando a vida
by AngelZinha
Summary: Garotas modernas de Férias, Meninos Solteiros em farra, um encontro, um momento, uma festa e muita Loucura. Beijos, Amassos, brigas, intriga e confusão. nono cap on .
1. Chapter 1

Oie , Fic de naruto xD Na atualidade! inha primeira fic x

Resumo: Garotas modernas de Férias, Meninos Solteiros em farra, um encontro, um momento, uma festa e muita Loucura. Beijos, Amassos, brigas, intriga e confusão.

Enjoy

Em uma praça de Konoha podemos ver uma garota em seu uniforme colegial, sentada na praça, um saia quadriculada com blusa branca, colete preto e uma gravatinha, seus cabelos longos voando ao vento, uma cena melancólica, Ela estava com seu diploma de segundo grau na mão, balançando e de olhos fechados, as pessoas que passavam ficavam olhando para ela, aqueles longos cabelos rosas voando ao vento, um corpo perfeito e numa roupa de colegial chamaria a atenção de qualquer pessoa.

A distancia um grupo se aproxima, e que grupo, todas com a mesma roupa da menina de cabelos rosas, um grupo distinto entre loiras e morenas, altas e baixas porém todas lindas. Elas viram a garota sentada e uma loira de longos cabelos e olhos azuis abre um sorriso e diz:

-Há eu não disse que ela estaria aqui. – um pouco presunçosa poderia dizer quem não a conhecesse, mas as amigas sabiam que esse era somente o jeito dela.

- Sim você estava certa Yamanaka Ino. – disse uma morena com coques na cabeça e fazendo uma imitação de palmas arrancando risadas do grupo.

-Vamos? - Pergunta uma linda moça branca de cabelos pretos na altura do rosto, o cabelo parecia que dançava a cada movimento dela o repicado caindo no rosto, seus olhos perolas davam um lindo contraste, ela era pequenina e muito meiga. Sua voz doce e delicada era a representação de sua pessoa, mas na verdade ela não era tão inocente assim essa era somente uma parte de sua personalidade que quando estava com suas amigas se transformava.

As garotas acenaram e foram em direção a de cabelos rosas, dando risadinhas ao olhar as pessoas que estavam embevecidos com a beleza da sua amiga.

Elas chegaram e foram sentando ao lado da amiga, esta abriu os olhos que estavam cheios de lágrimas e sorriu. As amigas tb sorriram, quem passava não entendia o porque de sorrisos e lágrimas , mais elas sabiam.

A garota de cabelos rosas ainda sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo chorando abraça a amiga de cabelos negros.

-Hina –Chan

-Saki-Chan

Hinata e Sakura abraçadas e as outras com sorrisos na boca e lágrima nos olhos se olham carinhosamente.

Após um tempo elas seguem para suas casas ainda em silêncio, as palavras não cabiam ali, somente elas, nenhuma palavra poderia expressar o sentimento delas.

Chegando em casa Sakura tirou sua roupa e tomou um banho rápido para poder se deitar logo, colocou seu pijama, apesar de serem apenas 3 da tarde e foi deitar. Em sua cama os pensamentos a dominaram. Ela nunca havia tido um amigo, seu pai foi transferido para uma cidade chamada Konoha, nesta pequena cidade que odiou desde o primeiro momento, as pessoas que olhavam para ela, ela sendo a primeira da classe e todos a invejando, essas pessoas que não a queriam por perto, freqüentou a escola leste por alguns anos, até que seu pai promovido se mudou para a zona Sul, e lá a Sakura aprendeu a viver, já no primeiro dia ela havia brigado com uma loirinha que a chamou de testuda, a garota revidou a chamando de porca, as garotas da sala riam, logo sem notar e sem saber havia feito amigas, o quinteto mágico, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari e Tenten. Elas estavam sempre juntas repartiram 10 anos de suas vidas juntas, viagens, escola, garotos, famílias, alegrias e tristezas, ao ser aceita por elas Sakura se aceitou, ela realmente foi feliz, riram e choraram juntas, ela estava sendo emocional demais, pois apenas havia acabado a escola, estariam na mesma cidade porém os rumos não seriam os mesmos, a separação de suas amigas a deixou com medo, porque as coisas tinham de mudar? Ela estava animada de ir para a faculdade, mas não de deixar suas amigas. Por isso ela chorou, por isso havia ficado triste, por isso tinha medo de não saber ser feliz sem as suas companheiras. Com esse sentimento ela adormeceu...

---

TRimmm TRimmmmmm

-Alô. – responde Ino

-EU DESCOBRI O QUE VAI ANIMAR A SAKURA CHAN MAIS QUE TUDO E AINDA VAI SER DIVERTIDO! – diz Tenten animadíssima.

- Ai meu DEUS PARA DE GRITAR SUA ESTRUPICIO!

-ai, não precisava magoar.

- vai me conta tenten qual sua idéia genial.

-Clarooooo, bom Ino eu pensei em uma viagem pra praia, já que a Temari disse que seus pais tem uma casa lá, e seu irmão vai pra casa do amigo da escola dele comemorar a aprovação na faculdade eu pensei em irmos para a casa dela. E aí mandei bem nê?

- Nossaaaaaaaaaaaa, claro que sim! Nem parece que foi sua a idéia hauhauahu Vamos hoje mesmo, a Sakura é emotiva demais e assim ela vai ver que estaremos juntas forevah!

-Yeah! Vou arrumar aqui e quando tiver ok vou indo pra sua casa, liga pra Temari e fala com ela. Bjos Inuzinha

-Bjoquinhas Ten-Chan

E a Loira põe o telefone no gancho e com um super sorriso no rosto dpensa e como vai ser legal estar na praia sozinhas.

Ela liga pra Temari que acha a idéia perfeita e já pede aos seus pais que autorizam já que eram todas muito responsáveis. Após avisar a Hinata, ela começa a fazer suas malas cantarolando.

---

Após algumas horas todas se encontram na casa de Ino, Hinata é a primeira a entrar com um vestido florido branco e azul e chinelos brancos, uma mala azul de rodinhas e um sorriso no rosto, ela vai na direção de Ino e sorri mais ainda, a amiga está vestida com uma bermuda jeans até o joelho e o biquíni preto tomara que caia em cima, um chinelo preto e o cabelo preso em seu habitual rabo de cavalo. Elas sentam na sala, animadas conversando, quando Tenten chega com duas malas, as garotas olham pra ela e ela rindo diz que uma garota tem que estar preparada, ela estava vestida de saia rodada marron e uma blusinha de alcinha também marrom chocolate, seu cabelo estava solto e com um lindo contraste, a ultima foi a Temari que chegou suada da corrida, pediu desculpas e informou que estava pegando a chave, ela estava linda com um vestido tomara que caia amarelo e sandálias e jóias douradas. Ino apontou pra ela e disse perua, todas riram e foram para a casa da Sakura, e claro iram no carro dela, o carro que ganhou na formatura e ainda não havia usado, Ino já havia ligado aos pais de Sakura e pedido a autorização, seus pais adoraram a idéia para anima-la e concordaram com tudo. As quatro lindas garotas seguiram para a casa de sua amiga que era a apenas uma quadra, apenas tenten reclamou por causa do peso de suas 2 malas. Ao chegarem entraram na casa e se assustaram ao ver a Sakura dormindo, puxando o cobertor dela a acordaram.

-Nossa, porque da invasão? - perguntou Sakura coçando os olhos.

-Vamos a Praiaaaaaaaaaaaa – grita Ino pulando na cama da amiga

-Hãn? - respondeu Sakura

- É que a Temari conseguiu a chave da casa dos pais delas e você ganhou um carro e resolvemos ir pra lá, já pedimos aos seus pai e eles autorizaram. – explica Hinata

-Hãn? – continua Sakura

-Anda logo ! - diz Temari

E mesmo sem entender a garota começa a arrumar as malas. Por fim decide ir com uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa preta caindo nos ombros com o biquíni em baixo aparecendo e estava usando uma bota já que teria de dirigir. Ela nem teve tempo de pensar mais se animou com a viagem, ia ser divertido pra relaxar.

Elas foram para o carro da Sakura que era um lindo Jeep amarelo conversível. Ela só havia andado pelas ruas nunca havia viajado. Mas ao pegar a rua ela aumentou o som e ao som das amigas cantando acelerou com o cabelo voando rumo a praia.

Oq será que haverá de tão bom na praia? No proxio cap os meninos aparecerão sim sim e vai ser divertido ! Ficou meio sentimental essa parte mais gostaria de apresentar as meninas, que serão as personagens que darei enfoque.

Nhaaaa eu peguei essa ideia do fic da amiga Sakura Soryu,autora da **Girls Just Wanna Have Fun,**eu queria faezr ua versoa ao me estilo, de como eu imaginei as coisas. férias sol e muito amor s2


	2. Enjoy Segundo Cap

Naruto não é meu Itachi não é meu Gaara não é meu Shika não é meu mas o Sasuke é meu sim ò.Ó

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaii brigadaaaaaa pelosss reviewns adorei adorei mesmo Isso dá animo pra continuar - Então vamos ao trabalho

Encontros e Desencontros.

Haruno Sakura 18 anos Lindo corpo escultural, cintura fina, longos cabelos rosas e enormes olhos verdes.

Yamanaka Ino 18 anos Alta, corpo definido e peituda, com enormes olhos azuis.

Hyuuga Hinata 18 anos baixinha, bunduda e peituda, muito sensual e tímida, cabelos pretos curtos e olhos perolados.

Tenten 18 anos Cabelos Castanhos longos, alta, corpo definido e muito animada.

Temari 19 anos Loira de cabelos na altura dos ombros, tamanho normal, corpo definido com grandes seios e muito sensual.

Rumo à praia as meninas conversaram e riram bastante foi bem longo o caminho, 4 horas dirigindo com muitas paradas pois toda a hora alguma das meninas precisava de algo urgente que era desde ir ao banheiro quanto passar batom. Nesse ritmo o dia estava quase acabando quando elas chegaram. A visão do por do sol era perfeita e as meninas não puderam deixar de rir de ponta a ponta ao saber que a casa da Temari era na praia, literalmente, a porta de trás dava na areia da praia, era perfeita, numa área mais afastada e u pouco deserta, a casa era composta de quatro quartos, um era dos pai da Temari, proibido o uso, um de seu irmão Gaara, outro dela e um de visitas. Se dividiram entre os 3 quartos. Ino e Temari no do Gaara, Sakura e Hinata no de Temari e Tenten no de visitas, mas no final ela ficou no quarto de Sakura e Hinata pois não queria ficar sozinha. Após arrumarem suas coisas decidiram ir ao mercado comprar mantimentos.

-Eu sou contra, eu não vou cozinhar em férias. – reclamou ino

- Sua fresca, você nunca cozinha mesmo – retrucou Temari

- Er, eu posso cozinhar - disse Hinata

- Eu tb – Levantou as mãos Sakura

-Pronto decidido vamos - encerrou Tenten

Ainda com as roupas que estavam entraram no carro, que agora estava muito mais espaçoso sem as malas, pena que por pouco tempo pensava TenTen. Ela chegaram após uns minutos pois Temari errou o caminho.

-Faz tempo que não venho aqui – justificou-se Temari vermelha de vergonha.

Elas fizeram muitas compras, pra se ter noção o total das compras foi 472,45, compraram muito sorvete, doce e pouca comida.

-Vamos engordar meninas – gritava Ino a cada barra de chocolate que ela pegava. Todas riam.

Quando estavam saindo do mercado e pondo as malas no carro nem viram uma dupla de garotos que estavam saindo com ramen instantâneo.

-NOSSAAAAAAA OLHA QUE GATASSSSSSSS! - um garoto loiro muito escandaloso apontando para as meninas. U garoto com ua cara de desdém nem se vira para olhar, já era a décima vez que o rapaz fazia isso e no mínimo encontrava garotas medianas, nem se daria o trabalho de olhar dessa vez.

-É SÈRIOOOO OLHAAAAAAAAA! – falava o garoto animado, porém quando ele foi tentar faze-lo olhar a força levou um murro e uma discussão começou. Quando ele deu por si as garotas já haviam ido embora e ele nem havia se apresentado.

-Tomara que essas eu reencontre – suspirava o loirinho, com esse ato um rapaz passou a mão nos cabelos e arrepidou-os ainda mais os rebeldes cabelos.

-será que eu deveria ter olhado? – Pensava o garoto. Eles entraram num carro e o moreno deu a partida em seu carro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACORDEMMMMMMMMMMMM - gritava Ino batendo com uma colher numa panela.

-SUAS MOCREIAS ACORDEMMMMM, O SOL JÁ SAIUUUUU! – gritava e batia cada vez mais alto.

Sakura abriu os olhos contra a vontade, olhou pro seu celular e viu a hora, eram apenas 8:10 da manhã. Ela pensou em ficar deitada mais um pouco porém o cheiro de comida que entrava no seu quarto a animou a acordar.

-A ino tb não me deixaria quietinha – se consolava ela.

Pouco a pouco as meninas foram chegando na cozinha, ino já havia ligado o som no ultimo volume e cantava alegremente musicas animadas. Elas sentaram na mesa e tomaram café juntas, muita risada, muita diversão mas todas queriam acabar logo pra irem pegar uma praia.

-Morena Jambo aí vou eu – dizia Tenten as meninas.

Elas saíram da casa e não foram poucos os olharem e suspiros que arrancaram. Sakura vestia um biquíni tomara-que-caia rosa com uns detalhes em strass, aquelas pedrinhas brilhantes, e uma canga branca bordada de flores rosa, que a deixava elegante e muito sexy. Ino vestiu um biquíni branco bordado com umas flores amarelas, ela realmente tinha estilo qualquer coisa a deixava linda. Hinata foi a mais ousada, ninguém iria imaginar que a garota fosse usar um biquine com duas cores, a parte de cima muito decotada era branca e a parte de baixo igualmente provocante era preta, seu vestido de praia era transparente e todos podiam observar a pequena mais sensual Hinata. Temari estava com um top marrom e uma calcinha chocolate listrada entre claro e escuro, ela dizia que para segurar seus seios avantajados para tentar surfar precisaria ser assim, ela estava lindíssima com seus coques e suas coxas perfeitas a mostra. Temari estava com um maio amarelo, porém o maiô não deixava a desejar em relação aos biquínis de qq uma, o maiô era simplesmente inexistente, vermelho e com decotes na frente e atrás deixava sua bunda grande e sues seios maiores ainda, ela usava apenas uma saia em cima do maio mínimo. As pessoas ao verem essa cena pensavam que era um ensaio fotográfico de modelos, mas ao notarem que elas sentaram um pouco a frente viam que eram apenas banhistas. E que banhistas se me permite dizer.

-O que vc´s vão fazer daqui pra frente? - pergunta Temari

-Eu vou fazer faculdade de moda e abrir minha marca. – Falou rapidamente ino que sorria ao imaginar os modelos que ela iria contratar, ela leva um soco de Sakura e volta a si.

-Tarada – diz Sakura.

- Eu vou fazer educação física – diz TenTen

- Er eu, eu talvez, eu vou fazer medicina – Dizia Hinata

- Eu irei fazer Publicidade, ou quem sabe Administração de empresas ainda não decidi – disse marotamente Temari

-E vc Sakura? – pergunta Ino a amiga

- Eu Direito. – responde ela.

-ainda não mudou? É seu sonho nê testuda? – diz Ino

- é sim porquinha - Responde Sakura rindo e todas fazem o mesmo.

Sakura fecha os olhos e sente o sol batendo em seu rosto seus pensamentos voam. Como eu havia sido boba, elas nunca deixariam de serem minha amigas e seguir adiante não quer dizer que iremos nos afastar, sinto que crescendo poderemos ter muito mais coisas pra conversar, eu sinceramente não tenho mais medo de ir em frente, eu quero ficar com elas sim, mais também quero realizar meu sonho, e farei as duas coisas. Como eu tenho sorte. – quando ela solta um sorriso enorme é visto por Ino que mostra as meninas.

Que bom que ela entendeu que nossa amizade é maior que tudo pensa Ino.

Ino pega um pouco de água e taca em Sakura.

-AAAAA Suaaaa PORCAAAAAAAA! – diz Sakura levantando

-Quem mandou rir que nem boba – responde Ino que sai correndo ao ver que Sakura pegou um monte de areia.

-Você vai se ver comigo Ino – gritava Sakura

-Essas crianças – disse Temari, entre a risada das meninas, se virou e foi curtir o sol.

Sakura estava atrás da garota, correndo freneticamente, e pensa desde quando a porca corre tanto assim, nesse momento ela tem a genial idéia de tacar a bola a distancia. Ela arma o tiro, mira e arremessa, o único problema foi que a bola acertou um alvo, não exatamente o que ela queria mais pelo menos acertou não é?.

-Que problemática! - resmungou o garoto com um calo na cabeça.

Sakura ao ver isso correu em direção ao garoto que estava com uma bermuda verde e um cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ino que também viu a mira "perfeita" de sua amiga foi em direção ao rapaz.

-Me desculpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - dizia Sakura frenética e desesperadamente.

- Tudo bem. - dizia o rapaz que ficava vermelho cada vez que ela abaixava e ele tinha uma visão privilegiada dos dotes da garota. Ino ao notar isso puxou a amiga, dizendo que já estava bom de desculpas.

-Eu sou Yamanaka Ino e esta – apontou para Sakura que ainda estava pedindo desculpas – Haruno Sakura espero que a gente se veja por aí e piscou o olho para o rapaz.

Ela acenou e saiu puxando a sua amiga. Mas estavam sendo observados por um certo grupo.

-Deixa eu ir lá falar com elaaaaassssssss! Foramm elas que eu vi no Mercadooooo! Deixaaa eu irrrrr! - Gritava desesperadamente um rapaz loiro.

-Não – falou curto e grosso um outro rapaz só que este era ruivo.

- Só o BAKA do Shika ta com elass me deixaaaaaa – implorava o garoto

-Não – respondeu o moreno em cima do loiro, eles estavam sentados em cima deste para que ele não corresse.

-Você só vai passar vergonha - disse um outro rapaz de longos cabelos lisos pretos.

Nesse momento o moreno voltou. Sorriu pros amigos e sentou.

-Elas são legais- perguntou o loirinho

- Até que são, mas são problemáticas – disse o moreno

Os rapazes se olharam e ficaram conversando ignorando a reclamação do loiro que queria ter ido.

As meninas voltaram, para seu grupo e contaram o ocorrido. As meninas riram, temari pensou ter reconhecido a descrição do rapaz como um dos amigos de seu irmão, mas pensou que seria coincidência demais. As garotas ficaram o dia inteiro na praia e acabaram por fazer amizade com uma garota que eraoradora do lugar e as convidou para um Luau que ia ter essa noite numa praia mais afastada, começaria as 6 da tarde e a praia que era quase deserta poderia durar até os raios do sol, a entrada era uma garrafa de bebida por pessoa. As meninas ficaram animadas e decidiram ir. Foram para casa às 5 da tarde e já começaram a se arrumar. Depois de aproximadamente 3 horas estavam todas prontas. Elas seguiram a pé para encontrar com a Thiffy, a garota que as convidou, numa barraca da praia. Hinata estava com uma saia plisada branca e um top tomara que caia branco com um lacinho no meio, seus cabelos soltos e com o bronzeado que todas estavam da praia, ao seu lado seguia Tenten que estava com um micro vestido de lacinhos soltinho do corpo que se movimentava com seu andar, estava com seus coques, e ao lado de TenTen estava a Temari com sua saia jeans curtinha e top de biquíni azul, cabelos soltos caindo nos ombros nus, logo atrás estavam as que mais demoraram para se arrumar e valeu a pena estavam deslumbrantes, Ino estava com um saia reta preta até acima do joelho com dois cortes na lateral que iam no máximo permitido, ela estava com uma blusa de botão aberta com apenas um botão fechado, cabelo preso num coque, a saia mostrava as pernas decotadas a cada passo, de mãos dadas estava Sakura vestida com uma calça larga cós baixo totalmente transparente branca, em baixo da calça estava com uma calcinha de um biquíni preta com cordinhas que estavam acima do cós da calça em cima uma blusinha de alça cortada e cola v, o tamanho era abaixo do seios, ela exibia o abdômen totalmente definido, ino havia colado uma tatuagem de strass na nuca dela, quando ela balançava os longos cabelos róseos que estavam soltos, era possível ver a tatuagem. Todas estavam lindas e côo ressaltou Ino Sexy´s , iriam arrasar.

Elas encontraram a garota e rumaram para a praia a garota estava de saia preta e blusa branca, nada de super produção, o que fez as meninas se sentirem um pouquinho mal, porém quando chegaram os olhares desejosos, aquela atração que fazia todos olharem para elas, a sensação de perfeição a fizeram relaxar, cada uma entregou as bebidas que trouxeram:

Sakura : Amarula

Ino : Champagne

Hinata : Batida de Pêssego

TenTen : Vodka

Temari: Wishk ( que pegou do bar dos seus pais)

Entraram e foram pegar um ponche, dançando no ritmo da música, a decoração era simples, velas espalhadas por áreas estratégicas, um caminho pra praia por velas, algumas mesas com frutas e muita bebida. As garotas adoraram, muita gente bonita e o melhor com pouca roupa. As meninas dançaram em grupinho quando temari sente um garoto puxar de cabelo de força muito agressiva, já haviam recebido diversas cantadas e negado a todos, a noite ainda tava começando nada de se colar agora, quando ela virou tomou um susto.

-Pais sabem que vc ta andando com essas roupas? – disse um ruivo com a voz totalmente seca

-ARGTH! – foi a resposta da Temari todas olharam pra ela, quem era o rapaz que agora analisava a todas as garotas de cima em baixo.

-Até que suas amigas são bonitas heim! – disse com a mesma voz arrogante.

-Não acredito que você está na mesma festa que eu, e tira o olho elas são minhas - disse Temari agora sorrindo.

As meninas não tavam entendendo nada, estavam olhando o rapaz que estava de bermuda vermelha sem camisa, um peitoral definido e usava um brinco na orelha que logo foi visto por Temari que abriu o sorriso.

-Tá usando brinquinho? Virou boiola? – disse ironizando e arrancando risadas das meninas.

-Não quer que prove? Só mandar uma de suas amigas vir conferir. - disse olhando fixamente para a Ino o que a fez ficar muito vermelha.

-Pedala daqui vai, ta queimando nosso filme. Qualquer coisa estarei aqui. – encerrou Temari olhando pro rapaz que meio contra a vontade saiu dali.

Assim que o rapaz se afastou Ino ainda vermelha perguntou que era.

-Era meu irmão, e se ele esta aqui a turminha dele também estará, eu não os conheço pessoalmente só por msn e alguns por fotos antigas. Tem uns bem gatinhos – disse a garota com u sorriso sensual no rosto.

A todas riram e voltaram a dançar.

Elas realmente estavam causando, todos olharam as beldades que dançavam juntas e cantavam e bebiam e realmente se divertiam.

Gaara as olhava a distancia não queria que o resto de seu grupo as visse pois sabia que os meninos iriam se encantar por elas, e ele não queria dividir. Egoísta? Talvez. Pelo menos ele era sincero, seu olhar apesar de rodas por todo o grupo sempre caia em uma certa loirinha, ele gostaria de beijar a de cabelos rosas com lábios carnudos mais apesar dessa vontade queria muito agarrar aquela loira, alta de corpo escultural. Seria até capaz de se apaixonar por ela, meu deus no que Gaara estava pensando? Ele não conseguiu responder a si mesmo pois foi interrompido por seus amigos que chegaram o empurrando e que droga pensou ele saindo de frente as deusas da festa.

-Meu deus que tiras são aquelas que minha prima está usando – disse Neji num tom ameaçador indo na direção de uma morena que estava pulando e seus enormes seios pulando também ao rito da musica.

-prima? - disseram todos em uma só voz.

-HINATA, QUE ROUPA É ESSA? – disse u rapaz que estava de bermuda branca, cabelos soltos, correntinha no pescoço e uma blusa florida brance e verde aberta.

As meninas viraram pro rapaz, inclusive a Hinata que estava meio vermelha da bebida e ficou mais vermelha com a presença de seu primo, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, ela pula em seus braços e dá um apertado abraço.

-Nejiiiiiiii, priminhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo que saudadeee! - dizia a Hinata nos braços do primo que respondeu vermelho.

- Eu to de férias na faculdade e vim com uns amigos descansar, não sabia que você viria.

-Você nem fala mais comigo, sinto sua falta – respondeu a menina fazendo biquinho. Todas riram da Hinata menos Neji, esta puxou o primo e apresentou pras suas amigas.

-Meninas esse é meu primo Neji ele morou muito pouco conosco mais eu o adoro. – disse Hinata abraçando o primo que estava mais vermelho que pimentão.

-Eu sou Temari – disse sorrindo

-Eu sou Sakuraaaaaa – disse indo dar-lhe beijinho

- Ino ao seu dispor – e dando lhe beijinho tb

- Tentennnnnnnnn – disse alegremente a garota que deu um sorriso que encantou o rapaz. Enquanto ele ainda encarava a morena com coques levou um soco na cabeça. Quando olhou enfezado viu seus amigos.

-Ah nãoooooooooooooooooo! Vc voltou ! VC me ama nê? – Disse Temari apontando para Gaara.

-Besta – foi a resposta de Gaara.

-Vai ficar por aqui? – pergunta um moreno de cabelo rebelde.

-Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me apresentaaa aí Nejiiiii – disse um loiro alegremente.

Neji com gotas apresentou seus amigos.

-Este loirinho besta é o Naruto, o ruivo mal encaradao é o gaara, aquele que quase não fala com ar de preguiçoso é o Shika e o com cabelo revoltado e revoltadinho tb é o Sasuke. – disse Neji apontando as meninas sorriram e Temari fez as graças por parte das meninas.

- A Peituda baixinha é a Hinata, a Peituda esportista é a Tenten, a Peituda loira é a Ino e a bunduda e peituda de cabelo rosa é a Sakura. – disse Temari com cara de Safada, ela não pode fazer muita coisa pois havia levado 3 socos na cabeça de ino, tenten e sakura.

-E a caída no chão é a Temari – disse Ino sorrindo.

Após as apresentações eles focaram conversando um pouco Sasuke era o que menos falava, ouvia mais, estava vestido de bermuda preta e cueca aparecendo da marca Gucci, sem camisa. Naruto de camisa branca e bermuda laranja., shika de bermuda verde com camisa preta pólo. Eles eram lindos pensavam as meninas e nossa que barriguinhas era difícil escolher a mais perfeita. As meninas conversavam e riam muito, vez ou outra ambos os lados recebiam cantadas. O papo fluía perfeitamente, até que tocou uma música em que as meninas precisavam dançar e homem não dança disse Neji, eles se separaram. Ao olhar dos meninos viram elas se aproximaram da banda que tava tocando e começaram um show de dança. Ao ritmo de Madonna elas se acabaram por muito tempo, as roupas coladas no corpo de suor.

-Nós deveríamos ter ido. – resmungava Naruto de bico

-Você dança? - Perguntou Shika

-Não. – disse Naruto

-Então pronto – retrucou Gaara

-Mas elass eram lindas, não tem ng que chegue perto aqui – novamente disse naruto

-Isso é verdade , e não foi só nós que notamos. – disse friamente Sasuke que mostrou os rapazes babando pelas " suas meninas".

-Ok vamos definir logo uma coisa quem quer quem? – disse Neji na cara de pau.

-Eu quero a loirinha ou a de cabelos rosa, loirinha de olho azul e não a minha irmã – completou Gaara.

-Eu quero a de coque ou a de cabelos rosa – disse Neji.

- Cabelos rosas ou a de cabelos pretos – disse naruto entre as babas.

- A irmã do Gaara, Temari, as outras são problemáticas. – disse Shika.

- a de cabelo rosa. – encerrou Sasuke.

-Temos um problema – disse Gaara

-realmente – assumiu Neji

-Naruto fica com a de preto pq ele tb é baixinho – sentenciou Garra

Naruto olhou pra garota tão linda e disse

- Com certeza

Agora falta a gente Vamos na sorte, jokenpó quem sair primeiro fica com a de coque.

JoKEnPo

–Eu sai blz – disse Neji

Gaara e Sasuke se olharam e

-bom entre eu e vc Uchiha. – disse Gaara

- vamos fazer oq? – disse Sasuke/

-Que tal uma aposta? – sugeriu Gaara

-Pela garota? – perguntou Sasuke

-Quem conquistar leva – disse Gaara sob o olhar dos outros

-Feito – disse Sasuke que não ia deixar uma aposta passar.

-Feito – disse Gaara apertando a mão do Uchiha.

-Que problemáticos – diz Shika.

E as meninas estão dançando.

( a moeda usada aqui será real xD não sei a cotação do ienes )

Como vai ser o resto das férias? Como gaara e Sasuke pretendem conquistar Sakura? Será que as meninas vão realmente cair nessa de casalzinhu? Muita confusão, briga e porque não amassos no proximo cap

Acabouuuu maissss um capp - nhaa me empolguei ahuahau Obrigada pelas Reviens - São muito importantessssss OBRIGADAAAAAAA! -

Digam se tão gostando - se ta ruim T-T essas coisas -

Bjokas.


	3. Chapter 3

Oieeeeee - e nossa estamos indo rumo ao terceiro cap -

Obrigada pelas Reviens - eba eba eba ebaaaaaa fico muito feliz mesmo

Arigatoo - reverencia

O naruto não é meu, não não somente o Sasuke -

Nesse episodio teremos a participação especial de dois personagens e para quem não conhecer dá uma olhada no google neh - senão fica sem saber a carinha deles rs e eles são Arima e Asaba do anime Karekano. NHha To pondo o llink com as fotos dos 2

www.mikarekano. são os únicos rapazes daih http/animesgalaxi. daki tb

Arima de cabelo preto, Asaba de cabelo loiro. Não precisa conhecer a personalidade até pq eu devo muda-la, só irei usa-los pro meu plano maquiavélico de maltratar os meninos nessa fic ehueheuehueheu

----------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dançando conforme a música: Bad Girls !

As meninas estavam dançando e não estavam sozinhas, além dos meninos que fizeram o trato para ficar com as garotas uma dupla recém chegada também olhou muito atentamente para aquele grupinho.

Antes de qualquer contato a dupla foi dar uma olhada, acabaram, de chegar deveriam se acomodar primeiro.

Nesse momento os meninos estavam olhando as garotas voltarem, e especialmente um rapaz de cabelos rebeldes, olhava para o sorriso descontraído e gostoso de uma certa garota, ais ele que não diria que realmente estava a fim da garota de cabelos rosas, Sakura o nome dela, combina perfeitamente pensava o rapaz.

Elas chegaram e estranhamente foram separadas pelos rapazes, estranho pensou a Ino astutamente, era estranho como os meninos haviam se mexido. Naruto estava do lado de Hinata que estava do lado de Temari que estava do lado de Shika, que estava do lado de Neji que estava do lado de Tenten que estava do lado de Sasuke que por usa vez estava ao lado de Sakura que estava do lado de Ino que estava ao lado de Gaara. Ela notou a formação de casais ao lado. Era estranho e o pior incomodo. Acabou a naturalidade entre elas, parecia que começou um jogo, ino estava com um mal pressentimento, e o olhar da Sakura desesperador tb mostrava o mesmo. As duas olharam pros lados e o papo fluía normalmente então eram somente elas que estavam incomodadas. A Troca de olhar entre elas foi primordial, e o tempo de amizade foi definitivo pro plano silencioso que elas bolaram. Só amigas de verdade podiam "ler" a mente uma da outra.

Ino se levanta devagar, esse era o sinal, Sakura se levanta tb.

-Com licença preciso ir ao banheiro – falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, Ino e Sakura.

As duas se olham e sorriem, dão as mãos e seguem andando sem olhar pra trás. As outras já se conhecem e ignoraram, menos Hinata que nem notou, estava tão empolgada ouvindo Naruto que não notou nada. Quando as garotas iam Sasuke e Gaara se olharam, não entenderam, eles nunca levaram um fora, era eles que os davam, não que eles tivessem levado um fora, mais uma garota deixar eles ali, elas não sabiam quem eles eram? Elas não sabiam o quão belos eram? Ou quantas meninas matariam pra estar no lugar delas?

Eles sabiam desse truque do banheiro e isso simplesmente provocou uma ira.

-Aquela oxigenada vai comer nas minhas mãos- jurava Gaara baixinho

- Quem ela pensa que é? Ela vai rastejar por mim - afirmava Sasuke

Neji se segurava para não rir e ironicamente a Tenten tb pois ela não era besta e sacou a cena toda.

Um pouco longe dali...

-Ai meu deus, que chato, eles planejaram casal foi? - dizia Ino revoltada

-Eu tb notei, que estranho, e sobre o lance de se conhecer? Sendo bonita qq uma serve? – dizia Sakura

-Muito ridículo, aquele garoto não sabia se olhava pros seu peito ou pro meu, ruivinho tarado. – praguejava Ino

- Pois é pelo menos ele falava, e aquele garoto que tava do meu lado entrou mudo e saiu calado – desabafava Sakura

Entre essas frases as duas se olharam, e começaram a rir. Era cômica a cena que elas estavam, parecia encontro as escuras.

-Pra me conquistar tem que ralar, não basta ter ua carinha bonita – dizia Ino retocando o gloss.

-Perua – foi a resposta de Sakura e novamente elas voltaram a rir.

---

-Elas tão demorando – disse Sasuke baixo para Gaara

-Devem ta no número dois – disse Gaara

E os dois riram.

---

-Nhaaa como é bom o ar da praia. – dizia Sakura com os cabelos voando sentada na areia.

-Verdade amiga. – disse ino molhando a ponta dos dedos

Elas estavam ali calminhas até que foram interrompidas por uma frase no mínimo engraçada

-Meu deus eu vejo duas Sereias – disse um rapaz loiro com cabelo caindo nos olhos.

As meninas viraram bem a tempo de ver um garoto de cabelos pretos lisos dando um soco no grande galanteador. As meninas caíram na gargalhada.

-Desculpe garotas – disse o rapaz de cabelos pretos

-Que nada foi a melhor da noite – disse Ino sorrindo.

- Eu sei tudo de cantada – disse o rapaz loiro que levou outro soco

-Cala a boca. – disse o moreno e arrancou mais algumas risadas,

-Eu me chamo Arima e este é o Asaba – disse Arima estendendo a mão para beijar as donzelas, com isso as deixou vermelha.

-Sakura .

-Sou Ino

E eles trocaram risadas.

---

-Elas realmente tão demorando – disse Gaara

-uhum – resmungou Sasuke

-Vamos dar uma volta – resmungou Gaara

-não é que eu queira ir, só que tô de saco cheio de ser vela – resmungou Sasuke para quem quisesse ouvir.

Os dois seguiram com uma cara amarrada maior que já haviam visto nessas férias, cada um pensava uma coisa, o motivo pelo qual, não foram elas as primeiras a ficarem a fim, eles eram mais bonitos que a maioria ali, corpos perfeitos, charmosos, lindos uns deuses gregos, pq elas não estavam a fim? Esse era o pensamento deles. Nenhum, em toda a sua vida havia levado um fora, não que essa fosse oq havia acontecido, era oq eles se diziam. Com um olhar atento a todos os lados eles procuravam as duas garotas, não que se preocupasse era só pq elas provavelmente estariam no caminho, pensava Sasuke.

Eles olharam pela festa principal, e nada acharam, olhara os banheiros e nada, olharam a parte de comida e nada já haviam olhado a quase tudo, quando decidiram ir ver o mar e acharam uma cena chocante.

ELAS ESTAVAM CONVERSANDO COM OUTROS CARAS! Pensavam eles muito agressivamente. Aquilo havia mexido com eles. Ino estava sentada conversando animadamente com o loirinho com cara de safado e sakura estava deitada na areia falando com o de cabelo preto e cara de certinho.

-Como elas puderam? – disse Gaara em sua fúria

-Eu simplesmente não entendi ainda respondeu Sasuke.

- To muito Put - disse Gaara

-Vamu embora que senão eu faço uma Merd - disse Sasuke

Eles voltaram para o grupo com a pior cara já vista na face da terra.

----

- aii temos que ri to com soninho – disse Sakura

- verdade e já estamos aqui faz tempo – concordou Ino

-Que pena , espero rever as donzelas amanhã -disse Arima

- Eu tb, vou caçar vc´s – disse Asaba piscando pra Ino

-Até amanhã – disseram todos.

As meninas seguiram para o grupo. Ao chegar viram a Hinata aos beijos e a Temari e Tenten conversando com seus respectivos parceiros, notava-se dois caras em especial super carrancudos: Sasuke e Gaara.

-meninas já vai clarear o dia que tal irmos? – perguntou Sakura

-Sim estamos acabadas – concordou Ino

Temari e Tenten concordaram, Hinata não ouviu.

-Hina Chann vamosss – disse Sakura e puxou a amiga

Todos com gotas na cabeça.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa DEVOLVEEEE - gritou naruto ao ver que foi separado.

E agora todos riram, menos Hinata que tava vermelha de vergonha.

-Er , amanhã aparece na praia- disse Hinata muito baixo antes de se esconder atrás da Sakura.

-O Gaara sabe aonde estaremos – diz Temari

-Quem disse que nós vamos querer ir lá? – respondeu Gaara amargamente

-Eu quero, quero muito – falou rapidamente Naruto. Oq fez as meninas rirem e Naruto levar dois cascudos, um de Sasuke e um de Gaara.

As meninas deram tchauzinho com as mãos e saíram andando.

---

No caminho de Casa

-Nossaaaaaaaa , o Neji é lindo – disse Tenten

-O Shika é um lerdo – disse Temari

-sei sei, e vc adorou isso neh? – disse Ino

-um pouquinho – disse Temari abrindo o sorriso

- Mas e vc´s? oq deu em vc´s de saírem, não gostaram deles? – perguntou Tenten

-Não foi bem isso, é só que tava meio forçado. – Disse Ino

-Tipo, eu tava fazendo monologo com o tal de Sasuke . – disse Sakura

-E tudo que eu falava o Gaara reclamava – retrucou Ino

-Eles são bonitos mais sei lá – dizia Sakura

-Sejamos sinceros de gostosura não podemos reclamar – disse Ino

- nê Hinata – completou Tenten

- hum, é – disse a menina vermelha

E todas riram...

Seguindo o caminho para a casa.

---

-Nossaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que perfeita – Dizia Naruto pela centésima vez.

-A gente já entendeu Naruto, desde a primeira vez – disse Neji com desprezo.

-Mas elas são lindas principalmente a minha Hinata- dizia apaixonadamente Naruto.

-E de que adianta serem só bonitas – disse um Gaara emburrado

- Quem mandou serem rejeitados – disse Shika rindo

- Verdade, oq a dupla fez pras garotas terem vontade de sumir de perto de vc´s?- perguntou Neji

-Nada – responderam os dois juntos.

- Sabia que alguma garota ia descobrir que vocês são uns pela sacos – disse Neji caindo na gargalhada

- Elas que são frescas – disse Sasuke na defensiva

- Com certeza, são elas que não prestam pra nós – disse Gaara

-Quem mandou fazerem casaizinhos tão colhendo oq plantaram disse Shika

Gt na cabeça dos 2...

-Nossaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que perfeita – Dizia Naruto pela centésima primeira vez.

E com esse comentário seguiram para a casa.

Eles estavam hospedados na casa de Shikamaru que ficava uma rua depois das meninas porém eles seguiam por um caminho contrario ao das meninas, elas iam pela praia e eles pela rua, já que a casa da Temari tinha saída na praia e a deles não, tinha uma rua. Por isso o caminho era tão diferente.

---

Sub Titulo

Na onda do mar, até onde você é capaz de ir?

Wee um sub capitulo, já que o luau acabou teremos de mudar os rumos.

Espero que gostemmmmmmm

Mais um dia, um lindo dia de sol, Sakura tateando pelo lado da cama procura seu celular, escuta no banheiro um chuveiro ligado, deve ser cedo, ainda estão tomando banho pensou ela, ao pegar o celular foi abrindo os olhos, a claridade a fez fechar novamente, tentou de novo abrir os olhos e ao ver a hora deu um grito.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 2 horas da tarde? – disse ela horrorizada

Foi se levantando quando viu Ino passar de Toalha.

-Se assustou com a hora testuda? - disse Ino rindo

-Sim porquinha . , cadê as meninas?

- Elas deixaram bilhete dizendo que iria pra praia

- A ta. Foram atrás dos rapazes

E entre risadas acabaram o bate papo. Sakura levantou e foi direto pro banho e a Ino foi se arrumar. Depois de um tempo as duas se encontraram na cozinha aonde Ino gentilmente havia feito uma vitamina e uns sanduíches para elas.

Ino estava com um biquíni branco com detalhes dourados e um vestidinho por cima, usava óculos escuros e chinelo branco, já a Sakura usava um biquíni tomara que caia preto com a borda em rosa, uma saia rosa e o cabelo preso num enorme rabo de cavalo. As duas usava gloss brilhante, que deixavam seus lábios totalmente beijáveis e Ino estava com uma pequena camada de lápis de olhos.

Elas saíram assim que acabaram de comer e logo avistaram as meninas sentadas na cadeira e ao seu lado por acaso estavam os meninos de ontem.

-O Gaara sabia aonde era a casa – disse Ino

-Pois é, vamos curtir – sorriu Sakura e foi acompanhada pela sua amiga.

Elas cumprimentaram os meninos e agarram suas amigas, sakura pulou em cima da Temari e Ino da Tenten

-AAAA sai daqui sua gorda – disse Temari

Sakura em retribuição agarrou o pescoço da amiga e disse

-A noite foi inesquecível gamei, você me ensinou coisas que eu nunca imaginei.

As garotas riram e os meninos ficaram com gotas na cabeça, ela se levantou e mesmo que não fosse necessário ela falou

-É brincadeira – e riu abertamente oq encantou muita gente e alguém notou que a sua dama havia chegado.

Uma pessoa vê andando, cabelo voando ao vento, muitos olhares e com certeza muitos suspiros.

-Até que enfim acordou em Bela Adormecida.

Todos viraram e viram um garoto com corpo definido e cabelos pretos caindo nos olhos com um grande sorriso.

-Arima-kun muito bom dia. – respondeu prontamente Sakura

Ele cumprimentou a todos inclusive os meninos.

- Sakura e Ino Dorminhocas - foi a resposta que receberam.

As meninas riram, os meninos não. Quem era aquele que ousava adentrar o domínio deles? Queria briga? Mais como brigar se Sakura abria um lindo sorriso para o forasteiro.

-Estou ali com o Asaba, depois passa por lá. O Asaba quer ver a Cinderela – e dizendo isso piscou para Sakura e voltou para o seu lugar.

Quando ele estava numa distancia segura a cena típica feminina aconteceu.

-Quemmm era? – perguntou Tenten

- Pq ta interessada? – perguntou amargamente Neji

-Nem um pouco. – respondeu Tenten na lata

- Um amigo que eu e a Sakura fizemos ontem – disse Ino

-Quando foram no banheiro nê? – Disse Gaara, muito rapidamente pra quem não ligava

-Algum problema? – disse Ino olhando para o rapaz

- Em ser oferecida? Nem um por mim, se fosse alguma coisa minha aí mudava de figura – respondeu o garoto com uma cara de desdém.

- ArgtH – foi a resposta de Ino

- Oferecida? Ou se ta bêbado? Ainda é cedo – disse Sakura olhando pra Gaara que retribui o olhar sem dizer nada.

- Só se for pra quem acordou essa hora – disse Sasuke que até então estava calado.

- Quase hora da janta e a garota acha que ta cedo – concordou Gaara levantando o copo de caipirinha que estava bebendo.

-Quem pediu sua opinião sobre hora? Poderia me esclarecer? – Diz Sakura indo na direção de Sasuke.

- Ninguém mais que eu saiba numa conversa entre amigos não precisa ser convidado a dizer alguma, ou precisa? Pq se precisar aonde eu envio o oficio? – Disse Sasuke olhando para a garota com a maior cara de entediado.

- Ta vendo aquela montanha lá no final – Sakura apontou p/ depois do mar -É lá, vai lá entrega o oficio e se quiser fazer um favor fique por lá. – disse e deu as costas para o garoto.

Todos começaram a rir exceto o quarteto

- Do que tão rindo? – perguntou Ino com uma veia saltando

- De vc´s, são tão bunitinhus – respondeu Hinata

Gota em geral… Com isso elas apenas sentaram, tiveram o cuidado de ficar o mais longe possível daqueles garotos insuportáveis. Nesse momento Tenten e Neji já estavam de mãos dadas, Hinata na mesma cadeira que Naruto e Temari quase beijando Shika. Somente os 4 estavam afastados de qualquer affair.

Sakura viu um Jet Ski andar no mar e sumir de sua vista isso a animou a dar uma volta e após o garoto de cabelos rebeldes ir a algum lugar Sakura levanta:

-Vai aonde? – pergunta Ino sonolenta

-Dar uma corrida, a fim? – pergunta Sakura

- E suar? Não obrigada – E fecha os olhos novamente

Sakura vai andando, anda uns 5 minutos, e olha a loja que aluga jet ski e decide por usar um, o cara dá uma explicação e ela aluga por 2 horas, ela vai andando, passeando, até que em um determinado momento decide ir mais longe, fazia mais ou menos uma hora que estava ali e já se julgava expert no esporte e decidiu ir mais longe, cada vez mais longe, que linda vista, ela pensava, que lindo. Até que ela parou para admirar.

-Que linda a vista, só água, o sol, que paraíso. – dizia ela. Ela deitou no jet e ficou admirando, não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, mas não queria ir embora, e ter de voltar, quando sentiu que muito tempo passou ela decidiu ir, porém o Jet não ligava, ela tentou de todas as maneiras, até desceu pra empurrar ( gt xD) e nada funcionava, não conseguia enxergar a praia portanto não poderia ir e largar tudo. Entre flutuar no mar sozinho, ou deitada sobre o aparelho ela decidiu por ficar com.

Horas se passaram e ela havia casado de gritar, estava com medo, e os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ao ver o sol se pondo e ninguém indo atrás dela.

- Será que eu vou morrer – pensava ela com fome, frio, sede e muito medo.

Suas amigas já estavam preocupadas e não sabia oq aconteceu, ais em especial uma pessoa estava preocupada, e essa pessoa de cabelos rebeldes saiu a procura da garota. Acabou por descobrir que uma garota havia sumido no mar portando um jet ski, ele sabia, sabia que era ela, alugou um jet e foi atrás dela.

O garoto mesmo com frio seguiu pelo mar.

-Droga, ela vai ter que reembolsar o dinheiro que gastei alugando esse treco – resmungava Sasuke, querendo enganar a si mesmo, ele sabia que estava preocupado.

Após um tempo de procura já começava a achar que ele havia errado. Já era noite e o mar havia começado a ficar bravo. Ela não estaria aqui- pensava ele. Mas mesmo a razão lhe dizendo isso ele ainda continuava a procurar, não sabia ao certo, mais sentia que deveria estar ali. Foi quando ao longe viu algo.

Ele foi se aproximando, e quando finalmente achou a garota ficou chocado com oq via.

- Você tá bem? – perguntou Sasuke ao se aproximar.

A garota que tava encolhida ao vê-lo pulou no seus braços.

-eu estava com tanto medo, eu eu. – E a garota cvaiu non choro abraçada com Sasuke

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Fica calma – abraçava a garota mais forte.

Com a lua no céu e as estrelas de testemunhas Sakura havia visto oq ng mais já viu, o quanto Sasuke debaixo daquela pose de durão era meigo. Mas ela não notaria agora, ainda estava com muito medo e o fato dele estar ali e porque ela só saberia depois, o importante é que ele estava ali e pelo que parece por ela..

---

-Aonde ela ta? Aonde ela ta? – dizia Ino com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Calma – diziam todos

-A culpa é minha eu deveria ter ido quando ela me chamou – E falando isso Ino saiu correndo pela praia. Estranhamente a pessoa que a seguiu não foi uma de suas amigas e sim um ruivo metido a besta.

-Ei, calma – disse o rapaz puxando a garota por um dos braço.

- Ela sumiu, e a culpa é minha, não me peça para ficar calma. – disse a garota olhando nos olhos dele.

A reação dele foi chocante, a puxou em seus ombros e a abraçou.

-Não é culpa sua, ela vai voltar você vai ver – disse Gaara baixinho. Com isso Ino nos peitos de Gaara chorou.

---

Agora que Sakura estava melhor, havia parado de chorar e conseguia falar alguma coisa Sasuke achou que seria legal perguntar oq houve e isso fez.

- Oq aconteceu Sakura?

A garota ainda abraçada a ele respondeu, ela não sabia, mais se o largasse será que não sumiria e ela estaria sozinha de novo.

- Eu estava passeando, e achei esse lugar que é lindo de dia e parei pra pensar um pouco, relaxar sabe sem ninguém por perto, só que quando eu fui sair está droga não ligava - disse Sakura apontando para o jet

- Deixa eu dar uma olhada – e Sasuke afastou a garota. Ainda meio sem certeza ela deixou que ele fosse, ele mexeu, fuchou e por fim deu por vencido e disse que acabou o combustível.

-Como aquele imprestável lhe deu um equipamento sem gasolina? Ele vai se ver comigo – disse Sasuke revoltado

- Obrigada – disse Sakura muito vermelha

-Hãn?

- É que você veio aqui me procurar e eu não lembro de ter feito nada pra valer esse esforço, muito obrigada mesmo. – Disse Sakura olhando pro mar e corada

Sasuke a puxou pelo braço e a pos na garupa do jet dele. Ela o abraçou por trás e ele sorriu.

-Por nada, sempre que precisar a disposição. – e com isso ele acelerou rumo a praia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AAAAAAAAAAAAAa Acabou xD hauahiuahuiqshw Espero que gosteemmmm, no proximooo teremosssssssssss muita confusãooo ! Espero que vc´s divirtam-se -

Tenho 3 favores pra pedir

Primeiro: alguém me ensina a colocar em Itálico e :Negrito ehueheu eu não sei xD

Segundo Deixem comentários -

Terceiro visitem meu BloG xD http/www.bekaslife. Reviens

Oo-Sakura Temari Tenten-oO

Quem vai fica com a saku-chan vai se o sasuke-kun ne?Diz que sim!

Angelzinha

Ehueheuheue sim sim Sakura Sasuke - Mais vai ter rival na área ehuehe !

Christopher Ino-baka

como essa aposta vai terminar...enquanto isso a coitada da Ino vai ficar sozinha i.i ou vai áparece alguém pra faze ciume no Gaara? õ.o  
no proximo cap ainda vai ser a festa e as conseguencias q a festa causou ou vai ser um dia depois das ferias?e onde os garotos tão morando enquanto tão d ferias?  
bom vo para d faze pergunta u.u

Angelzinha

Inooo lÊ esse cap que vc vai ver ahuahua ! Mais Aparece um rival e o Gaara descobre de quem ele é realmente a fim.

Próximo episodio foi uma continuação do Luau, pq não tinha côo acabar e mais algumas coisas.

Eles tão na casa do Shikaaa!

Jessicahg

O Gaara é tão perfeito unica coisa nao perfeita nele é ter se interessado pela Sakura na sua fic. O que ele viu nela? (desculpa, mas é porque realmente não gosto da Sakura keopsakepoaske)  
Mas ele vai ficar com a Ino né? amo InoxGaara  
E o Shika já escolheu direto a Temari - tb amo ShikaxTema

Angelzinha

Egheuheuheue eu fiz essa coisa pq era divertido, eles não saberem quem são seues pares perfeitos, principalente o Gaara, acredito que ele escolheu a Sakura só pq os outros falaram, aquela coisa de menino sabe? Ahuheuheuheue

Camis

O que esse povo viu na sakura?Praticamente todos queria ficar com ela o.0

Angelzinha

Foi oq eu disse em cima, acredito que foi só pq um falou os outros tb tinham q falar. xD Bakas neh? xD

Muito obrigada!

Se eesse cap sair dobrado foi erro do site x


	4. Contos de Fadas existem? Cap 4

**Naruto não pertence a mim... porém eu tenho um plano para dominar a mente do autor e da-lo para mim portanto logo logo será meu - **

--------------xxxxxx

Wahhhhhh não tenho perdãoooo , eu sei que n/ao tenho... demorei demais pra escreverrr desculpee Prometo não se repetir .. Gomen ne...

**Enjoy Contos de Fadas existem? **

_Resuminho: Pq tudo sempre dá errado quando está indo no caminho certo? – se perguntava Sakura..._

--------------xxxxxxxxxxx

-OLHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritava Naruto

-É ELAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – confirmava TenTen

-INOOOOOOOOOO ELA TAH VINDOOOOOOOOOOO – Temari chamou ino que tava abraçada com Gaara ainda.

Ela o largou e foi correndo em direção a praia, ela entrou na água gelada sem se importar e com lágrimas nos olhos, foi em direção a amiga.

Todos acabaram indo para a borda da água porém a ino foi a única a entrar realmente sem se importar com o frio.

-Sua BESTAAAAAAA AONDE Ce TAVA? – disse Ino com lágrimas escorrendo já.

-Me desculpe – foi oq a Sakura conseguiu dizer, ela apertou mais forte o Sasuke oq o levou a fazer algo surpreendente.

Com a voz alta para que todos ouvissem:

-ELA ALUGOU UM JET SKI QUE ACABOU A GASOLINA MUITO LONGE DAQUI, FICOU HORAS SOBRE O SOL E DEPOIS EXPOSTA AO FRIO DA NOITE, CONSEGUI A ENCONTRAR E ELA PRECISA DE DESCANSO ENTÃO POR FAVOR NADA DE PERGUNTA OU QQ COISA QUE A LEMBRE DESSA EXPERIENCIA, PELO MENOS POR HOJE OK?

Todos concordaram e Sasuke pode ouvir o suspiro de Sakura. Ele sabia que foi uma situação que a marcaria, mais não deixou de pensar que ele ficava bem de herói, e essa deveria ser a única coisa que ela deveria lembrar, do seu herói.

A garota foi levada para casa, ela estava fraca pois não havia comido nada além dos sanduíches que a Ino havia feito de manha. Sasuke gentilmente a levou para casa em suas costas, ele tb não pode deixar de notar a pressão que os seis enormes de Sakura faziam, ele ficava vermelho sempre que pensava nisso e tentava não pensar muito, mais é que eram realmente grandes. Baka ele disse pra si mesmo.

Todos seguiram juntos, exceto uma certa loira que estava indo bem devagar, Gaara notou isso e foi para perto da garota.

-O que foi? Não está tudo bem? – perguntou ele olhando para a garota

-É que eu fiquei um pouco abalada. –respondeu ela olhando para o chão.

-Isso passa – e falando isso o rapaz pegou nas aos da garota e a puxou para perto da turma.

Ela ficou vermelha e ainda olhando para o chão, ele viu, ele sentiu e por isso abriu um minúsculo sorriso.

-Vou te puxar para que você não fique para trás, uma perdida por noite. – e saiu puxando a loira para perto da turma.

Chegando na casa Sasuke pois a garota de cabelos róseos nem sua cama e apagou a luz estava saindo quando ouviu alguma coisa muito baixinha.

-hum – dizia muito baixo Sakura

-Falou alguma coisa? – perguntou sasuke na porta ainda.

-é que – ainda dizia Sakura baixinho.

-Não ouvi – disse Sasuke pensando que ela havia falado algo e foi para perto dela.

-É que... muito obrigada. Obrigada mesmo. Eu eu nem sei oq seria de mim se vc não tivesse aparecido. – dizia ela muito baixinho

-Como eu já disse, estou a disposição. – E Sasuke, apesar da escuridão sorriu. Ele estava feliz, e não entendia porque, já teve diversas namoradas, mais nunca havia se sentido realmente feliz com elas, ele e gaara compartilhavam esse sentimento de nunca terem achado que realmente seriam felizes, e que viveriam de prazeres momentâneos, será que ele poderia ser feliz tb?

Ele não notou o tempo em que ficou pensando nisso, porém quando ele caiu em si a jovem já estava dormindo.

-COMO VC SOUBE? – gritava naruto ao ver Sasuke descendo as escadas.

-Verdade como vc pensou nisso? – continuou Tenten

Com todos os olhares nele, ele sabia que não teria escapatória.

-Eu segui pelo caminho e que ela foi, quando ouvi uo cara que aluga jet ski reclamando que uma garota havia sumido com um, logo juntei os fatos e aluguei um tb, fui a procura da desaparecida e quando achei que tava errado, a uns 20 minutos em frente achei a garota deitada e chorando nu,m jet ski, que estava sem gasolina. Quando a vi ela veio pro meu e viemos para cá. Isso é tudo. – disse o garoto secamente.

-Vc não sabe contar os fatos, foi tão seco – reclamou Temari

-Verdade aonde está o romance? – completou TenTen

O garoto só mexeu os ombros, como disse se quem liga e foi rumo a praia, até então Gaara que estava do lado da Ino e calado ao ver Sasuke saindo da casa falou.

-Me espera, eu vou tb – e deu um tchau geral.

-Que estranhos saindo assim- disse Temari

-Muito – afirmou Hinata

E todos ficaram pensativos. Principalmente ua certa loirinha que tinha pensamentos um tanto diferente do de todos.

-Pq ele não me deu tchau? – pensava Ino

------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ei, pq vc não me chamou – disse Gaara chegando perto de sasuke

-Vc não precisa vir Gaara – respondeu o garoto com desdém.

-Eu te conheço a muito tempo para não saber oq vc vai fazer idiota- retrucou gaara

-Se sabe pq veio? Deveria ter ficado com a loirinha. – Disse Sasuke

-Eu nunca deixo um amigo na mão. – Afirmou gaara

-Sei sei! -encerrou Sasuke.

Eles andaram um pouco pela praia e avistaram uma tenda, com três rapazes e muitos jets skis.

----------xxxxxxxxxxx

-Hum, já sei. Eles foram atrás do cara que deu o jet ski sem gasolina para a Sakura só pode ter sido isso. – Disse Shika acabando com o silêncio.

-O QUE? – geral

-Sasuke ia atrás do cara e o Gaara notou, por serem muito amigos, gaara foi atrás dele para que ele não fosse sozinho. – explicou o rapaz

-Eles foram vingar a Sakura? – perguntou Tenten

-Acredito que dar uma lição seja mais oq eles pretendem – contrapôs Shika pensativo.

-E não chamaram a gente? – disse Naruto se levantando

-Acho que não – disse Temari

-EU VOU LÁ ! – gritou ino indo em direção a porta e saindo correndo.

Sendo seguida pelo resto do grupo que teve de fechar a casa e por isso a perdeu de vista.

---------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ei, quem é o responsável pelos Jet Skis – disse Sasuke friamente

-Sou eu – disse um rapaz de uns 25 anos, forte e moreno de cabelo raspado.

- Vc sabia que a nossa amiga pegou um jet que acabou a gasolina e ela ficou desaparecida por quase 10 horas? – disse ele encarando o rapaz

- Oq eu posso fazer com por isso? – disse o cara rindo e os amigos dele se aproximando.

-Essa não foi uma resposta inteligente – disse Gaara tirando a blusa.

- Você pode simplesmente encher os tanques de seus lixos – respondeu Sasuke se aproximando do cara.

- Se a sua namoradinha gostosa decidiu ir ale da vista a culpa é dela e no mais quem vai me obrigar? Heim boyzinho? . - e assim encerrou-se o papo.

Sasuke voou na cara do rapaz deferindo-lhe um soco que o tacou no chão, gaara se entranhou com um outro, Sasuke já foi e cima do que estava em pé, um caído, um com gaara e ele com o outro, tudo resolvido, eles estavam indo bem, sasuke havia levado alguns socos e gaara uma cotovelada que o fez cuspir sangue, a praia estava deserta e ng os veria ali.

-Vocês vão aprender a não machucar as pessoas que nós gostamos seu traste – gritava Sasuke ao bater no cara com chutes.

Oq eles não viram é que o que levou um soco no inicio do Sasuke estava se recuperando e ele havia pegado uma faca e ia na direção de Gaara.

Ino que estava vindo correndo viu tudo a distancia e temia não chegar a tempo.

-Se ele acerta o Gaara , não não – Ela correu o máximo que podia e fez algo totalmente impensado, ela correu e puxou a faca oq acabou por corta-la um pouquinho no braço.

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gritou Ino oq chamou a atenção dos rapazes.

Ao ver o sangue que pingava da Ino o ruivo perdeu o controle e deu um chute que derrubou o cara que estava com ele e voou em cima do rapaz de estava com uma faca e o derrubou com um chute, caiu e cima e dando-lhes socos violentos, nesse tempo o resto do povo havia chegado e quando viram o sangue de Ino e os meninos atracados com outros eles voaram em cima, oq resultou em uma enorme surra nos rapazes.

Gaara não queria largar o cara que havia cortado a ino, os meninos o puxavam e gritavam que ele ia matar o cara, ele não respondia só queria saber de bater mais e mais no cara, ele só parou quando a ino foi ao seu lado e pediu lhe para vir, ela estendeu a mão, e ele finalmente recobrou a sanidade. Com um pouco de vergonha de seu descontrole, saiu de cima do cara e foi com a ino, ele deu a mão a ela e seguiram para a casa, a casa delas claro.

Sasuke estava um pouco machucado, gaara tb e agora a ino.

-Oq aconteceu? – perguntou Naruto mostrando a preocupação.

-Viemos tirar satisfação por ele ter dado um jet para a Sakura sem gasolina, ele foi irônico e disse que a culpa era dela. – Ele omitiu o fato de tê-la chamado de gostosa e ele de boyzinho.

-Sempre simplista. – suspirou Shika

- E ela – apontou Ino machucada.

-Eu estava correndo para apartar quando vi o rapaz mirar no Gaara com uma faca, sem pensar eu pulei na frente para puxar a faca, pois ele ia acertar na cabeça dele. Acabei por ser a vitima, mais nem foi profundo. – disse a loirinha mostrando o corte que ainda sangrava.

-Aí ele perdeu o controle, isso nós vimos – disse Tenten

Vermelho gaara não respondeu.

-Bom, por ser tarde e pelas confusões acredito que seria ideal se vc´s dormissem aqui. – sugeriu Temari.

-A gente se aperta, e vai ser divertido – disse Hinata

-CLAROOOOO – respondeu Naruto

-Vou pro meu quarto – disse Gaara indo e direção

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Esperaaaaa deixaa eu ir lá primeiro – gritava ino, que se lembrou que ela estava no quarto dele, e alguma de suas coisas estavam pelo chão.

Ino correu para alcançar gaara mais não conseguiu, ele já havia visto, tudo que ela queria esconder.

-Droga. – murmurou ela ao ver Gaara parado olhando.

Ele estava vendo a cama dele com um lençol rosa de babado, toalha feminina, roupas e perfumes espalhados pelo quarto. Ele riu ao ver as coisas dele cobertas por coraçõezinhos de renda.

É que eu achei eles lindos e estavam na promoção quando fomos ao mercado – justificou ino ao ver o olhar de Gaara. Ela não sabia se era raiva, incredulidade ou sei lá ela não sabia, mas por via das duvidas ela foi em direção as suas coisas para cata-las.

Gaara foi inebriado pelo cheiro da loira quando ele deitou na cama.

-Tem seu cheiro aqui – disse ele baixo

-É que eu tenho dormido aí esses dias e tb eu espirro meu perfume na cama pra eu dormir com u cheirinho gostoso. – disse ino vermelha ainda catando as roupas que largara no chão cedo.

Ela fechou a porta pois atrás dela estava seu roupão e seu pijama, ela ia pega-los quando um pingo de sangue caiu no chão.

-Ah não. – disse ela.

Gaara levantou de sua cama e foi em direção a garota, pegou seu braço e olhou-o. A empurrou até a cama fazendo com q ela caísse e seus cabelos se espalhassem pela cama.

-ai – disse ela.

Ele simplesmente a ignorou e foi em uma gaveta tirou um kit de primeiros socorros e fez um curativo, muito profissionalmente. Sem dizer uma palavra, e somente agora a Ino notou que ele ainda estava sem casa, e que havia se machucado mais por ela, pois ele voou em cima do cara que a havia a cortado.

Ele havia terminado, estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama, enquanto ela estava deitada com o braço esticado para fora da cama. Gaara foi levantando e seu olhar estava olhando profundamente para a Ino, ele estava subindo quando em pensar, ao ver o rosto dele em sua direção, ino o puxou, foi reação de vÊ-lo, daquele olhar tão profundo, da respiração próxima ao seu rosto. Ela não pensou ela simplesmente fez, e quando deu por si estavam se beijando, de uma forma tão ardente que ela sentiu todo seu corpo ferver. Ela não sabia o porque ela simplesmente fez.

-Tem alguém aí? - gritou naruto com uma batida da porta

Ino logo afastou gaara e levantou correndo, ela olhou para ele, ela estava vermelha, ela se curvou e agradeceu o curativo.

-Obrigada – apontou pro curativo- brigada mesmo.-E saiu correndo direto para o quarto de Sakura sem sequer levar suas coisas.

Naruto entrou no quarto e viu gaara ainda na mesma posição abaixado ao lado da cama. Ele estava muito desnorteado, mas não que o Naruto fosse notar isso.

Gaara simplesmente se levantou e deitou na cama. Ignorando qualquer movimento ao seu redor. Ele só entrou na cama e se cobriu.

_**O que houve? No que eu estava pensando?no que ela estava pensando? **_

_**E pq eu me importo? Eu ainda sinto meu corpo ferver, pq ela foi capaz de fazer isso? OQ É ISSO? Não saber me extressa ! Que M!**_

Pensava Gaara.

------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino entra no quarto e ao ver Sakura deitada sem pensar se junta a ela na cama. Entra e baixo de seu cobertor e fica por lá, vermelha. Ela notou que alguém abriu a porta mais nem sequer se deu o trabalho de olhar quem era. Com a cabeça coberta na cama que a Sakura estava ela estava segura.

_**PQ eu fiz aquilo? Meu deus, eu não devia ter feito, agora ele vai achar que eu to dando mole pra ele. Eu sei que ele é gostoso e eu nunca havia sentido um beijo como o dele, mais ele é arrogante, mas ficou furioso por mim,porém se eu me apaixonar eu vou sofrer, ele não é o tipo de cara que vai me dar amor, e eu preciso de um cara romântico e não de um... de um... bad boy. **_

Ao chegar nessa conclusão e seus pensamentos Ino dormiu e não podia esconder algumas lágrimas de seu rosto.

------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As meninas seguiram aos aposentos e os meninos pro deles, todos foram dormir.

No dia seguinte sakura foi a primeira a acordar,

-nossa a inu dormiu comigo- disse rindo pra si mesma.

Ela tomou um banho e como de costume saiu de calcinha e sutiã, branca com renda rosa, do banheiro rumo a cozinha, ela estava com a toalha no cabelo. Ela foi pra cozinha ligou o som num volume baixo e começou a preparar o café da manhã.

-Vou caprichar para agradecer a preocupação delas. – cantarolava sakura.

Ela fez ovos mexidos, vitamina, Torradas e fatiou frutas para uma salada de frutas. Ela cantarolava com a música do rádio e se animava com o lindo sol. Quando estava arrumando a mesa em sua mente a noite de ontem e o quanto ele foi bondoso e meigo com ela. Então ela teve uma brilhante idéia.

-Que tal convida-los pro café. Isso vai ser um super agradecimento. – dizia ela dando pulinhos de alegria.

Ela começou a aumentar as coisas e fez um café para todos.

Terminando ela correu para o quarto da Temari para que ela fosse busca-los.

Ela entrou correndo no quarto e sem acender a luz pulou na cama de Temari que ficava do lado da de Ino, que havia dormido com ela.

-TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BOM DIAAAAAAAAAAA! Tive uma excelente idéia poderia me ajudar? Eu queria convidar os meninos pro café da manhã em forma de agradecimento por ontem, poderia convida-los? - dizia ela animada em cima da amiga.

- ai – foi oq ela ouviu, porém a voz era grossa e definitivamente não era a Temari.

-Quem ta aih? – perguntou ela receosa

E devagarzinho um rapaz de cabelos negros surgiu por entre o coberto. Ela se assustou de tal forma que caiu da cama.

-Ai meu deus Sasuke? – perguntou ela baixinho

-sim – respondeu o rapaz que não pode deixar de notar oq ela vestia, ou melhor oq ela não vestia. Ele se levantou e a puxou para fora do quarto rapidamente antes que alguém mais a visse. Enquanto ele a puxava a toalha caiu de seu cabelo e o quarto logo se encheu de cheirinho de morango, o cheiro do shampoo dela. Quando estavam fora do quarto ele fechou a porta e olhou para a moça. Ela estava com o sutiã e calcinha branco com rendas rosa e agora seu cabelo caia sobre o corpo. A Toalha que agora estava no chão livrou os lindos cabelos da garota, ela estava linda, seu corpo parecia tão perfeito e sua pele tão lisa, ele queria ela.

-Er, hum, vc deve estar com frio. – perguntou ele olhando pro lado totalmente vermelho

-hãn? – indagou sakura e foi nesse momento que ela se tocou do que havia acontecido, quando ela olhou para sua roupa. Ela simplesmente ficou roxa de vergonha e saiu correndo pro quarto em disparada, e Sasuke pode olhar que a parte de trás era tão perfeita quando a da frente.

--------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-PQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ NG ME AVISOUUU QUE OS MENINOS DORMIRAM AQUIII? PQ? – gritava Sakura no quarto.

Claro que ng deu a mínima pra ela, estavam todas cansadas por terem ido dormir tão tarde.

Ela desistiu de tentar oq era impossível e retornou a cozinha, agora com a parte de cima do biquíni e uma calça larga em baixo, o cabelo preso num enorme rabo de cavalo. Ela retornou a cozinha e quando estava terminando de lavar a louça que havia sido deixada e reclamando mentalmente pelo mico que pagou ela percebe que alguém tava entrando na cozinha.

Ela se assusta quando percebe que era justamente o Sasuke.

-Cheiro está muito bom. – diz sasuke apontando para a comida

-obrigada, pena que vai esfriar antes deles comerem – responde ela olhando pro chão.

-Eu resolvo. – E Sasuke foi rumo ao quarto que ele estava.

Ele deu um chute num certo rapaz loiro, que acordou revoltado.

-Tem uma mesa de comida lá em baixo. – disse Sasuke com as mãos na bermuda,

-OQQQQ COMIDA? – gritou naruto que saiu pisando nos rapazes e assim os acordando.

Naruto chegou rapidinho na cozinha e quando ia se servir sakura lhe disse

-Só quando todos acordarem – ela sorria tão angelicalmente que ele não podia contrariar, portanto ele iria acordar a casa. E ele fez tanto escândalo que logo todos estavam acordados e tb estavam na mesa do café da manhã.

Sakura decidiu por esquecer o incidente de mais cedo e quando estavam na mesa ela sorriu como se o dia começasse agora.

-Nossa está muito gostoso Sakura –chan - dizia naruto

- É verdade – confimou Hinata

-Brigada, mais pq todos dormiram aqui? Oq houve ontem a noite? – perguntou Sakura

Gaara, Ino e Sasuke ficaram vermelhos. Vale lembrar que Ino estava do lado de Sakura e Gaara do Sasuke, estavam em pontos diferentes da mesa.

-depois que a senhorita entrou para dormir Sasuke e gaara foram acertar as contas com o cara dos jet skis e terminou em briga pra variar, a outra senhoria loira foi separar e acabou por se envolver e levar um corte que fez o Gaara se enfurecer e mandar o cara pro hospital, quando voltamos estava tarde e a Temari gentilmente nos convidou para passar a noite aqui. – disse Shimaru

- E novamente com uma simplicidade que deus me livre – retrucou Temari

- Problemática – foi a resposta de Shika

- Foi assim o Sasuke saiu, depois o Gaara saiu, e depois a Ino saiu, depois nós saímos e quando chegamos acabou – disse naruto com a boca cheia que calou a boca ao levar um cascudo de Sasuke

-Não fala de boca cheia seu porco - disse Sasuke com rispidez

Sakura menos entendia a cada hora.

- Alguém explica direito por favor? – pediu Sakura

-Foi assim, depois que o Sasuke te deixou no quarto ele desceu e saiu sem falar nada com ninguém, o Gaara foi atrás, então Shika disse que talvez eles pudessem ter ido ao encontro do cara que te alugou o jet e a Ino saiu correndo para impedir o confronto, nós tivemos de fechar a casa para alcança-los. A ino chegou e os viu em uma briga, porém um cara levantou uma faca e ia acertar o gaara a ino foi salva-lo e o rapaz a acertou no braço – Tenten aponta pra ino e Ino mostra o braço – então o gaara bate no cara até o cara ter que ir pro hospital, e nós viemos para casa e côo estava muito tarde todos dormiram aqui. Entendeu? – terminou tenten com um suspiro

-A Sim, nossa que coisa – disse a menina e vermelha olhou para Sasuke.

_**Ele fez isso tudo por mim? Não posso me iludir não não. **_

Pensava Sakura. Após o café eles fora para a praia. Ino colou e Sakura e sentaram juntas na praia e estavam num papo profundo.

-Essas duas são tão frescas – disse Temari apontando a distancia

-Com certeza – afirmou Tenten e todos riram

Exceto duas pessoas que tb conversam e não tiravam os olhos da dupla.

-------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Então ino fala pq me puxou – perguntava sakura

-hum, é- dizia ino

-falaaaa – perguntava Sakura...

-Hum, onte quando voltamos o gaara fez o curativo em mim e eu o beijei. – despejou Ino

-VC OQ? - Sakura levantou e gritou

- Senta sua estúpida – ino a puxava

-Desculpe – dizia sakura vermelha

-tá – respondeu

-mais e aí? – perguntou curiosa

-Ele tava fazendo o curativo e quando foi levantar... Seus olhos me olhando eu não sei, eu fiz e só fui pensar depois, foi tudo de bom, eu senti uma coisa aqui dentro que eu não sentia faz tempo – desabafava ino

-Hum, e oq vc vai fazer Ino?

-Não sei, sinceramente não sei, só acho que não combinamos e se eu ficar com ele vou me apaixonar e eu não quero sofrer de novo – dizia Ino com os cabelos voando ao vento.

-Eu te entendo. Eu tb fiquei a fim do sasuke mais não quero me magoar, me apaixonar por ele seria igual eu querer pagar pra sofrer. Mais eu não sei pq eu sinto tanta atração por ele. – desabou Sakura

-Eu acho que devemos nos afastar deles- sentenciou Ino

Sakura soltou o cabelo e parou pra pensar. Fechou os olhos e a primeira imagem foi dele. Sim era a hora de se afastar, ela não queria sofrer depois, e dava pra ver que eles não levavam nada a sério. Porque ela tinha que gostar justo do sapo ao invés do príncipe?

-Pq contos de fada não existem – perguntou Sakura para a ino

-Pq nós somos mais lindas que as princesas – suspirou Ino

E as duas riram por fora e estavam triste por dentro.

----------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Seria possível eu me apaixonar? – perguntou Sasuke a Gaara

-Não sei, ais eu acho que me apaixonei – contou Gaara.

Sasuke riu com a ponta dos lábios

-Ela me beijou ontem e eu me senti mais vivo do que nunca. Eu me senti diferente, eu fervi não sei explicar. – contou Gaara

- Eu me sinto diferente só olhando-a – Sasuke não iria lhe contar oq vira mais cedo, era uma memória somente dele. E sobre ela ele era o mais egoísta possível.

-Quem diria apaixonados os dois mais galinhas. – ria Gaara

-Olha oq nos aconteceu – confimava Sasuke

E com o mar e o sol no céu essas férias ainda estavam longe de terminar.

----------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Será que as meninas vão se afastar? Será que os meninos vão conseguir aceitar isso? Em uma boate oq vai acontecer? Arima e Asaba retornam no proximo cap.**

**Nome do próximo cap.**

**Eu só não quero sofrer...**

ACABOU! xD mais cap in off!1

Gente antes que me matem, simmm elas tão com medo,e eles são galinhas e elas não querem se apaixonar e sofrer, se bem que parece que elas já estão nê? Quem sabe nê?

Amanhã ponho o outro que jah tah quase pronto

Obrigada pelos comentarios e pelas dicas Muito obrigadaaaaaaa

Comentem nesse tb tá


	5. Eu só não queria sofrer Cap 5

**Naruto não é meu / Sasuke é ò.Ó / Gaara não é meu / Shikamaru é tb **

Oieeeee Mais um cap. on yeah número quatro aki ehuehue Nem demorei nê? Obrigada pelas reviens e por leremmmm Thanks !

_Resuminho: Eu não posso acreditar que ele foi capaz de fazer isso, eu sabia ele é apenas mais um galinha insensível, o pior tipo de homem – dizia ino para Sakura num acesso de raiva. _

**Enjoy Cap 5 Eu só não quero sofrer...**

O Sol estava muito forte e tudo estava uma calmaria só, quando passa um rapaz vendendo peixe e Sakura tem a excelente idéia de comprar para fazer de almoço, na verdade era um jeito de se afastar e ela tinha que sair pois não conseguia parar de pensar na proximidade em que Sasuke estava dela, o clima tb não ajudava, casais formados, o clima mais acima da aonde ela e ino estavam era um romance só. E se ela não saísse dali temia cair tb numa armadilha amorosa que a faria sofrer, ela sentia realmente que sofreria.

-Ei ino chan que tal a gente fazer o almoço? Ali ta vendendo peixe. – perguntou Sakura a sua amiga que estava ao seu lado e ela sabia lutando pelo mesmo monstro que ela, monstros lindos, perfeitos e gostosos que estavam um pouquinho acima delas.

-Sim, vamos sair pq senão eu vou pecar – disse ino com seu jeito irreverente.

As duas rindo se levantaram e foram em direção ao povo, seu suor estava escorrendo por cima dos biquínis numa mistura de areia e suor, diria que era excitante para os homens, pois a maioria olhava para aquela dupla que contrastava: a loira e a de cabelo rosa.

-Ei, a gente vai comprar peixe e fazer o almoço em forma de agradecimento – disse ino sorrindo.

-Ebaaaaaaaaaaa, que demais – disse Naruto pulando

- Se for igual a comida de mais cedo eu apoio – disse Neji

-Aeee Sakura cozinhando que maravilha – disse Tenten

-A ino vai pra provar – disse temari arrancando risadas.

Elas sorriram e foram em direção ao vendedor, quando elas saíram o papo de comida estava na rodinha, eles estavam falando oq gostaria de comer e quanto podiam comer, essa ultima parte era o Naruto.

----------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-uiiiii, escapamos – comemorava Ino

-hahaha mais vãos demorar bastante no almoço – dizia Sakura

Ela chegaram na barraca e nenhuma sabia escolher o peixe, queriam um grande para fazer no forno e depois ensopa-lo mais os grandes era feio e nojentos de acordo com a Ino. Depois de uns minutos e muitas risadas elas optaram por um dourado enorme, e compraram tb uma vasilha de madeira para faze-lo.

-Muito obrigada - agradecia ino enquanto Sakura pagava e pegava o peixe, ino segurava a vasilha.

-Que pesado – dizia Sakura rindo

- Vc é nojenta escolhendo esse peixe feio – implicava ino

- quero ver se vc vai comer – retrucou Sakura

E as duas caíram na risava.

-Do que as senhoritas riem tão graciosamente? – perguntou uma voz grossa interrompendo o momento de descontração. As duas viram e viram um rapaz de lindos cabelos pretos caindo nos olhos com um doce sorriso.

-Arimaaaaaaaaaa – falaram as duas em uníssono.

-Que alegria se lembram de mim. – disse o jovem com o sorriso maior no rosto.

-Mas é claro, oq faz aqui? – perguntou Sakura

-Estou esperando o Asaba comprar peixe para fazer o almoço – disse ele e apontou para o rapaz habilmente selecionando os peixes.

-OOOOOOOOOOOO – foi a resposta delas

-Ele cozinha? – perguntou ino

-infelizmente muito bem – disse Arima com cara de desolado

As duas riram. Era engraçado o rapaz tão bonito cozinhando, mais elas não deixaram de imaginar ele na cozinha de avental e cozinhando, claro somente de avental. As duas coraram e ao se olhar notaram seus pensamentos e logo os afastou.

-Nós tb viemos comprar peixe pro almoço. –ino disse e apontou para a sacola de Sakura, esta fez força para levantar mais não conseguiu, era pesado, mal dava pra carregar.

Vendo isso arima simplesmente pegou a sacola de peixe.

-Eu carrego – disse ele que nem parecia notar o quanto estava pesado.

-er, obrigada – disse Sakura sem graça.

Asaba olhou para trás e viu que arima estava conversando côa s garotas e logo terminou para se juntar.

-oioioiii, arima sue safado com as gatinhas e nem me chamou queria só pra vc nê? – disse Asaba com cara de chorão

-Eu não sou vc, seu tarado – respondeu arima secamente.

E novamente as meninas riram, seguiram e direção a casa que estavam, foram conversando sobre a praia, as férias, elas descobriram que eles estavam descansando da faculdade de medicina que eles cursavam, e por isso estavam aproveitando bastante já que o curso era integral e sempre lhes faltava tempo. Elas falaram que terminaram o colegial e tb vieram descansar, contaram dos incidentes e dos amigos de sua amiga. Elas se sentiam a vontade de conversar com eles. Acho que isso era pq elas realmente não estavam a fim deles, por isso era fácil, conversar com quem a gente gosta é muito difícil, pensavam elas.

_**E desde quando eu gosto dele?**_

Pensaram as duas.

Elas estavam quase chegando quando passaram pelos amigos que estavam quase na porta de casa. E nisso os meninos viram e as meninas sorriram de ver as amigas em boa companhia.

-Obrigada pela ajuda, se a gente não tivesse esbarrado acho que eu estaria morrendo pra carregar – disse Sakura estendendo a mão para pegar a sacola.

-Que nada, ta bem levinho, mais que bom que pude ser útil - respondeu arima sorrindo.

-Muito obrigada mesmo – disse Ino

-Que nada, se nós pudermos ajudar em alguma coisa mais é só chamar, vc´s já sabem aonde nós estamos – disse Asaba

-Pra conversar, passear e se divertir qq coisa a disposição – Encerrou Arima dando tchauzinho.

As meninas deram tchau e seguiram para a casa, elas nem notaram que duas pessoas estavam necessariamente emburradas e simplesmente desnorteados.

--------xxxxxxxxxx

-Todos os homens podiam ser que nem eles não acha? – suspirou Ino se jogando na cadeira mais próxima.

-Concordo, educados, bonitos e parecem ser sinceros – confirmou Sakura

-Mas não eu tenho que ficar a fim justo do bad boy – diz ino

-Nós nê! – infelizmente confirma Sakura

- Eles newm falaram conosco na praia, e nem quando voltamos – percebeu Sakura

- e vc liga? – perguntou ino

-não é isso, é que , esquece – se atrapalhou Sakura

-Eles não gostam da gente Sakura é por isso. – encerra Ino

Ino ligou o som e tava tocando uma musica alegre que animou o ambiente.

As duas cantando juntas

Tire um pouco o peso das minhas costas

Falta pouco tempo pra eu ir embora

E eu nem sei se vou voltar

Trilhe seu caminho, faça suas apostas

Mas não me deixe aqui sozinha sem respostas

Que eu nem sei, onde encontrar

**Eu sou apenas uma criança indefesa**

**Você parece uma caixinha de surpresas -**_cantaram essa parte o mais alto possívell_

Se for assim, meu bem

**Adeus, e não to te pedindo pra ficar**

**Não vou te encher de promessas**

**Eu te quero bem, mas no amor eu tenho pressa **_- A todo volume, estava dizendo aquilo que não podiam dizer._

Vai se acostumando com a minha ausência

Faça logo as pazes com sua consciência

E veja se você errou

Trilhe seu caminho, faça suas apostas

Mas não me deixe aqui buscando as respostas

Que você nunca encontrou

Eu sou apenas uma criança indefesa

Você parece uma caixinha de surpresas

Se for assim, meu bem

Adeus, não to te pedindo pra ficar

E não vou te encher de promessas

Eu te quero bem, mas no amor eu tenho pressa

**Eu sou apenas uma criança indefesa**

**Você parece uma caixinha de surpresas**

**Se for assim, meu bem **- até uma distancia grande poderiam ouvi-las cantalas e nesse momento já estavam pulando e gritando.

**Adeus, não to te pedindo pra ficar**

**Não vou te encher de promessas**

**Eu te quero bem, mas no amor eu tenho pressa**

**Não to te pedindo pra ficar**

**Não vou te encher de promessas**

**Eu te quero bem**

**Mas no amor eu tenho pressa**

Pra encerrar elas gritaram tanto que da praia deu pra ouvir. Pareciam duas loucas, mais era bom fazer isso, elas finalmente relaxaram e puderam sorrir de verdade. Oq uma música não faz?

-------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na praia dois rapazes ouviram a musica e não entenderam bem como deveria.

- Tão bem felizinhas não acha? – disse Gaara

-concordo. – disse Sasuke com poucas palavras.

-Dá pra entender essas garotas? Pq eu não compreendo – disse gaara

-nem eu, eu achei que tava tudo bem – disse Sasuke

-É isso que acontece quando se assume que gosta. Se FERRA – disse gaara amargo

- Eu tb to começando a achar – disse Sasuke

-hunf – disse Gaara

-Mais por acaso vamos liberar elas assim? – sorriu sasuke

- claro que não, pra aqueles boyzinhos? Nem a pau – sentenciou Gaara com uma cara bem malvada

Os dois riram e ng entendeu muita coisa mais eles tava bolando um plano.

--------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de mais ou menos umas três a quatro horas o almoço tava pronto, e que banquete pode-se dizer.

A mesa estava composta pelo peixe que foi assado no forno e refogado no fogo com olho de camarões, na mesa ainda tinha salada, Batata frita, aipim frito, camarão frito, arroz, macarrão entre muitas outras guloseimas. De sobremesa sorvete com brigadeirão.

Com isso elas foram lá fora chamar o povo q tava conversando animadamente. Naruto foi o primeiro a chegar correndo e sentindo o cheiro da comida.

-UAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU QUE DEMAISSSSS – gritava naruto deslumbrado

-nem é isso tudo naruto – disse Sakura vermelha

-Nossa vc´s capricharam de verdade – disse Temari de boca aberta

- Caramba – disse :Neji

Todos fizeram comentário fascinados.

-Dá até pena de comer – disse Hinata olhando para a mesa.

-Dá não –disse Naruto sentando e se servindo

-Baka – foi a resposta de Sasuke.

-Comam a vontade – disse Ino e Sakura Sorrindo.

-Vc´s duas são muito amigas nê? – perguntou Shikamaru na mesa

- Sim, desde a infância- disse Ino

-Parece que são lésbicas – disse Gaara

- Não acho, somos muito unidas e garanto questão somos lésbicas – disse Sakura sem se importar porém a ino não achou tão simples esse comentário feito pelo Bad Boy ruivo.

-Elas são coladas desde o primário, eu e a Hinata entramos no grupo acho que na quinta série, um ano depois a Temari chegou. – explicou Temari.

-Com a gente tb foi assim, Naruto e Sasuke desde o prezinho estudam juntos – Dizia Neji ao ser interrompido

-Infelizmente – disse Sasuke.

-Continuando, depois eu mudei pra escola, em seguida, Shikamaru e Gaara. – encerrou Neji.

-É difícil ver grupos de amigos que durem tanto nê? – disse Temari

-Sim, acho que o nosso dura muito pq somos muito diferentes então não enjoamos. – explicou naruto de boca cheia.

-Sim, é verdade – concordou neji

- E tb é muito mais divertido ter pessoas para te apoiarem, namoros vão e vêm e as amigas tão sempre aqui. – disse Sakura

- É verdade – disse tenten rindo.

DING DONG DING DONG

A porta interrompe a comida.

-Quem será? - pergunta Temari

-Deixa que eu abro – disse Sakura que estava em pé pegando copos, ela foi para a porta e enorme foi o susto quando viu ninguém menos que Arima e Asaba na porta.

-Espero não ter interropido, é que não vimos vc´s na praia, foos atrevidos?- perguntou arima

-Não, estávamos almoçando – disse Sakura

- Por isso o cheiro delicioso. – sorriu o rapaz

- obrigada. – disse Sakura vermelha

Nesse momento Temari gritou querendo saber quem era., ela gritou em retorno

-É PARA MIM, JÁ TÔ VOLTANDOOOO !

- Er desculpe – diz Sakura

-Que nada, bom para não atrapalhar demais vou ser rápido, primeiro vai ter uma festa na cidade de um cantor famosinho bem ritmo de praia e não sabia se vc´s tavam sabendo por isso trouxe o panfleto e realmente espero encontrar vc´s por lá. – e sorriu profundamente

- Nossa, não sabíamos, e era justamente oq precisávamos – disse Sakura pegando o planfleto e sorrindo

- Segundo o Asaba, pediu pra entregar isso a loirinha – e lhe deu um prato com lindos bolinhos de frutos do mar

-Ela vai adorar eu entrego – Disse sakura pegando o pote.

-Então te vejo depois – Disse arima virando e saindo

-Obrigada Arima – ela falou mais alto para que ele pudesse ouvir porém o grito chegou na mesa e deixou um certo moreno de cabelo rebelde muito irritado.

-AEEEEE SAKURAAAAAAAAAA ARRASSANDO CORAÇÕESSSS! – gritava Temari rindo

-Que nada, o Arima veio aqui trazer o panfleto de um show q vai ter hj, alguém ta a fim? Eu vou – disse ela

-Eu vou com vc – disse Ino rapidamente e sorrindo.

-Eu gostaria de ir, quer ir hinata? – pergunta naruto

-Claro – responde ela vermelha por naruto se preocupar com ela

-Vamos todos? – pergunta Tenten

- Sim – de todos.

**_Eu que não ia deixar a minha garota sozinha _**- pensa Gaara

**_Até parece que eu ia largar a minha menina assim _**- pensa Sasuke

-Eu tb vou - diz gaara

- e eu – diz Sasuke

-Bom, e isso é pra Ino, presente do Asaba – e sakura entregou para ela o pote com bolinhos de fruto do mar.

-Nossa que legal – disse Ino abrindo e provando

-É bom? – pergunta Naruto de olho

-Uma delicia querem? – ofereceu ino

Todos que comiam elogiavam, exceto Gaara e Sasuke que não provaram. Eles rejeitaram o bolinho, podia ser de ouro que eles não queriam nem perto. _Que audácia do cara e trazer isso aqui, temos que mostrar pra ele quem manda – cochixou Gaara para Sasuke - Concordo – foi a resposta do outro._

------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As meninas depois do almoço viram um pouco de tv e começaram a se arrumar, ou seja os meninos foram embora e era a hora das fofocas.

-HINATAAAA VC NÃO ESCAPAAAA! CONFESSAAAA ATÉ ONDE VC FOI? – perguntava Ino gritando

-ai ai, nada demais – dizia hinata escondendo o rosto

- Conteeeeeee nosssss – forçava Sakura

- ta bom ele pegou em meus seios, isso foi tudo – disse el muito vermelha escondendo o rosto

- Que apressado - disse Tenten rindo

- O Shika apesar de ser lerdo, quando beija nossa eu fico com o corpo todo em chamas – disse temari caindo na cama

-E vc tenten? – indagou Sakura

- O neji é educado, ele só me seca até eu penso que é lerdo demais. Mas as mordidas que ele dá nossaaaaaaaaa – disse ela fechando os olhos

- Suas lerdas o Sasuke já viu a Sakura pelada – disse Ino zuando

-O QUE? – disse As meninas e Sakura vermelha explicou a historia.

E todos caíram na gargalhada.

-Mas porque vc´s duas não estão com eles? – perguntou Temari

-Foi tão fofo como eles se preocuparam com vc´s – disse Hinata

-É que nós tb achamos fofo – disse Sakura suspirando

- Fofo demais – completou Ino

- e? – perguntou Tenten

- E é esse o problema nesse ritmo a gente ia se apaixonar e só cego não vê que oq eles querem é um caso de praia. Aqueles dois nota-se a distancia que são galinhas – disse sakura lamentando por ter de ver a realidade

- E a gente não quer ser só mais uma, só que eles são tão fofus que – suspirou ino

- Eu entendo – disse Tenten

-Que chato, eles daquele grupo realmente são os únicos com esse jeito, e meu irmão é galinha sim, mas acho que aproveitar não faria mal – disse Temari

- Não, se eu ceder não vou resistir- disse Sakura rapidamente

-e, er, vc´s pretendem ficar com aqueles dois estranhos? – perguntou Hinata

- Não sei , eles são legais e bonitos mais não tem ...ligação entende? – disse Ino

- Sabemos – disse Temari e Tenten

Nisso elas começaram a se arrumar.

------------xxxxxxxxxxxx

O show seria na beira da praia por isso os trajes seriam mais relax.

Tenten foi a primeira a ficar pronta ela vestia um short jeans curtíssimo e uma frente única azul com chinelos azuis, temari tb estava de short jeans curtinho com uma blusinha branca de alcinha muito decotada, Hinata estava com um vestido florido, branco com lilás de sanfoninha super meigas. Elas desceram e logo em seguida os meninos haviam chegado somente as duas "lerdas" ainda estavam se arrumando. Elas corriam mais ainda faltava um pouco eles sentaram e tomaram um suco.

-Que demora – disse Neji

-Elas são assim mesmo – disse Tenten rindo

Após alguns minutos as duas desceram, valeu a pena esperar elas estavam muito gatas.

Ino que vinha na frente chamando a Sakura estava com uma calça de cós baixo jeans escura, o cós era desfiado até em baixo e a calcinha do biquíni preto aparecia, em cima estava com um top preto os cabelos soltos nos pés uma sandália rasteira preta com detalhes dourados. Algumas jóias douradas, maquiagem natural com sobra dourada, nada vulgar somente um brilho, atrás dela a sakura saia do quarto com uma saia branca curtinha rodada, e uma blusinha frente única branca, se sutiã mostrava o volume muito bem delineado, sandália que amarra branca e a maquiagem puxando pro rosa.

-Estamos prontas pronto- dizia Ino ao descer

-Desculpe a demora – disse a sakura soltando o cabelo enquanto chegava em baixo.

Sasuke e Gaara pareciam enfeitiçados, nem piscaram até as garotas chegarem e m baixo e falarem aquilo.

-Vamosssss - disse Sakura indo para a porta

E todos foram.

-------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegando no ponto do show a praia lotou e os meninos que não eram burros colaram e suas garotas, já que arrancavam muitos olhares, e tb estava lotado de garotas oferecidas como classificou ino ao ver uma garota se jogar na frente de Gaara e pedir lhe um beijo. Ainda bem que o cara ignorou completamente a garota.

_**Ainda bem pq? Droga droga, eu não posso gosta dele e ele pode muito bem ficar com quem ele quiser. **_

Pensava Ino

O show era de uns covers, portanto eles tocavam de tudo um pouco e não foi a surpresa quando tocou a musica que mais cedo ino e sakura cantavam, as duas se olharam e começaram a cantar. Elas pulavam e a saia de sakura subia e a calça de Ino descia, isso atraia os meninos de uma maneira que o Gaara e Sasuke já estavam com a cara mais feia possível para espantá-los mais estava difícil, o risco valia a pena, assim pensaram alguns meninos que audaciosamente tentaram chegar nelas.

-Algum problema? - perguntou Sasuke vendo o cara ir em direção a Sakura, Gaara estava logo atrás com a cara de poucos amigos, o rapaz nada falou e saiu de perto rápido côo um foguete.

As meninas nem notaram pois estavam empolgadas cantando as musicas e dançando. O suor agora havia começado a correr pelo corpo delas, cabelo colando no corpo e elas pulando como se fosse o ultimo dia da vida delas. Todo o grupo dançava menos Sasuke e Gaara e claro o Shikamaru que ficava olhando pra temari só.

As meninas dançaram por muito tempo até perderem o pique.

-Que sede – disse Sakura

-Verdade – afirmou ino

Quando as duas iam sair para pegar uma bebida elas viram dois garotos vindo na direção delas.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAA CHANNNNNNNNN INOOOOO CHANNNNNNN – gritava Asaba que acenava freneticamente

Arima vinha atrás olhando pro amigo desolado.

-Me desculpem ele é muito escandaloso. – Disse Arima ao chegar

-Oie, boa noite – disse Ino

-Boa noite e obrigada pelo convite – disse Sakura

-Boa noite. – retribui Arima que mexeu no cabelo

-Querem saber como achamos vc´s? – disse Asaba

-É verdade deve ter sido difícil – disse Ino

Nesse ponto Sasuke e Gaara estavam bem próximos ouvindo a conversa. Neji cochiou no ouvido da Tenten _Aqueles dois tão caidinhos pelas meninas mais acho que elas não querem nada com eles. _– apontou pro Gaara e Sasuke ela respondeu _É que elas não querem gostar de um cara perdido nem ser um caso de verão, a gente conversou hj a tarde, e elas falaram que gostam deles e exatamente por isso não vão ficar com eles _–disse Tenten Para Neji em seu ouvido. _Não entendi _– disse ele _É simples eles são galinhas, ficar com eles eh igual ser só mais uma, e côo elas gostam deles não querem isso entendeu?_ Disse ela bem baixinho ouvido dele fazendo- o arrepiar _acho que entendi agora_ disse Neji pensativo.

_**Pq? Elas estão dando papinho pra esse caras? **_

Pensava Gaara inconformado

_**Que irritante, eles tão dando mole será que vc´s não notaram? ARGTH! Quero bater neles.**_

Pensava Sasuke Revoltado

- Bom, eu vi aonde tinha mais cara babando e achei vc´s – Disse Asaba sorrindo

As meninas riram...

-Vc´s realmente estão muito bonitas – disse Arima

O comentário as fizeram corar.

_**Infelizmente essa roupa não era pra ser notada por vc e sim pelo ruivo imbecil que nem me elogiou. **_

Pensava Ino

_**Pq o Sasuke não podia ser tão meigo assim? **_

Pensava Sakura

As duas se olharam e decidiram por sair para dar uma volta

-A gente vai comprar algo pra beber já voltamos – disse Ino

-Espere aqui – disse Sakura indo junto

E as duas saíram de lá, Gaara e Sasuke não puderam deixar de sorrir da cara dos dois penetras, eles haviam levado um fora e nem sabiam.

------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-AAAAAARRRR que bom, tava sufocante ali nê? - disse Ino

-sim demais – disse sakura

Eu já não tava agüentando ficar ali perto deles, pq eles tinham que estar tão lindo? – diz Ino resmungando

-Sim, pq? Pra provocar só pode... O jeito é encher a cara! – disse Sakura que antes fechou os olhos para mentalizar aquilo que queria esquecer.

Sasuke estava com uma bermuda preta e sem camisa com a cueca e os músculos a mostra, Gaara com um short azul e uma blusa aberta mostrando a barriga sarada e a cueca tb.

-Vamos beber – disse ino

As duas começaram a beber um pouco exageradamente, elas estava com sede mais não de Tequila, porém foi isso que elas beberam, beberam bastante.

-------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ei oq vc´s querem aqui ainda? – disse Gaara encarando os dois "penetras"

-Estamos esperando a Sakura e a Ino –disse Arima sem ligar

- Pq? – perguntou Sasuke

-Pq não? – disse Arima e Asaba ao seu lado

- Pq elas tem namorados sabia? Ou vc acha que é irresistível? – retrucou Sasuke sorrindo

- Tem? – disse Asaba

-Claro babaca ta pensando que elas iam estar sozinhas? – disse Gaara olhando profundamente para Asaba

- Elas não nos disseram então não aceito informações de terceiros – disse Arima dando as costas que foi segurada por Sasuke

- Nós somos os namorados e se vc´s forem espertos acredito que não encheram – disse Sasuke

E os dois caíram na gargalhada, Arima e Asaba rindo fez o sangue ferver de Gaara e Sasuke quando Gaara encheu a ao pra dar um soco na cara de Asaba Neji entrou na frente.

- Acho melhor vc´s irem - disse Temari

-Se a senhorita recomenda, iremos, boa noite – disse Arima de despedindo. Asaba olhava para gaara e ainda ria.

- Idiotas eu ainda quebro eles – disse Sasuke

-Com certeza, espera eu encontrar eles sozinhos – disse Gaara.

-E cadê essas meninas? – disse Sasuke

-Não sei vãos olhar? – disse Gaara que saiu com a mão no bolso

_**Temos que acha-las antes desses idiotas.**_

Pensou Sasuke.

---------xxxxxxxxxxxx

-AEEEE INOOOOOO CHANNNN VIRAA MAISSSS UMAAAA! – disse uma sakura com o rosto vermelho e super tonta

-UHUUU VIREII SUA VEZZ SAKURAAA CHANNNNN – disse ino levando um copo de tequila para a amiga que já era seu sétimo copo.

Ela virou e as duas estavam muito zonzas.

Rindo do nada, começara,m a andar com a musica e cantando.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA isso que é festa heuheuheu – dizia Sakura

- Concordooooo heuheuheue – afirmava ino

A distancia Sasuke e Gaara olhavam a distancia.

-Não acredito olha aquilo – disse Sasuke apontando

-Bêbadas? - perguntou gaara

-Parece, vamos lá pegar elas – falou sasuke

Elas estava dançando ao som da música e curtindo a tonteira.

-Ino vc acha que a gente é garota para ficar somente? – perguntou Sakura

Nesse instante Gaara parou, ele estava interessado em ouvir.

- Não xei porquinha, mais os caras que a gente atrai xo querem isso – disse Ino

- Eu gosto dele, eu xintu algu por eli que merd - disse Sakura caindo no chão

- Eu tb, ferrou Sakura - disse ino se juntando a amiga

-Será que pode dar certo? – as duas perguntaram

Os rapazes ao ouvir isso voltaram para o lugar que estava.

-Ué cadê as meninas? – perguntou Neji

-Não sei – disse Gaara com uma cara de poucos amigos

-Quer dizer que elas tão a fim dos caras – disse Sasuke revoltado

- Então vamos dar o troco – Disse Gaara

-Isso que dá se apaixonar CARA - encerrou Sasuke

-------xxxxxxxxxx

-Vamos deixar correr então sakura – disse ino

-Sim, se tiver que ser passageiro será, mais não podemos negar que gostamos delix – disse Ino levantando e estendendo a ao pra Sakura

-Que culpa nós temos de gostar deles. Sasuke e Gaara nós gostamos de vc´s – disse Sakura se levantando

-YeaH, nós gostamos mexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxmuuuuuuuuu – disse Ino

--------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Olha lá aquela moreninha ali tah dando mole, e ela tah com uma amiga loirinha bunitinha tb – apontou Gaara

- Qualquer uma serve – disse Sasuke

E os dois garotos se aproximaram das meninas oq deixou o grupo perplexo.

-E as meninas – disse Tenten

-Não sei não isso vai dar problema – disse Shika

------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vamos Sakura sua lerda, temos que voltar e beijar muito eles pra recuperar o tempo e ter o máximo de lembranças – disse Ino

- To indo, tenho culpa se o mundo decidiu girar mais forte hoje? – disse a menina rindo

Quando as duas avistaram o grupo correram e tropeçaram na areia e caíram no braço das amigas.

-Desculpe, acho que tropecei – disse Sakura vermelha

- É, a praia ta se mexendo – disse ino tb vermelha

-Bêbadas – disse Temari

-Cadê o Sasuke e o Gaara? – perguntou Sakura

-Não sei – disse Neji

- Que droga – disse ino

-Porque? – Perguntou Neji

-Porque noxxx decidimos que íamos deixar de ser bexxtaxx e eu queria conversar com eles – disse Ino sorrindo

- Xim – disse Sakura

-Desistiram de não ficar com eles – perguntou Hinata

- Na verdade dexixtimus de rexistir – disse Sakura sorrindo

- Apoiada – disse Ino

-Caramba – disse Shika e Temari ao mesmo tempo

As meninas olharam para trás e na hora que os dois estavam trocando beijos com as duas meninas.

As garotas ficaram estáveis, elas não podiam acreditar. Não era verdade, seu gaara com uma outra qualquer. Seu sasuke beijando outra?

COMO ELES PODIAM?

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer, eles não eram nada, mais elas realmente gostavam deles, porque deveria ser assim?

-Eu eu, vamos embora ino por favor – pediu Sakura

-Vamos – respondeu a amiga

As lágrimas não pararam de cair e a dor no peito parecia que ia fazer o coração parar de bater.

As Duas passaram por eles rumo a casa, eles não entenderam o pq elas estavam indo, mas ficou claro quando ino foi na direção deles e deu uma olada capaz de gelar qq um.

-Eu sabia que vocês não valiam a pena – disse e ino e foi embora com Sakura que sequer olhou para trás, os rapazes sem entender e preocupados foram falar com o grupo.

-Oq houve? – perguntou Gaara e a menina atrás dele

-Simplesmente vc´s merecem o prêmio de burro do ano – disse Neji sem importância

- hãn? - disse Sasuke

- Bom, agora que não tem mais nada eu posso contar, elas estavam com medo de vc´s serem apenas dois galinhas e como elas estavam gostando de vc´s estavam distantes. Porém agora depois de umas bebidas elas decidiram aproveitar e esquecer o medo, mais a verdade veio a tona antes – disse Tenten olhando para eles com ar de reprovação e deixando os garotos horrorizados

-a gente entendeu errado – disse Sasuke incrédulo

-não acredito que era da gente que elas falavam – disse Gaara de olhos arregalado

- MERxx - falaram os dois juntos e saíram correndo atrás das meninas.

----------xxxxxxxxxx

-Eu não posso acreditar que ele foi capaz de fazer isso, eu sabia ele é apenas mais um galinha insensível, o pior tipo de homem – dizia ino para Sakura num acesso de raiva.

-Eu estou com muita raiva, que nojo dele, foi só virarmos as costas – disse Sakura Revoltada. O choque passou e agora vinha a raiva.

-Ei vc´s duas espera – disse uma voz atrás delas.

E elas viraram para ver um arima e asaba suados correndo atrás delas.

E uma idéia não muito boa veio a mente delas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oq será que foi a mente delas? Será que existe desculpa para os meninos? Oq será que arima e Asaba planejam?

Acabou mais um cappppp ! Weeee nem demorei ehueheuheu ! Espero que gostem, e eu sou á coma s duas eheuhueue depois que eu der um jeito nesse quarteto vou dar uma atenção especial para os outros - Esperem um pouco pois todos iram ter reviravoltas ehuehue !

-A Saia da Sakura eh do Estilo Sabrina ... e a musica eh da Luka sem resposta

**_Uchiha Lara muito obrigada pela sua idéia e eu a ultlizei oká. Muito obrigadaaa. E é mesmo muito triste nê, se separar de quem a gente gosta, eu tb já fiz isso .. _**

Obrigada pelos Reviews e por favor deixei mais e mais -

**_Idéias tb são bem vindas, é sempre legal partilhar nê _**

Pra que quiser meu msn é **_elisabetecps_** arroba **_hotmail _**ponto**_ com_**

Bjokassssss 


	6. Passado x Presente Enjoy Cap 6

**Naruto não é meu .. Podia nê?**

Helloooooo, mais um capp no ar yeah estou trabalhando heuheuhe Espero que gostem, nesse cap entramos nareta final e teremos revelações surpreendentes buwaaabuwaaa! (cara de malvada), este cap vai estar focado especialmente na Sakura que estará numa situação muito dificil. Sempre maltrato ela T.T

_Resuminho: Eu não acredito, pq vc está aqui? – disse Ino incredula, nesse momento Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos correu para o quarto, infelizmente todo o grupo estava na sala e a viu nesse estado._

**Enjoy Cap 6 – O retorno do passado com o choque do presente.**

As meninas estavam vendo o Arima e Asaba se aproximarem...

-Nossa por vc´s estavam saindo tão rápido – disse Asaba ofegante

-Desculpe é que tivemos uns problemas – disse Sakura com o rosto vermelho

-Entendo – disse Arima

As meninas forçaram um sorriso.

-Foram aqueles meninos nê? – disse Asaba

-Sim, a gente tah cansada. Vamos procurar um hotel não queremos ir pra casa hoje. – disse Ino

-Se quiserem podem ficar conosco – disse arima solicito.

-Mas – quando Sakura ia falar algo foi interrompida por Arima

-Nós já sabemos dos garotos não vamos tentar nada – disse o rapaz

- Obrigada – falaram baixinho

Seguiram até a casa dos meninos em silencio.

xxx-------------xxxxxxxxxx-------------xxxxxxxxxx

-Aonde elas estão? – disse Gaara cansado de procurar

-Não estão em casa – disse Sasuke sentando na calçada da casa

Eles saíram correndo mais não acharam as meninas.

Quando eles percebem que o resto do grupo estava chegando após somente o celular de alguém tocar.

Trimmmmm Trimmmmmmmm

-Gomen nê , vou atender – e hinata atende o celular

-Sim, sou eu... Tudo bem ... vc´s tem, certeza... Sim sim até amanhã ... Sim sim até. – e Hinata desliga o celular e olha para todos e diz baixinho.

-Elas vão dormir fora hoje, avisaram que só chegarão amanhã.

Todos se olharam mais em especial Sasuke e Gaara ficaram mal, pois o estrago era culpa deles.

Não poderiam fazer nada até o dia seguinte e com certeza deixariam de usar meias palavras e conversariam como adultos, eles iriam falar oq sentiam esse era o plano pelo menos.

xxxxxxxxx---------xxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------

-Pronto agora podemos ficar sossegadas – suspirou ino desligando o telefone

-Obrigada pelo convite Arima e Asaba – disse Sakura recebendo um copo de chocolate quente do Arima

-Que nada, mais vamos conversar – disse ele sentando no sofá na frente delas.

-Querem mesmo saber? – disse Sakura baixinho

-Claro, apesar de qualquer coisa nos considero amigos – disse ele sorrindo ternamente.

Elas explicaram a historia e era bom desabafar. Porém eles fizeram algo inédito.

-Vocês já pensaram que pode ter ocorrido alguma informação errada aí? Parece que eles gostam de vc´s tb não entendo pq agiriam assim. – disse Asaba pensativo

-Concordo deve ter acontecido algo – disse Arima

As meninas ficaram surpresas.

-Pensei que vc´s nunca diriam algo assim – disse Ino

- Apesar de me sentir atraído por vocês nunca faria uso de um momento de fragilidade para conseguir isso – disse ele piscando oq fez com que as meninas ficassem vermelhas.

-Pois é, agora pode ser que a gente pense isso mais na hora não pensamos e nada – disse Sakura suspirando.

-Que seja, acho que temos que dar um tempo pra ver – disse Ino

-Já está tarde querem dormir? – perguntou Asaba convidando-lhes a subirem.

-Boa idéia, obrigada por tudo – disse Sakura

-Disponha – disse Arima

As meninas ficaram num quarto e dormiram juntas em uma cama de solteiro, elas conversaram um pouquinho antes de dormir e viram que realmente pode ter acontecido um mal entendido. Pelo menos pensar assim era mais reconfortante.

----------------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Estou vendo o nosso colégio, nossa quadra, estou sonhando? Parece que não estou mais em meu corpo. Olha lá a ino dispensando mais um rapaz, a Hinata e a Temari estão rindo, na quadra a Tenten joga... Eu estou indo em direção a sala, estou indo sozinha e estou levando uma carta... Entro na sala deixo a carta na mesa e saio sorrindo. Como é lindo meu sorriso. ..._

_Ué agora eu estou na rua, andando, chegando numa casa, meu coração aperta, porque eu estou chorando? Porque está doendo? Oq eu estou vendo? Quando viro eu vejo e mais lagrimas rolam pelo meu rosto. Espero até ela sair da casa dele, ela toma distancia ele já entrou em sua casa, é sábado eu não deveria vir aqui, agora eu me lembro, eu vivi isso, estou indo em direção a porta, batendo, ele grita da cozinha, "ESQUECEU ALGO?" , eu não respondo, quando ele abre a porta ele está sorrindo. "como vc pode?" perguntei baixinho, as lágrimas não paravam de cair. "eu , eu" Ele ainda não me respondeu,me evita olhar. "Você tem que entender que eu sou homem Sakura Chan", como ele foi capaz de dizer isso? Saio correndo o mais rápido que posso._

Sakura levanta suada.

_**Porque eu sonhei com isso? Já se passaram 4 meses desde que tudo aconteceu. **_

Pensava sakura se levantando e olhando a ino dormindo ainda. Ela mexe na amiga para que possam ir para casa, ela precisava de um banho, precisava espairecer, ela não queria lembrar do passado, não agora. Ino contrariada se levanta até lembrar que está na casa de Asaba.

-Droga vamos. – disse ela se arrumando.

Elas passaram pela cozinha e decidiram fazer um café da manhã, eram 9 da manhã e eles demorariam a acordar. Deixaram um bilhete também.

_Desculpe não esperarmos vc´s acordarem tivemos de ir..._

_Este café é um agradecimento. _

_Obrigada por tudo significou muito para nós duas._

_Se estiverem por Konoha lembrem-se de ligar para nós duas número é 98456235 _

_Sakura e Ino_

-Perfeito – disse Sakura olhando para a mesa feita e pro bilhete

-Vamos – disse Ino em direção a porta.

Elas saíram da casa deles e andaram em direção a delas. Sakura não quis dizer no que sonhara, parecia que a amiga estava se animando gradativamente quando chegavam perto da casa, o fato de que tudo pode ter sido um mal entendido a fazia brilhar, e o sol ajudava, batia e seu cabelo loiro e clareava tudo.

-Sua chamativa – dizia Sakura

-Sua invejosa – respondia a outra

Elas chegaram no portão da casa e quando Sakura ia entrar sentiu uma ao em seu ombro, ela se virou para ver e as palavras não saíram, palavras não porém as lagrimas escorriam.

Ela não conseguia fazer nada e correu por entre o portão rumo a casa. Para o seu azar a sala tava cheia e todos viram as lagrimas que caiam de seu rosto.

----xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------x

-OQ VC FAZ AKI KAKASHI? – disse Ino asperamente

O rapaz que tentou passar para ir atrás de Sakura não conseguiu pois Ino entrou na frente.

- Gostaria de falar com a Sakura-chan – disse com graciosidade

- E eu gostaria que vc fosse pra ( insira palavrão muito feio) – e fechou o portão as suas costas e entrou.

Ao ver a sala cheia ela sabia que teria de explicar.

-Oq houve com a Sakura ino? – perguntou temari preocupada

-Kakashi – respondeu ela, e com esse nome todas arregalaram os olhos

-NÃO ELE NÃO TEMOS QUE TIRA-LO DAQUI– gritou Hinata para o espanto de todos.

-O que esse cara tem de tão terrível – perguntou Neji que estava assustado pela reação que o nome do rapaz teve a sua prima.

-Acho que terei de explicar e espero que vc´s possam nos ajudar.

---------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---------------------

Flashback

_Vc´s souberam que entrou um professor novo no colégio? – dizia Sakura alegremente._

_-Não – elas responderam. Sakura contou que ele era um rapaz novo, recém formado que daria aula no terceiro ano de historia, ela o descrevera com muitos detalhes, detalhes até demais para a Sakura que não gostava muito de meninos. Nunca haviam chamado a atenção. Nós pegamos no pé dela que estava apaixonada. E isso se confirmou verdade depois de uns meses de aula. Sakura começou a escrever cartas de amor para ele. Ela assinava e ele as lia. Certo dia Temari contou que uma aluna se declarou para ele, Sakura perguntou oq foi que ele fez, ele claro rejeitou a declaração e disse que não poderiam ter um relacionamento. Sakura sorriu. Nessa época a gente queria que ela deixasse disso pq iria só perder tempo. Nós perguntamos pq ela sorriu. E ela disse:_

_-Ele não rejeita as minhas declarações e quando nos encontramos ele sempre me dá um sorriso. Ele me aceita por isso não aceita mais ninguém. Essa paixão durou todo o primeiro grau e parte do segundo grau, quando finalmente terminamos o segundo ano, na festa de encerramento estranhamente Kakashi estava lá. Ele deu um jeito de falar com a Sakura. Depois fomos descobrir oq era. E ela disse que ele havia se declarado. O professor se declarou para a aluna e disse que se tudo continuasse bem em ais um ano eles poderiam ficar juntos. Ficamos felizes apesar da diferença de idade, ele parecia ser correto. A diferença era de 7 anos de idade. Entramos no terceiro ano e eles começaram a namorar, Sakura ia para a casa dele aos domingos, esse foi o primeiro beijo de Sakura e seu primeiro namorado. Ele contou que escrivã caras para Sakura tb mais nunca pôde entrega-las que numa ocasião perfeita ele as entregaria. A Sakura vivia num mundo de sonhos. A atenção que ele dispensava a ela podia muito bem pelo fato dela ser a numero um do colégio ninguém que soubesse desconfiaria. Os meses passaram e depois de quatro meses de namoro Sakura foi a casa dele no Sábado para lhe dar um pedaço do bolo que havia feito. Quando ela chegou na esquina ele estava na porta e da casa dele estava saindo uma professora a Kurenai Sensei, ela olhou a distancia, ele deu um beijo nela e fechou a porta. Ela esperou a sensei sumir e foi a sua vez de tocar a campanhia quando ela ouviu lá de dentro , "ESQUECEU ALGO?" , quando ele abre a porta ele estava sorrindo. "como vc pode?" ela perguntou baixinho, as lágrimas caindo. Ele ainda não respondeu quando disse "Você tem que entender que eu sou homem Sakura Chan", Ela correu, até que parou na minha casa, e lá ela me contou, eu quis ir atrás dele para tirar satisfação ela não deixou. Ela ficou por uma semana em casa, e nesse tempo descobrimos que ele tb a traia com a diretora a Tsunade sama, ela ficou muito mal, quando voltou a escola Kakashi estava namorando com a Kurenai, ela entrou na sala e ironicamente no intervalo quando voltávamos pras salas um rapaz chamado Haku, muito bonito e sempre fez muitos sucessos com as meninas, estava a espera da Sakura. Ele perguntou como ela estava e que ficou preocupado. Nisso Kakashi chegava e ouviu Haku perguntar se a Sakura não queria sair com ele. Sakura disse que sim e o Kakashi a segurou pelos pulsos na frente de todos, quando ele notou a largou mais deixou uma marca. Na saída Kakashi a esperou e perguntou como estava e que ele sempre a amaria. Sakura riu e disse que oq ele sentia não era amor, ele disse que sakura não era uma mulher completa, e que ele não tiraria a pureza dela. Me esperasse foi oq ela disse, para isso ele não teve resposta. Desde então ele a segue com o olhar mais a Sakura manteve-se firme, terminamos o colégio e esperávamos nunca mais vê-lo. Ele só lembra a dor para a Sakura. " _

Fim do Flash Back

--------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-E ela ainda gosta dela – sasuke perguntou interrompendo o silêncio

-Não, a gente fazia essa pergunta sempre, e demorou meses até ela pode dizer que não – disse Tenten

-E para voltar a sorrir – completou Hinata com as aos no coração.

- Pode contar conosco esse cara nem vai chegar perto da Sakura – disse naruto

-Mas quem diria que ela teria uma historia tão triste não é? – disse Neji

Gaara pode notar o quanto aquilo afetava a Ino, e ele queria protege-la sentia que devia protege-la e ele faria isso custe oq custar.

------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------------

No quarto Sakura estava na cama deitada, chorando, ela não compreendia pq ele estava ali, pq ele ainda fazia ela se sentir tão mal e tão suja. Ela se sentia usada.

_Eu não gosto mais dele essa é a minha única certeza, mais ele foi meu primeiro namorado, muitas das minhas primeiras lembranças foi ele quem me deu. Por isso é tão difícil. Seria nessa época que oficiaríamos nosso namoro. Aquele estúpido.Baka BAka BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

Pensava Sakura.

-------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algumas horas se passaram

-Gente logo a Sakura vai acordar e vai estar com fome- disse ino tentando levantar o astral

-Verdade ela sempre fica com fome quando tá depressiva – disse Temari

-Eu ajudo – disse Hinata ino pra cozinha e sendo seguida pelos outros. Exceto pela Ino que foi em direção a porta e foi seguida pelos olhares de Gaara e Sasuke. Ela foi para a porta e fez uma cara muito feia para quem tinha tudo sobre controle.

Eles a seguiram

- oq vc ainda faz aqui? – perguntou ino Para um jovem de bermuda verde e cabelos prateados caindo nos olhos.

- Vc sabe essa resposta senhorita Yamanaka – disse o Kakashi com toda a calma sem tirar os olhos de um livro.

-Você é nojento, se afaste dela ela não quer mais nada com vc Kakashi – disse ainda arrogante ino

- E o respeito? Cadê o sensei? – disse sem olhar para ela

- ficou quando terminamos a escola – disse ela a cada vez mais atrevida

-Entendo, mas o assunto que tenho é para tratar com ela e não com vc Yamanaka – disse ele ignorando o nervosismo dela

- Ela não vai falar com você, ela já seguiu adiante Kakashi deixe-a em paz – disse ela

- Sem mim? O futuro da Sakura chan é ao meu lado – disse ele pela primeira vez tirando os olhos do livro e olhando para Yamanaka. Eram profundos olhares, o olhar dele era de matar. Ela se arrepiou ais não deu pra trás.

-Acho melhor você sair para não machuca-la mais do que você já fez. – disse ino o encarando, e com isto Kakashio voltou ao seu livro.

-Paciência é minha maior qualidade. – disse ele como se encerrasse o assunto

-Mas não é a minha – disse uma voz de homem o que fez Kakashi olhar.

-Quem são esse Yamanaka – perguntou Kakashi

-Eu sou Sasuke e este é Gaara – disse o rapaz com indiferença

- Sensei Kakashi – disse o outro encarando-os

- Eu aconselho que não perturbe mais a Sakura – disse Sasuke encarando –o

-Mais um apaixonado? Sakura-chan já dispensou rapazes muito mais afeiçoados que você portanto não se iluda o único homem da Sakura sou eu – disse Kakashi

-Vamos ver – disse Sasuke indo pra frente.

Gaara teve uma atitude totalmente chocante para ino, colocou as mão em sua cintura e a puxou para dentro. Sasuke olhou Kakashi mais uma vez e entrou também.

**_- veremos – _**pensava Kakashi

------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----------------------xxxxXXXxxXXXx

-Eu tenho que ser corajosa e ir em frente, não posso parar. O que eu passei é que vai me levar pra frente – repetia Sakura para si mesma.

Ela levantou tomou uma ducha e pos um short jeans com uma blusinha regata em v, ela desceu e viu uma linda mesa de almoço.

- Vocês me esperaram? – disse sakura incrédula, devia ser umas 4 da tarde

- Sim – fizeram eles.

-Obrigada – disse a menina feliz.

-Você demorou – disse Naruto que levou um soco de Sasuke.

- Desculpe – disse a menina

Acabaram por comer e foi uma refeição muito legal, jogara cartas e dominós, até que a noite decidiram sair para comer algo, porém alguém olhava a distancia. **_Essa é a minha chance._** Pensava Kakashi

Ele ficou a espreita e quando Sakura foi ao banheiro ele a interceptou.

- Sakura-chan – disse ele

- Kakashi sensei – disse ela friamente

- Nada de kun? – perguntou ele

- acredito que vc deveria ter tirado o chan sensei. – disse ela dando as costas

- espera pelo menos escuta um pouco – pediu ele

-fale – disse ela olhando para ele

- eu queria te dar isso – e ele puxou uma caixinha que tinha visivelmente cartas

-São as que te dei? – perguntou ela

-Não são as minhas respostas – disse ele encarando –a

Ela sentiu faltar o ar, o coração apertava.

-Leia e me responda Sakura chan eu estarei te esperando- disse ele e levantou uma mão para tocar no seu rosto, porém foi interceptado por um rapaz.

-Sakura estamos te esperando na mesa – disse Sasuke olhando do para a moça.

- Hai – e ela seguiu para a mesa

- eu lhe disse afaste-se dela. – disse Sakura largando a ao dele e seguindo atrás de Sakura

Ele foi para a mesa e sentou ao lado dela.

De lá, todos seguiram para a casa das meninas e fizeram uma mini festa com muita bebida e diversão para relaxar, logo no inicio da noite Gaara e Sasuke puxou Sakura e Ino em um cantinho.

- Que foi? – perguntou ino olhando para eles e eles olhavam para o chão

- nós queríamos pedir desculpas por ontem, nós fomos atrás de vc´s e ouvimos algumas coisas e entendemos errado. – disse Gaara

-Sei que oq fizemos foi errado mais queríamos somente dizer. – disse Sasuke e os dois saíram.

As meninas se olharam e interrogações surgiram na cabeça.

-Malucos – disse Ino rindo e voltando para a festa.

Sakura apesar de se divertir queria sair dali, mas não tinha para aonde ir, quando ela chegou na porta com a caixa, Sasuke apareceu por trás dela e lhe disse:

-Você quer um lugar calmo para ler?

Sakura fez que si com a cabeça, ele a puxou pelo braço e a levou até a casa que eles estavam hospedados, ela maior que a delas e tinha muitos quartos, sasuke a levou pro dele e a deixou lá, quando ele ia sair, ela segurou sua camisa.

-Quer que eu fique? – perguntou ele

- poderia?- perguntou ela baixinho

Ele apenas sentou. A cada carta ela chorava baixinho, algumas ela ria, outras rasgava, era estranho a sensação que estava ali, mais com o Sasuke ao seu lado se sentia protegida. Quando terminou ela perguntou se podia tomar um banho, Sasuke lhe apontou seu banheiro. Enquanto escutava a ducha ele ficou tentado a olhar as cartas, mas não olhou.

**_Isso só diz respeito a ela, eu não posso mexer. _** – pensava ele.

Quando ela saiu do banho ele levou um susto, ela vestia somente uma camisa dele que estava no banheiro, um blusão azul, colado ao corpo por causa da água, cabelo caindo. Sasuke nunca havia achado ela tão linda, ele corou bruscamente.

- Sakura você ainda gosta dele? – perguntou Sasuke

-Não, mais ainda tenho lembranças dele, acho gosto dele – disse ela olhando pro chão

Quando ouviram um, barulho lá me baixo. Eles saíram para olhar e se assustaram ao ver Gaara e Ino agarrados no sofá, sakura deu uma risada e puxou Sasuke de volta para o quarto.

Ela deitou na cama e Sasuke puxou um colchão mais Sakura falou algo:

-Poderia dormir comigo? – perguntou corada

Ele ficou paralisado.

**_Oq ela estava fazendo ? _**- pensava ele.

Quando deito Sakura a abraçou, eles ficara abraçados por muito tempo olhando o reflexo da lua entrar no quarto pela janela. Ele fazia cafuné no cabelo dela. Então Sakura o olhou e Sasuke já estava olhando para ela, nesse momento, Sakura foi para beija-lo. Fechou seus olhou...

- não – disse Sasuke

Sakura não entendeu, abriu os olhos.

-Eu quero fazer tudo certo, não quero ser substituto quero que vc goste de mim – e com isso empurrou a cabeça de Sakura em seu peito, ele sentiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

-Obrigada por me entender Sasuke-kun – disse ela baixinho antes de cair adormecida.

Ela nem pode perceber que aquele kun deixou corado o rapaz que estava lutando para fazer o que é certo.

Antes que dormisse Sasuke disse

Eu te amo Sakura- chan

-------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxXxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oq será que o Kakashi ainda pretende fazer? As férias estão chegando ao fim, como será depois da praia? Será que o amor acaba com o verão?

Teremos mais foco nos outros casais a partir de agoraaa uhuu

Espero que tenham gostado

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews - fico muito muito muito feliz mesmo **

Esse cap ficou curtinho mais não tinha como introduzir mais alguma coisa aqui rs, ia perder o foco

**O kakashi eh safado nê! Galinhaaaa ehuehue tadinho s2 Kakashi Sensei...**

É isso aih vejo vc´s logo .

**Nhá sim o meu msn foi errado xD o fanfiction meu os underline ( aqueles tracinhos em baixo) portanto o correto é:**

**elisabete **underline** cps **underlinearroba** hotmail **ponto** com**


	7. Cap 7

Naruto não me pertence eu que pertenço a naruto - 

Oiieeee, olha nós aqui no sétimo episodio

Aqui será aonde as coisas vão mudar eu não sabia se fazia esse o encerramento ou continuava e decidi continuar por aqui, já que essa segunda parte tem uma ligação muito grande com a primeira. Iniciaremos uma segunda fase, é porque por mais que gostemos da praia a vida não pode ser toda em férias nê? E no mais eles tem uma vida inteira nas suas cidades.

Esse capitulo terá duas parte a primeira que encerra a primeira fase e a segunda parte que dará inicio a vida após as férias. Colocarei os dois titulos aqui em cima pra meio dar uma explicadinha e não ficar nada muito confuso.

Vou só fazer uma ressalva aqui para que todos compreendam bem a segunda parte, vou colocar alguns dados referente a faculdade que eles fazem.

**Gaara** : 3º Periodo de Música ( sim eu acho que combina ehuehuem, Gaara fofim )

**Sasuke**: 2º Periodo de Direito ( ele é serio o )

**Neji**: 2º Administração de empresas ( sim, ele tem que cuidar da fortuna da família )

**Shikamaru**: 2º período de Filosofia (eu achei o curso perfeito para ele nê heueh)

**Naruto**: Entrando na faculdade, ele ficou reprovado e vai começar a fazer Direito agora. ( ehuehuee eu reprovei ele, eu reprovei ele)

As meninas estão todas entrando agora

**Sakura** : Direito ( sala do naruto yeah ò.Ó)

**Ino**: Moda ( ela eh linda nê - e fica no prédio do gaara /mal)

**Tenten**:Educação Física ( Lema tenten: eu me remexo muitooo xD )

**Temari**: Publicidade ( pensa rápido e é inteligente )

**Hinata**: Medicina ( sim sim ela de avental branco kawaii)

Primeira parte titulo:

Amor de verão sobe serra? 

Resuminho: Os relacionamentos se aprofundaram no ultimo final de semana juntos, mas será que ficará somente nisso? Em uma história de verão? A preocupação era cada vez maior a cada momento que se passava.

Segunda parte titulo:

As ex dele Os pretendentes dela 

Resuminho: - Eu não sabia que essa faculdade era um prostíbulo, bando de oferecidas – dizia tenten a Sakura num surto de revolta, oq essas meninas faziam em cima dos garotos dela. E uma veia pulsou em sua cabeça.

E vamos a Historia -

**Amor de verão sobe Serra? **

O sol entrando pela janela devagarzinho, já era sábado. Desde que vieram passar as férias se foram exatamente 9 dias, nem parecia que já estavam no fim das 2 semanas de férias. Aconteceu tanta coisa, pra tanta gente. Temari estava realmente apaixonada por um tipo de cara que ela julgava lerdo, porém de lerdo Shika não tinha nada era só seu jeito que era diferente, e essa diferença que fez ela ter tanto interesse no rapaz. Tenten que ao inicio achou neji frio e insensível, descobriu que ele simplesmente é pratico nada mais que isso, e que quando estão sozinhos e sorri pra ela e seus gestos carinhosos a fazem tremer de felicidade, ele a fazia se sentir importante por ter esse lado que só mostrava para ela, isso a envolveu. Hinata foi contagiada pelo estilo de naruto e apesar de se conhecerem a pouco tempo, sentia que aquela alegria a fazia se tornar mais alegre, aqueles olhos azuis e seu sorriso descontraído havia pego hinata. Ino sabia que gaara era insensível e tinha seus defeitos, mais ela não podia negar que se sentia protegida ao lado dele, que sentia a confiança voltar a sim quando olhava aqueles olhos sérios que a encaravam e sempre diziam algo mais, seus olhos falavam mais que sua boca, e ela conseguia entender, ainda mais agora deitada nos braços dele no sofá da casa vendo o rapaz acordar e dar lhe um beijo na testa que a fez corar e para terminar Sakura que estava olhando o sol e sabia que havia se como imaginara se apaixonado por esse estranho que a respeitou, brigou por ela e a fez se tornar mais confiante, ele esteve com ela quando ela pensava que não precisava de ninguém, agora me aperta em seus braços mais forte como se dissesse nem pense em fugir.

-ai ai ai só nos resta mais um dia – reclamava tenten na mesa

-Quero mais férias – dizia Naruto agarrando Hinata por trás

-Eu tenho que concordar que ficar aqui me parece mais atraente que voltar a rotina normal – disse Neji

-eu não quero voltar – falaram todos.

---------xxXxXxxxXXxxxXXXxx

-Bom dia – disse Gaara olhando para ino

-Bom dia – disse ino abrindo os olhos de vez

Ela fechou-os novamente pela claridade que estava a sala, cheia de janelas enormes e sem cortinas acabou por ver o dia radiante lá fora.

Nesse momento eles escutam as escadas e os dois juntos olham para trás.

-A há te peguei ino – disse Sakura rindo

- besta – foi a resposta de ino que se escondeu atrás de gaara.

-Oq faz aqui – perguntou gaara

-Ontem nós viemos para cá, vc´s chegaram depois e não perturbamos vocês - disse Sasuke

-Obrigado – murmurou gaara

-Acho que devemos retornar para a casa correta – disse Ino

-Sim tb acho – disse sakura indo para a porta. Elas chegaram juntas na porta e com seus melhores sorrisos viraram para trás

-Vocês vêem conosco? – perguntaram juntas

-Claro – os dois responderam sorrindo contagiados pelos lindos sorrisos delas.

----XxxXxxxXXXXxxXXxXX

-ai ai, que droga – reclamava naruto a cada 1 segundo

-Para com isso seu problemático – dizia shikamaru

- não dá, tô triste – dizia naruto

-Chegamosssss – gritava ino na porta

-Tô com fome tem comida? – dizia Sakura e as duas foram para a mesa seguidas pelos seus belos acompanhantes.

-Até que enfim se arrumaram heim. – disse Neji

-Pensei que iam demorar até o ultimo minuto – disse Temari rindo

- bleee – foi a resposta de Sakura

eles sentaram a mesa e conversaram um pouco e novamente o assunto veio a tona.

- É uma pena acabar amanhã, não quero - disse Naruto

-Hãn? – disse Sakura e ino sem entenderem

-Queridas temos que voltar amanhã esqueceu?- disse Tenten

-VERDADE? – disse Sakura

- sim, infelizmente – completou Temari

- justo agora – disse Ino

-Vc´s tb vão? – perguntou Sakura ao Sasuke

- sim temos que arrumar o dormitório recepcionar os novatos e ainda arrumar as oisas do naruto que vai entrar esse ano. – respondeu cabisbaixo.

- a sim – respondeu ela sem olha-lo.

-Nós tb temos que ver a nossa faculdade, conseguimos ir para a mesma mais temos que ver dormitórios já que não é na mesma cidade. – disse Temari pratica

- sim – respondeu ino meio desanimada.

O pensamento que todos compartilhavam ali era a duvida de oq iria acontecer? os relacionamentos se aprofundaram no ultimo final de semana juntos, mas será que ficará somente nisso? Em uma história de verão? A preocupação era cada vez maior a cada momento que se passava. Ninguém queria ser só um caso, ninguém queria ser esquecido. Até porque o sentimento que estava ali não era simplesmente pra ser esquecido.

O que ninguém pensou era como fariam isso,a decisão foi deixar rolar.

-Vamos aproveitar esse tempo sem se preocupar – Sugeriu gaara.

- Sim – responderam todos.

- É verdade. – E nisso naruto se levantou e puxou hinata, ele pediu a chave do carro de neji para levar a hinata num lugar e entre risinhos o rapaz deu a chave. Naruto a levou para o carro e não lhe disse nada.

"**esse tipo de atitude dele é estranha, aonde ele vai me levar? Será que ele que aquilo?"** e ao pensar nisso ela corou bruscamente.

-er, Na na Naruto Kun aonde vc está me le levando do? – perguntou vermelha pro seus pensamentos.

-É algo que eu tenho que fazer com você antes de irmos embora, não sei quando teremos outra oportunidade – disse ele com uma cara séria que era totalmente diferente de seu habitual sorriso.

-E aonde se.. se .. seria Naru ru to Kun? – perguntou mais vermelha

-Você vai ver- disse ele indo e direção a saida da cidade.

Hinata não conseguia parar de pensar que era "aquilo" e ela não estava preparada, o naruto não parecia querer forçar isso.

"**mais se for o naruto kun eu... eu... eu... diria sim" **pensou ela e ficou muito vermelha e com a respiração falha, naruto percebeu isso

-algum problema Hina-chan? – perguntou ainda serio.

-Nã não Naruto Kun – disse rapido demais para quem não tinha nada.

- ok, estamos chegando– disse ele.

Nesse momento a Hinata quase parou de respirar ela viu uma plaquinha em neon, onde estava escrito Lar do Amor, o melhor motel da região. E ele estava indo para aquela direção, ele ligou a seta.

"**ai meu deus oq eu faço, eu disse pensei que sim mais eu não vou conseguir, eu não sei aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **com esses pensamentos ela viu a placa piscar tão próximo e o Naruto ligar a seta ela fechou os olhos **"não sei, oq faço? Oq faço, ai me deus eu amo o naruto mais isso é ir rápido demais, ai meu deus ai meu deus" **Hinata de olhso fechados brigava consigo mesmo pra saber se ela iria ou não, oq faria?

-Chegamos Hinata, vamos – e naruto abriu a porta e saiu, foi na porta da hinata e a abriu ele viu a menina de olhos fechados e perguntou – Hinata vamos, ou você não quer?

-Não é que não queira. – disse ela de olhos fechados e muito corada

-Eu pago pra você Hina chan – disse ele olhando para ela.

-Não é esse o pro problema – disse ela.

Ele pegou a mão dela e a puxou do carro.

-NÃOOOOOO – hina deu um grito e abriu os olhos, e oq viua chocou

-Você não gosta de Ramen Hina? – pergunto naruto preocupado

Hinata quase morreu ela ficou mais vermelho possivel e impossivel, com os olhos arregalados ela disse

-Ramen?

-Sim,é pq ramen é a coisa que eu mais gosto e eu queria comer com você para ter essa lembrança para sempre –disse ele vermelho e olhando pro chão.

- Eu adoro ramen – disse saindo do carro e dando as mãos para Naruto.

"**meu deus oq eu estava pensando " **pensava hinata enquanto iam em direção a loja de ramen que ficava dentro de um posto de gasolina ao lado do motel.

-Eu vi essa loja quando eu estava vindo para a praia e não imaginei que iria se tornar um lugar especial para mim – disse Naruto baixinho

Hinata simplesmente o beijou. E eles juntos apreciaram o melhor ramen do mundo

------XxXXxxXXxxxxXXx

- Que droga amanhã já teremos de voltar – disse Sakura de biquíni sentada na beira da praia

- Eu sei, concordo com você – disse Ino ao seu lado. Do lado dela dois rapazes sentados se olhavam e tb notava-se que estavam triste.

-Passou rápido mesmo – disse Sasuke

Gaara ia falar algo mais foi interrompido por uma voz estranhamente conhecida para ele.

- Olá - disse a voz que fez todos virarem

- ARIMA E ASABA - disse as meninas juntas e sorriram

- Obrigada por aquela vez, graças a vocês deu tudo certo. – disse Sakura sorrindo

- Que bom – disse Arima sob o olhar emburrados de Gaara e Sasuke.

- Viemos nos despedir – disse Asaba triste

- já? – disse Ino

- Quer que ele fique mais Ino ? – perguntou Gaara baixinho que fez a menina corar e dar um soco nele.

- É que temos que retornar a faculdade, espero que vc´s entrem para a nossa faculdade, ia ser muito legal ser seu sempai. – e com um aceno eles se foram, as meninas acenaram de volta. E Sakura notou o olhar de Sasuke emburrado.

-Te foi vc´s tão com ciúme? – disse Sakura rindo

- Verdadeee é isso, Bingo – disse ino

- Quem tem ciúme aqui? – disse Gaara que botou seus braços ao redor da cintura da ino e a puxou para bem perto.

-Quero ver quem é louco de fazer algo que me deixe com ciúme – disse fazendo uma cara de mal encarado.

- Que medoooo – disse ino tentando correr.

O dia passou e apesar de ter sido perfeito eles estavam tristes. Jantaram juntos, e dormiram todos como acampamento.

Sakura foi a ultima a dormir e quando Sasuke já caindo de sono foi perguntar porque ela tava acordada ela dise

-É que se eu dormir o dia vai acabar. – Sakura olhou pro chão e Sasuke a abraçou e puxou para perto dele.

–Descanse – foram suas palavras.

Só que é inevitável se chama assim pq não se pode evitar e a hora passou. Depois do café da manhã já eram umas 2 da tarde, ou seja, hora de ir embora. Elas arrumaram as coisas, eles tb. As quatro estava juntos nos carros e seguiram juntos até u restaurante aonde foram almoçar. Todos estavam comemorando e felizes, estavam cheios de grandes recordações.

Acabaram o almoço e se despediram, ninguém chorou apesar de terem tido vontade.

E ao ver os meninos entrando numa pista contraria a verdade veio a tona.

- Nhá oq vou fazer sem o neji? – reclamava Tenten

- hum, ele deixou telefone com você Tenten? – perguntou Temari com uma cara intrigada

- Verdade não. – disse a garota fazendo a mesma cara da Temari

- Ei, e vc hinata? – perguntou temari novamente

- eh, hum, acho que o naruto-kun esqueceu

-Vc Ino? – Pergunta da Temari

- Não - respondeu a garota

-Sakura?- perguntou Temari

- er, ele não me deu um beijo imagina o telefone – disse a Garota rindo

- MERDx REALMENTE FOI UM CASO DE VERÃO – disse Temari gritando, ela ficou revoltada mais ao mesmo tempo triste.

- Você acha? – perguntou ino

- vc não acha? – disse Temari revoltada

- talvez tenha sido só falta de atenção, até pq seu irmão e o neji são fáceis de achar e eles andam juntos, não teria côo se esconder. – disse Sakura

-não sei não – disse Temari

-O importante é pensar no futuro – tentou animar a Ino mais a preocupação era evidente.

E eis que surge a duvida será que eu só fui um caso de verão?

-------------

**Acabou essa parteeeeee ! Yeah xD eles saíram da praia T.T nada mais de sasuke de bermuda .. enfim agora começa a segunda temporada **

**Será que os meninos realmente consideraram elas como um casinho de verão? Espero que não x **

Segunda parte titulo:

As ex dele Os pretendentes dela 

Resuminho: - Eu não sabia que essa faculdade era um prostíbulo, bando de oferecidas – dizia tenten a Sakura num surto de revolta, oq essas meninas faziam em cima dos garotos dela. E uma veia pulsou em sua cabeça.

E vamos a Historia again-

As ex dele Os pretendentes dela 

Nem dá pra acreditar que já se passou uma semana que voltamos e que hoje vãos nos mudar para a faculdade, nossa o tempo voa. Pensava Sakura terminando de arrumar suas coisas. Elas decidiram se encontrar na sua casa e irem somente no carro dela pois era maior e elas ficariam juntas, já que o dormitório que ficariam eram quartos um ao lado da outra. Exceto Sakura que ia ficar sozinha, e já combinaram que seria o quarto generalizado.

-Pq sempre o meu? – reclamava Sakura.

As meninas chegaram na casa de Sakura na hora combinada e estava vestida a rigor.

Tenten vestia uma caça preta com blusa de gola role preta e seus coques tradicionais. Temari estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusinha florida com jaqueta jeans. Hinata estava vestida com uma calça marrom blusinha branca mostrando o umbigo, Ino estava com uma calça rosa blusa de botão branca com colete rosa por cima e pra finalizar sakura estava de calça jeans escuro, uma blusinha tomara que caia preta e um sobre tudo preto. Elas estavam lindas e o inverno a fez usar muita roupa mais manter o grande estilo.

- nossa vc´s tão lindas – disse Sakura descendo com suas malas para o carro que estava em baixo.

- E vc não? - disse Temari piscando um olho.

-A faculdade vai ser maravilhosa – disse Ino terminando de por as malas no carro.

- sim sim - disse Hinata

E elas entraram no carro e foram a caminho da cidade vizinha que ficava a mais ou menos 40 minutos.

- Ei, vocês sabem da historia da faculdade? – perguntou Ino com cara de sabichona

-Não qual? – disse Sakura que estava dirigindo

- Se você entrar na Toudai com seu amor, ou encontra-lo lá, vc´s serão felizes para sempre – disse ela

- Aaaaa eu querooooooo achar um amoorrrrr lá, chega de problematicos. – disse Temari

-Sim – todas falaram.

As férias passaram e os meninos, os pseudos -príncipes encantados não deram noticias então elas decidiram não esperar.

-A fila anda – dizia ino e todas concordavam, mais o sentimento não é tão fácil de rançar as vezes ainda pensavam neles, mais a decepção foi um pouquinho grande.

-Eu pensei que foi especial- pensavam elas.

Elas seguiram rumo a faculdade aonde muitas aventuras esperarão por elas -

-------------XxXXXxxXXXxxXXxXXXxxx

- Que saco ter que recepcionar os novatos – dizia Shikamaru organizando os dormitórios

-Pq eu tenho que fazer isso se eu tb sou novato? – reclamava Naruto

-Eu não quero fazer isso – reclamava Gaara

-DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA E TRABALHAR – gritou Neji

Sasuke que ia reclamar desistiu depois do humor do amigo que desde que voltaram da praia não estava lá muito bom, ele entendia, afinal o telefonema esperado nunca aconteceu.

Flash back

- Bom, agora é esperar elas ligarem. – disse Neji

- sim – confirmou Gaara

-Sendo hinata prima do neji elas tem acesso a nosso telefone, já que sabem que moramos juntos na faculdade – disse Sasuke

-Tomara que não demorem – disse Naruto.

Fim Flash Back

Porém os dias passaram e nada do telefone tocar, nada de alguém perguntar alguma coisa, nada delas darem sinal de vida.

**- Eu pensei que foi especial – **pensavam eles

-------------XxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXxxxxxx

-CHEGAMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS – gritou Sakura parando o carro e frente a uma republica estilo antiga, feita de tijolos com mais ou menos uns 5 andares.

- Que fofaaaaaaaa Adorei – disse Temari que adorava construções antiga

- sim muito kawaii – disse Hinata

-Vamos conhecer? – perguntou tenten e as meninas seguiram em direção a entrada. Deram seus nomes e receberam as chaves e as regras.

-Eu sou Sai, Nada de meninos aqui a noite, esta casa é feminina e de família, ao lado é a masculina, nada de exibicionismo, eis o mapa da faculdade e em seus quartos as regras dos cursos que foram matriculadas. Sejam bem vindas. – disse uma senhora da recepção. Elas pegaram, as malas e subiram. Quando estavam no degrau Tenten ouviu uma voz cumprimentando a sai, foi olhar mais não viu ninguém.

Parecia a voz do porco do neji devo estar tendo alucinações – pensava ela.

Elas se instalaram e seguiram para a cerimônia de abertura. Que aconteceria as 6 da tarde.

-Anda falta 10 minutos temos que nos apressar. – disse Sakura batendo na porta de ino

- Tenho que retocar a maquiagem calma- dizia ino

Elas seguiram correndo para o salão e sentaram na ultima fila, lógico que aquele quinteto ia fazer sucesso, mais elas não acharam que fosse tanto. Os olhos e cochicho quando elas passavam para sentar foi tremendo que chamou a atenção de um grupo mais na frente.

-Olha o povo já ta chavecando – apontou Neji

- Deve ser bonita – disse Gaara tentando olhar mais o reitor da faculdade chamou todas a atenções para si, bom quase todas, pois um rapaz que estava com um rabo de cavalo branco e óculos foi capaz de fazer psiu e atrair a atenção das meninas, elas olharam ele apontou para um papel e tacou para elas. Caiu no colo de Hinata que abriu o papel e leu.

**Convite**

**Festa de abertura das aulas hoje no barzinho atrás dos dormitórios. **

**Ás 8:00 não se atrase, bebida e comida liberada.**

**Traje sensual ou melhor sem traje.**

**Convite especial **

**Kabuto x Itachi Corp. **

Hinata passou para as outras garotas e Ino fez um ok com os dedos pro rapaz que sorriu e passou a olhar para o reitor.

- Weee festa – disse Temari baixinho

-Eba eba eba – empolgava-se Tenten tb falando baixinho

- eu sabia que ia ser ótimo a faculdade – disse Ino um pouquinho mais alto.

- E com isso estão liberados – disse o Reitor encerrando a abertura das aulas.

Nesse momento alguns garotos fizeram uma rodinha ao redor das meninas, hinata corada não conseguiu sair e ficou envergonhada oq atraia ais olhares.

Passando por essa confusão em direção a saída um certo grupo de meninos viu essa confusão e com seu próprio fã clube disse:

-Coitada das novatas – disse Sasuke

- Sim, olha que animais – disse Gaara saindo. Sasuke viu um pontinha de cabelos rosas e seu coração disparou.

**Não seria possível como eu sou burro e saiu do salão.**

As meninas após se apresentarem aos veteranos seguiram para o dormitório onde conheceram algumas meninas. E logo ficaram sabendo sobre a elite da faculdade.

Os meninos eram

No topo estava os que faziam as melhores festas.

Itachi e Kabuto. Eles eram os queridinhos da faculdade pois estavam no ultimo ano e eram lindos.

No meio tínhamos _Shino e o kiba. _

_E tinha tb o quarteto maravilha que estavam desde o inicio da semana se tornado em quinteto, pois um amigo loirinho de olhos azuis havia entrado na faculdade agora. _

_-Eles são lindossssss – dizia a garota loira de cabelos escorridos e na altura do ombro._

_Sobre as meninas tome cuidado, quem manda aqui é a Tayuya um ruiva de longos cabelos e a __Anko_

_-Elas já foram ex-namoradas de quase todos esses meninos em cima. Na verdade a movimentação feminina são das ex dos meninos que fazem a vida de qq garota que elas não gostem um inferno. – alertou a moça_

_- Pode deixar a gente sabe se cuidar, mais obrigada – disse Temari. _

_As meninas seguiram para seus quartos e foram se arrumar para a abertura da festa. _

_- Gente amanhã temos aula já, por isso nada de beber demais. – dizia Sakura antes de entrar em seu quarto._

_-Tááá – responderam todas rindo. _

_-Sei sei – disse Sakura fechando a porta. _

_As meninas se arrumaram e se encontraram as oito em ponto no dormitório, a garota de mais cedo tb se encontrou para ir com elas apesar de ser seu segundo ano não parecia ter muitas amigas. _

Descrição das roupa

Sakura : estava de vestido preto tomara que caia curto e bota até o joelho, cabelos soltos.

Ino: Saia rodada rosa com blusinha branca justa que deixa a barriga de fora com uma sandália que enrola nas pernas.

Temari: Calça jeans com bota por cima da calça e uma blusinha preta de botão com botões abertos em cima em baixo.

Temari: vestido rosa de um ombro só e uma sandália de salto rosa.

Hinata: Saia branca, blusinha azul larguinha caindo pelos ombros e duas trancas nos cabelos.

Assim elas foram para a festa e na entrada estava um lindo rapaz com cabelos pretos, olhos profundos e marcas de olheiras. Ele viu as meninas e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do rapaz de cabelos pratas ao seu lado.

Ele veio na direção das meninas e as cumprimentou

-Sejam bem vindas. – disse ele

-Como sabe que somos novatas? – disse Ino

-Pq eu ainda não as tinha visto por aqui!- disse ele sorrindo conduzindo para uma mesa vazia.

- A sim – disse Ino e sorriu

- Eu me chamo Itachi – disse o rapaz dando beijinho na bochecha das meninas.

-Eu sou sakura, ela Hinata, Tenten, Temari e Ino – disse Sakura

- Muito prazer, este aqui é meu amigo Kabuto – disse Itachi puxando um rapaz muito bem vestido.

- Muito prazer senhoritas, qualquer coisa não hesite em nos chamar – disse ele e foi interrompido por um grito.

-KA-BU-TO quero vodka agora – disse uma ruiva com uma micro saia preta e um top que mais era um sutiã e longos cabelos ruivos caindo pelo corpo.

-Pelo menos o cabelo serve de roupa- disse Tenten e fazendo todas rirem. A garota não ouviu mais as risadas lhe chamaram a atenção, ela lançou um olhar para a morena que retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

Em seguida uma morena puxou itachi da mesa.

-E lá se foram os gatinhos. – disse Temari pegando uma bebida que o garçom pos na mesa. Elas beberam e riram bastante. Havia a frente onde elas estavam e a parte de trás que parecia ser bem animada, ouvia-se gritos de beija, de eu já peguei, ele é eu ex, porém nenhuma delas quis ir pra lá.

-Tem bastante gente bonita aqui nê? – dizia Temari

-Verdade- disse Hinata

Vez ou outro itachi aparecia e jogava uma conversa olé para uma das meninas. Ele era lindo e muito gato elas chegaram a essa conclusão de que não valia nada, era só ver a quantidade de meninas que apontavam para ele como troféu.

- Ele adora essa atenção – dizia Ino apontando para o itachi que se esbaldava e exibia cada vez mais.

-Com certeza- disse Sakura

Quando estava chegando as duas da manhã meninas já haviam bebido bastante e comido tb estava na hora de irem para casa, dispensaram as cantadas e nem, se deram o trabalho de se apresentar para alguém.

-Vamos das tchau pro itachi e kabuto que nos convidaram e irmos. – disse Temari levantando e sendo seguida pelas meninas.

Quando Itachi as viu ele abriu um sorriso e foi na direção delas

-Era vc´s que eu precisava vem aqui no palco, eu tava indo busca-las. – E com isso foi puxando elas.

Kabuto estava no palco com um microfone começou a falar, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Então como tradição a caloura mais gostosa, se bem que esse ano foi empate técnico entre o quinteto de novatas. Venham até aqui meninas – disse Kabuto e Itachi as arrastou

-O Que? – disse Sakura que chamou atenção de uma mesa que estava lotada de menina.

- Digam seus nomes – disse Itachi passando-lhes o microfone.

Agora sim todos olhavam

-hum, eu sou Sakura – disse ela passando o microfone e muito vermelha igualzinha a suas amigas.

-Eu sou Temari – disse passando o microfone

- Hi..hi hinata – e passou o microfone

-Eu sou Ino – e passou o microfone

-Tenten – e passou o microfone para Itachi

Com isso a mesa que estava repleta de meninas ficou paralisada olhando-as.

- Eu não acredito – disse um rapaz de olhos perolados.

Itachi abraçou Sakura e disse

-Uma salva de palmas, e tirem o olho que são minhas e todos riram, menos elas que estavam vermelhas demais.

Elas saíram do palco e Itachi ainda estava abraçado quando

-HINATA CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN – e um rapaz pulou na garota e deu lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Naruto Kunnnnnnn, você aqui? – disse sakura

O garoto terminou o beijo. E olhou para as meninas.

-Senti saudade de vocês – e abraçou todas elas. Itachi que estava abraçado com a Sakura sentiu um olhar muito furioso.

-Se divertindo muito Sakura? – uma voz perguntou. Sakura olhou para ver quem era e seu sorriso acabou , ela olhou e viu Sasuke, seu sasuke em uma mesa rodeado de mulheres, e o pior mulheres bonitas.

-Não tanto quanto você- disse ela olhando para ele que fez se lembrar que ele estava com aquelas garotas.

-Então vc conhece meu maninho Sakura chan? – disse Itachi

-Maninho? – disse sakura

-Sim – encerrou itachi que foi puxado pela ruiva novamente sem mais explicações.

As meninas olharam para a mesa e lá estavam Neji, Sasuke, Gaara e Shikamaru. Tão perto e a raiva foi tamanha que elas deram tchauzinho e foram embora, Naruto foi junto de sua hinata claro.

-Só o naruto demonstrou saudade. – disse Ino

-Aqueles infelizes – disse Temari

-E a gente sem dar atenção pra ninguém – disse Tenten

-E eles lá com aquelas vadias – encerrou Sakura

Com fúria nos olhos elas seguiram para o dormitório.

-----------xxXXxxxXXXXX

-hum, entendi tudo – disse Kabuto sentando na mesa dos rapazes

- Oq? – disse Gaara com voz de poucos amigos

- As gatinhas conheciam vocês, por isso não tavam dando bola pra ninguém, só que infelizmente a bola foi fora e a sobra é nossa – disse Itachi com um sorriso sexy na boca.

-Cala a boca – foi a resposta de Sasuke que levantou e seguido de seus amigos foi para o dormitório.

---------------------XxxXXxXXXX

-Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiii garotaaaaassss – gritava uma menina de cabelo preto curto.

As meninas olharam para trás inclusive o Naruto que estava com elas.

-Sim?- perguntou Ino

-Bom, fiquei sabendo que vc´s ficaram amigas do Itachi e são conhecidas do Neji, Sasuke, Shika e Gaara. Verdade? – perguntou a menina que estava com uma micro vestido branco.

- De certa forma sim – respondeu a Ino meio vermelha

-Pois eu já aviso que eu e as minhas amigas ali, somos ex´s deles, e não é pra qualquer umazinha que vai chegar neles não, se eu fosse vc´s me afastava – e com isso a garota seguiu para um grupinho de umas 9 garotas, todas bonitas e com a mesma cara de patricinha.

- Arf, ta se achando heim garota, se manca. – disse Ino e virou de costas, puxando as outras.

-Ignora que esses lixos não valem a pena – disse Ino puxando elas.

-Que escrotas – disse Naruto olhando para as garotas de cara feia, oq fez a Anko corar.

As meninas seguiram para seus quartos.

-Eu levo vc´s – disse Naruto

-Que droga de ex´s – disse Tenten

-------------------------XxxXXxxXXXxxX

-Eiiiii vc´s aí? – disse um rapaz com cabelo meio dessarumado.

- Que foi? – disse Gaara sem virar

- É verdade que vc´s tem interesse nas novatas? – perguntou o rapaz com as mãos no bolso

- pq? – perguntou ele virando

-Pq nós também temos – e o rapaz chamado Kiba conhecido como paquerador saiu andando e direção a seu grupo de amigos.

- ARF – foi a resposta do Gaara

-Que droga de Pretendentes – disse Neji

-----------------XxXXxxxX

Acabouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu xD

Demoreii desculpeee xd

**Esse cap ficou legal nê? Foi o mais divertido pra escrever -**

Eu preciso de uma ajuda xD

Preciso de uma personagem femininaaa sim mais uma! xD alguém me ajuda ? ehueheue

Enfim Espero que gostem e Reviwssss plzzzzz

**Nesse teve um especial hinatax naruto logo terá com nejix tenten tah -**


	8. Cap 8

"_Naruto não me pertence mais meu niver ta chegando se o sensei der os direitos pra mim eles serão meus e eu dominarei o mundo!"_

Weeee oitava edição - sim sim agora vai ter um pouquinho mais de ação xD SerÁ? xD shweudheidh

Espero que gostem ** E obrigada mesmo pelas Reviews elas significam muito mesmo para uma autora Tks tks**

Estou escrevendo outra fic a Destino quem quiser dar uma lidinha vai ser muito bom pra mim e claro **DEIXEM REVIEWS** xD whuwhuw

_Resuminho: Será que ele será capaz de esquecer? Se ele for esse tipo de garoto eu não quero mais saber dele, nunca mais – pensava Tenten olhando a distancia Neji conversando com uma linda garota loira de cabelos curtos. _

**Cap 8º Brincando com o Coração**

As alunas seguiam para suas salas, eram muitas pessoas indo para suas salas, prédios e funções.

-Uahhh – bocejava Ino

-Vamos - puxava Temari as meninas que estavam andando dormindo.

- Uahh – respondia Sakura de olhos fechados. Ela nem sabia a roupa que estava usando se perguntassem para ela.

As garotas seguiram para suas respectivas salas agora mais despertas.

Cada uma entra e sua sala e não vê nenhum rosto conhecido exceto sakura que logo descobre um sorriso amigo

-Sakura – channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn aquiiiiiii - acenava naruto na fila do meio.

A garota sorriu e foi em direção ao rapaz loiro.

-Você está bonita Sakura chan – disse o loiro.

- Você acha? Obrigada – disse a garota olhando para sua calça preta justa e sua blusa branca de botões, estava simples mais de certa forma bonita. Eles se sentaram e logo e seguida o professor chegou, ele era severo mais muito educado. A aula correu rápido e alguns tempos Naruto e Sakura batia papo. Ele contava como estava sendo o dormitório sem saber como aquilo mexia com a menina que estava do seu lado, ela sentia borboletas voando e seu estomago, dormitório dele era o mesmo que o Sasuke, o seu Sasuke ou melhor o antigo Sasuke. Esse aqui ela não conhecia, nem aos meninos, somente naruto parecia o mesmo. Pq? Ela não sabia ao certo acreditava que as pessoas no convívio mudavam. E suspirou.

_Flash Back _

_-Que ódio! Que ódio ! Que ódio! – gritava Temari_

_-ARGTH! – dizia Ino_

_- Hunf sabia que era bom demais. – dizia TenTen_

_-Mas oq faremos? – perguntou Temari_

_-Ignorar claro- disse Ino emburrada_

_-Vaos ver oq vai acontecer –disse Sakura sabiamente._

_Era visível o remorso, as boas lembranças agora se tornaram um tormento para elas, cada um relembrava a perfeita férias de verão e que ansiavam pro reencontrar seus príncipes, seus pares e em suas mentes seus pares perfeitos. Como é doloroso ter de lebrar que oq era bom acabou. _

_Fim flash back_

Até o final da aula ela havia descoberto que ele estava no mesmo quarto que os meninos e eles estava sempre juntos, que um monte de galinha dava em cima mas eles rejeitavam ( nessa parte ela ficou feliz) mais que algumas vezes era difícil, elas eram realmente assanhadas ( nessa ficou triste). Porém exceto ele ninguém estava namorando.

-Você? – disse ela

-Eu pedi a Hinata ontem a noite tomara que ela aceite nê? – disse ele vermelho

-Que lindinho – disse Sakura rindo

-Eu amo ela – disse mais corado e baixinho

-AAAAAAAA que demais – disse a garota dando tapinhas nas costas do rapaz.

Ela não entendia o porque a cada palavra referente sasuke/meninos a fazia ter essa montanha russa de sentimentos, ela decidiu ignorar mais pq era tão dificil e pq ele tinha de ser tão perfeito pensava ela.

- Daqui a pouco o Sasuke deve vir aqui – disse ele descontraído

-OQ? – perguntou ela olhando para ele

- Ué antes do intervalo a turma mais velha vem dar o trote e as boas vindas, vc não sabia? – disse ele olhando para ela sem entender

- Tinha esquecido – disse ela

"_Que droga ele faz direito... " _pensava Sakura.

Como dito por Naruto a turma de veteranos entraram e as meninas claro gritavam pelo rapaz moreno com a cara mais séria que o normal, ele ignorou solenemente todas procurando pelo Naruto.

-Droga quero achar aquele trolha logo – dizia ele baixinho.

-SASUKEEEEEEEE BAKAAAAA – gritou Naruto para que seu amigo lhe achasse

Ele só olhou para cima e fez um sinal feio, quando percebeu quem estava do lado dele já era tarde, a garota já estava vermelha e decidiu por ignorar totalmente ele, como planejado. Ela puxou Naruto para perto e falou no ouvido dele

-hum, Naruto eu tenho certeza que a Hinata vai aceitar seu pedido

O rapaz sorriu profundamente e abraçou a garota, essa cena se desenrolou sob os olhares de muita gente inclusive de Sasuke que fez a pior cara possível.

"_oq aquele Naruto ta pensando?" _pensava Sasukee foi em direção a eles.

-hum, então faremos aquele trabalho juntos? – disse Naruto

-Claro, eu sou ótima com pesquisa e sempre tirei notas boas- dizia Sakura se gabando

- que bommm, eu sempre fui péssimo! – dizia naruto com as mãos na cabeça e rindo.

"_como ela age naturalmente com ele, ela ficou revoltada a ponto de não falar comigo por estar numa mesa com mulheres e ela ta aí com o Naruto" _dizia o ciúme de Sasuke.

- hai – disse Sasuke

-Oi baka – respondeu Naruto

Sakura olhou para ele e disse um hai muito baixo e foi se levantando só que foi segurada por trás e quando virou quase deu um beijo no rapaz que a segurava.

- Ei ei cuidado – disse Sakura olhando pro rapaz

-É que vc queria fugir do trote Sakura chan – disse Itachi rindo segurando a moça pelo braço, a garota sorriu e respondeu-lhe

- eu não – Sakura estava rindo para Itachi e ignorando Sasuke que agora estava em suas costas.

-Desde quando vc dá trote Itachi? – perguntou Sasuke

-Desde quando eu quiser – respondeu olhando pro irmão. E saíram faísca dos seus olhos.

Naruto estava com gotas na cabeça.

-Bakas – disse ele quando uma voz lá em baixo começou o trote.

Era mais uma brincadeira, mandaram fazer uma roda entre meninos e meninas intercalado e deram um palito de macarrão enorme que foi passando entre eles sendo que quando caia era substituído por outro menor até que restassem dois. Além dos que saiam era pintados e zuados, portanto sakura não queria ser zuada na frente de todos.

Porém no seu lado estava Itachi e do outro Sasuke, oq deu muita inveja e todas as meninas já que os mais gatos estavam do seu lado, o primeiro a deixar cair foi naruto que disse não querer fazer nada de errado, ela basicamente tacou no chão, Sakura tb ia seguiu-lo mais Itachi segurou e mostrou pintando ele, ela decidiu ficar mesmo. Cada vez que o palitinho passava a sua respiração tremia, ela não havia sentido os lábios de Sasuke mais aquela proximidade a fazia delirar. Ela olhava Sasuke que a encarava de volta. Itachi notando essa situação decidiu por resolver a questão ocasionando um descuido. O palitinho já estava bem pequeno e só restavam mais umas pessoas o palitinho passou de Sasuke para Sakura e seus lábios roçaram de leve, ela ficou vermelha e ele ironicamente tb, porém quando ela foi passar o palitinho para o Itachi ele o derrubou e deu um beijo em Sakura. Tentou puxar-lhe o pescoço mais foi afastado pela Sakura que o olhou assustada, ele apenas riu e a puxou para si mais a menina afastou-se dele e saiu revoltada para fora. Sasuke encarou Itachi oq o impediu de até pensar em ir atrás da garota que havia roubado um beijo.

"_oq eu faço?"_pensava Sasuke

A garota saiu correndo e por fim esbarrou na Temari. Ela contou o ocorrido para a garota.

-Bem feito para o Sasuke assim ele aprende – disse a moça

- Ta mais foi meu segundo beijo – disse sakura baixinho e vermelha

-Que kawaii a menina ta virando mulher – zuou a loirinha

- o que foi? – disse Ino que vinha seguida de Hinata e da Ino

Sakura contou por alto mais antes de qualquer coisa foram interrompidas por um super grito.

-AMIGASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! – gritava Tenten

-Meu deus a ultima vez que ela fez isso foi bomba – disse Ino

-Tô com medo – completou Hinata.

Num piscar de olhos Tenten chegou nelas.

-Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu fiz pela gente. – e tacou uma folha de inscrição nas meninas

-Eu inscrevi nosso time de basquete no campeonato do campus.

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – foi a resposta de todas.

-Não acredito que você fez isso sem nos consultar – dizia Temari levantando

-Eu não vou participar – disse Ino

Com essa reação Tenten sentou ao lado delas.

-Eu sei que com essa faculdade quase não passamos o tempo juntas dessa maneira nós passaríamos mais tempo juntas e relembraríamos nossos tempos de escola quando ganhamos o campeonato escolar. – disse a garota olhando pro chão.

Todas ficaram vermelhas, a Tenten estava se sentindo solitária e fez isso para passarem mais tempo juntas. Quem poderia negar um pedido de amizade desse?

Após suspiros o silencio foi interrompido

-Acho que podemos participar – disse Sakura sentando do lado de Tenten

-É praticar esportes deixa a gente mais gostosa- disse Ino piscando o olho para Tenten

-Eu também gostaria – disse Hinata

-Já que é assim eu vou também – disse Temari rindo

- jura? – disse Tenten

-claro! Juntas sempre nê! – disse Sakura abraçando a amiga

-Se é pra jogar vamos ter que ganhar heim – disse Temari

-CLAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO – foi a resposta delas.

E todas ficaram juntas planejando sobre a equipe. E por fim Sakura se esqueceu do ocorrido com ela mais cedo.

O que elas não notaram é que um certo grupinho de rapazes estavam olhando para elas e não entendiam o motivo do festejo e da animação.

-Eu queria saber oq se passa ali – disse Gaara

-Eu tb – disseram os outros, exceto Naruto.

-Querem que eu pergunte? – disse o loirinho

-Não ! – e levou cascudo de Sasuke

-Quieto Baka.

**xXXxXXxxXXXXxxXX**

-Então ta combinado mesmo esquema do segundo grau. Sakura arma as jogadas, Hinata cesta de 3 pontos direita, Temari e Ino garrafão e eu fico com o ataque rápido e 3 pontos esquerda oká. – dizia Tenten animada.

-Sim – concordaram todas.

De certa forma elas estava animadas, jogavam bem no segundo grau e adoravam competir.

-O importante é nos divertimos – dizia Sakura rindo.

E assim seguiram os dias, elas iam para uma quadra afastada da faculdade a noite para treinar e retornar o entrosamento anterior. Não estava compartilhando com ninguém isso. E estava causando um pouco de curiosidade com as pessoas ao redor. Era realmente estranho aquelas garotas que saiam do campus todos os dias felizews da vida e voltavam cansadas a ponto de caírem diura na cama, nas aulas estava sempre arrumando desculpas para invadirem as aulas umas das outras. Oq ninguém sabia era que essas visitas eram para estratégias e opinões que "não podiam" esperar.

-Sakura pq você anda meio estranha? – perguntava Naruto

- Eu estranha? – disse a menina com a cara mais inocente.

-Sim você e o resto das meninas eu nem consegui me declarar para a Hinata ainda – disse o garoto botando as aos atrás da cabeça.

-Desculpe Naruto, mais a gente vai monopolizar a Hina um pouquinho ta – disse a menina com um lindo sorriso

- não pode me contar? – insistiu o garoto

-Nâo Gomen – disse ela e nesse instante o sinal bateu e a porta abriu com um grupo de lindas meninas chamando a garota de cabelos róseos.

-Confie em mim Naruto! Tenho que ir – disse a menina piscando para Naruto

-Eu também queria saber – resmungava ele vendo Temari puxar freneticamente a garota.

Sasuke chegou na sala quando elas estava arrastando a Sakura

-Calma eu tô indo – dizia Sakura rindo.

-Anda senão você vai atrasar nossos planos – dizia Ino sorrindo

- Pervertida – disse Sakura em resposta e todas riram.

Sasuke ouviu esse dialogo e foi para a mesa de Naruto.

-Oq ta havendo? – perguntou ele

-Eu não sei ela não quer me contar mais já estão assim a quase 1 semana. – disse o loiro resmungando

-hum, você não sabe de nada? –

-Nada, ela só disse pra eu confiar nelas

E com isso as garotas sumiram da vista deles. Sasuke ficou na porta para ver o retorno delas, a cara que elas estavam, para ver se descobriam algo, só que ela não voltou.

-Não acredito que estão matando aula – resmungou Naruto

-Fala da Sakura-Chan? – perguntou um rapaz que passava para a sala

-Sim – disse Naruto

-Eu a vi saindo com as amigas gostosas dela de carro no inicio do intervalo – disse o rapaz

- Não acredito ! E eu esperando ela! Ela vai se ver comigo – disse Naruto

Sasuke não disse nada só virou as costas e seguiu para a sua sala.

_-Aquela idiota! Oq estará aprontando? _– pensava Sasuke.

**XxXxXXXxxXXXxx**

- Eu não acredito que estamos matando aula – dizia Sakura

-Sua CDF relaxa- disse Ino com o cabelo solto ao vento do carro

Todas as garotas riram deixando a Sakura vermelha

-Mas até você Hinata aceitando isso – disse a garota ainda insistindo

-é que eu queria ficar mais com vocês – disse ela olhando pro chão.

-AAAA QUE FOFAAA! – disse Tenten e agarrou a amiga

-Chegamos – sentenciou Temari

Elas saíram do carro e seguiram para um vestiário aonde trocaram de roupa.

-É legal que a roupa do segundo grau ainda cabe na gente – disse Temari pondo a roupa

-Sim é verdade – diz Tenten

-TIME FLOR EM Ação! – disse Ino gritando

_O nome do time é flor pois os pais de Ino são donos de uma rede de floriculturas e elas escolheram uma flor para serem e por isso acabo pegando. Sakura era a Sakura / Ino o lírio / Temari a margarida / Hinata a rosa / Tenten a orquídea. O uniforme é um short preto e camisa preta regata larga com top rosa por dentro. Bem simples e com o nome e numero delas atrás. Camisa 4 Tenten capitã, Camisa 5 Ino, Camisa 6 Hinata, Camisa 7 Sakura e camisa 8 Temari. Sem reservas._

As meninas treinaram e podia-se dizer que estavam muito bem. Amanhã na estréia iriam arrasar.

**XxXxXXXxxxXXxxxXXxxX**

Amanheceu o dia e era uma linda manhã de sábado. O sol raiava e com ele uma garota de coques no cabelo também se levantava. Ela tomou uma ducha e pos uma roupa para dar uma corrida de manhã, ela queria se aquecer, estava muito animada com o jogo por vir e a sede de vitória a animava demais.

A garota corria em torno do campus sem se importar com seu mp3 no volume máximo. Quando ela dobrou uma esquina acabou esbarrando em um garoto de rabo de cavalo que também estava correndo.

-Aii, me desculpe eu estava distraída – dizia Tenten se levantando.

-Tudo bem – disse o rapaz que estendeu as mãos para ajuda-la a levantar

-Argth é vc? – disse a garota rejeitando a mão e se levantando sozinha

-Que reação amigável a sua não acha? – disse o rapaz olhando –a nos olhos

-O que você esperava "Neji"? – disse a menina dando ênfase ao Neji.

-Eu ainda não sei o que eu e meus amigos fizemos para "vocês" – disse Neji dando ênfase ao vocês.

-É esse o problema! – disse a menina sorrindo marotamente e seguindo seu caminho no oposto ao dele.

-Mulheres querem dialogo mais quando tentamos dialogar olha o que acontece. – disse Neji olhando a garota sumir de suas vistas.

**XXxXXxXXXxXXXxx**

"_Não sei o que fizemos a vocês, vocês não fizeram nada, na verdade o que vc´s deixaram de fazer é que nos matou. Não ligar, não nos procurar, não estar conosco, não ter tornado as nossas férias em apenas um caso de verão tb já estaria de bom tamanho! Mas hoje nada tira meu animo, mais pq ele tem que ser tão gostoso?"_ – Pensava Tenten indo ao caminho do quarto.

**XXxXxxXXxxXXxxxXX**

-ACORDEMMMM DORMINHOCAS! Falta 1 hora para nossa grande estréia – gritava Tenten com toda a sua força.

-Mas já? – dizia ino se esticando na cama.

-Quero dormir mais – murmurava Sakura

As garotas vencidas pelo ânimo de Tenten se levantaram e foram se arrumar. Por fim ficaram pronta faltando 15 minutos.

-Vamos pro ginásio. – disse Temari

As meninas foram para lá vestindo o uniforme e de moleton, oq chamou um pouco de atenção. O time em si não era alto, exceto Temari, nem tão pouco parecia eficaz, mais com certeza era o mais bonito até aquele momento.

Andando pelo ginásio aonde aconteceriam os jogos Sakura viu Naruto e foi em sua direção. Empurrou por trás o rapaz que quase caiu, ela não havia visto que Sasuke estava lá e acompanhado de seus amiguinhos. Quando Sakura se deu conta já era tarde demais e todos os olhares estavam sobre ela.

-Com licença mais eu vou roubar o Naruto um pouquinho – e com isso puxou o rapaz do meio de seus amiguinhos. Ela não esperou resposta e tão pouco estendeu o convite, simplesmente arrastou Naruto para perto das meninas.

-Oq foi isso Sakura chan? – perguntou o garoto pondo as mãos no bolso e seguindo ela

-Vou te mostrar uma coisa – disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente.

Sob o olhar do grupo o clima ficou meio tenso.

-Pq o Sasuke ta com a Sakura – perguntou Gaara

-Só sei que eles são da mesma sala – disse Sasuke curto.

-Hm – foi a resposta de Gaara

-Bando de problemáticas. – disse Shika e voltou a cochilar.

-HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – berrou Naruto e assim chamou a atenção de todo o ginásio

As meninas apenas sorriram.

-Obrigada Sakura chan – disse Naruto agradecendo a amiga e abraçando Hinata por trás oq a deixou vermelha de vergonha e muitos garotos vermelhos de raiva.

-Vocês pretendem jogar? – perguntou ele agarrado na Hinata

-Sim, nós vamos jogar basket – disse Tenten sorrindo

-Então serei o chefe de torcida – disse Naruto e arrancando risadas das meninas.

-Obrigada – disse Ino

A conversa rolou por alguns minutos até que os jogadores de basket feminino devessem se apresentar para o sorteio das chaves. Naruto levou Hinata até aonde podia, antes de larga-la ele a puxou para si e cochichou alguma coisa em seu ouvido o que deixou a garota vermelha e muito chocada. Todas olhava co curiosidade pela cara de bobo que naruto fazia ao sair e pra vergonha da Hinata. Somente Sakura imaginava o que havia acontecido e ela havia ficado feliz. Quando Naruto chegou aonde seus amigos estavam seus olhares se encontraram e sakura fez um sinal de ok para Naruto que correspondeu com outro ok.

"_Hinata aceita namorara comigo? Eu te amo e espero a sua resposta o tempo que for preciso para ficarmos juntos" _

A Garota não conseguia deixar de ficar vermelha, e mal conseguia falar. Ela nunca havia se sentido assim.

_- Como eu sou feliz_ - pensava Hinata

-Oq vc fez pra minha prima? – perguntou Neji fingindo estar preocupado mais na verdade só estava curioso.

-Com a ajuda da Sakura eu pedi ela em namoro – disse ele sem graça. A festa entre os meninos foi enorme

-É isso aih Naruto

-Desencalhou

-BOAAAA NARUTOOO !

Os meninos estavam felizes por ele.

-Oq ele te disse Hinata? – perguntou Ino curiosa.

-Ele... me.. ele.. ele.. namorar... ele me pediu para...namorar – disse por fim tampando o rosto.

E a comemoração delas foi muito chamativa.

-Que bom Hinaaaaaaataaa pq vc´s dois se gostam.

-É assim que se faz garota

-Uhuuu ta namorando ta namorando

As meninas também ficaram muito felizes.

O sorteio das chaves foi aleatório e no primeiro jogo as meninas já estariam em campo.

Elas se aqueceram e entraram no campo contra um time da informática. As garotas eram mais velhas e de certa forma assustadoras.

De certa forma por já estudarem ali a mais tempo o time da info tinha uma grande torcida.

Começou o jogo.

Bola ao alto informática pega a bola, atacam, passa pelas meninas e CESTA! Para informática! As meninas pegam a bola e logo que Sakura pega a bola é derrubada, o juiz não marca falta e o tima da informática faz outra cesta.

-SUA IGNORANTEEE VAI COM CALMAAA! – ecoou esse grito no salão e ironicamente quem gritou foi Sasuke. Todos olharam para ele. Sakura vermelha se levanta e decide partir pro jogo. Estavam perdendo por 4 pontos.

-Vamos com calma – disse Sakura agora com a posse da bola.

O time da info partiu pra cima Sakura simplesmente desviou e arrastou a defesa, em um lindo passe mandou a bola nas mãos de Hinata que suavemente saltou e converteu a cesta de 3 pontos mais bonita que aquele ginásio havia visto.

-Muito bem Hina – Disse Ino dando um tapinha na bunda da amiga.

-DEFESAAAAAA – gritou Temari.

Ino marcando pesado a armado do time rival facilitou a roubada de bola que Tenten fez, seguiu para a cesta e com sua rapidez converteu e virou já o jogo.

-É isso aí! – disse ela.

- Mais uma! – gritava Sakura

O jogo foi ficando cada vez mais favorável as meninas, Sakura armava lindas jogadas que enganavam as garotas as fazendo de bobas, sendo fora com hinata ou Tenten, sendo dentro com Ino e Temari. O time adversário estava sendo massacrado, a diferença de pontos era de 22x79 pro time flor.

Nesse ponto o time rival começou a ficar agressivo e violento. Sakura estava armando mais uma jogada quando foi derrubada por duas garotas que ficaram rindo, sakura levantou e peitou as meninas, Sasuke correu pra ponta ameaçando pular na quadra. Ele tava revoltado. Quem aquela garota pensa que é, 2 contra uma é covardia! Gritava ele

Sakura empurrou a menina mais foi segurada pela Tenten, mostra que é superior no jogo Sakura. E Sakura se afastou, ela cobrou as faltas e converteu os dois lances livres. Roubou a bola e driblou todo o time adversário e quando pensaram que ela ia converter o ponto ela fez o tié adversário passar por uma humilhação maior. Ela chegou na cesta simplesmente tacou a bola pro alto, aonde ino já estava esperando com um super salto, ela pegou a bola e fez uma perfeita enterrada. Todo o ginásio veio abaixo, Sakura e Ino somente sorriam.

-Saudade da torcida – dizia Sakura

-Saudade de enterrar – dizia Ino.

Depois disso a confiança do time adversário foi a 0, e nem sequer reagiam o jogo acabou e o placar foi de 34 x 128.

-YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritava Tenten

-Issoooo ! – dizia Temari

-Mais ainda falta muito pra chegar ao que éramos heim ! – disse Ino

-sim – concodaram

-Nossa elas mandam bem não acham? – disse Neji

-Com certeza – concordaram todos.

As meninas foram em direção a saída e na porta estava o grupo que elas tanto haviam fugido. As lembranças das férias estavam vivas ainda em cada um deles, mais a sua maneira. Será que isso seria suficiente?

Hinata foi na direção deles e suas amigas atrás, recebendo os parabéns e tudo, quando Hinata se aproximou dele, olhava para o chão, então ao ver Naruto ela simplesmente o agarrou e deu-lhe um beijo. A situação era engraçado.

-Vamos comemorar – disse Temari indo em direção ao barzinho.

Apesar de surpresos todos adoraram a idéia e rumaram ao bar .

**XXXxXXxxXXXxxXX**

Seria essa a reconciliação? Será que vai dar tudo certo? Será que agora vai? Xd heudhiuhdiuhfiuhfiu Acho que sei lá xD

Tem muita gente querendo participar

Espero que tenham gostado e desculpe a demora x aconteceram tantas coisas xD mais peço desculpas!

AAA quero pedir 2 coisenhas xD

1º Deixem Reviews xD ehuehue

2º Leiam a minha outra fic a destino

É isso desculpem qq coisa ! .


	9. Cap 9

**Naruto não é meu xD Porém fique claro que os Uchihas sim Sasuke e Itachi são meus e pontooooo!**

_Weeeeeeeee mais um cap on . Espero que gostem. Peço desculpas ao erros de português x.x toh sem ng pra conferir e eu acabo por postando assim eheuheueheu mais de qq maneira dá pra entender nê? ; _

**_CAP 9 - Furação X Flor ! Será que restará alguma coisa?_**

-ARGTHHHHH QUE ODIOOOOOO ! – gritava Ino com o rosto no travesseiro.

- Concordo - dizia Sakura pegando gelo para por em sua mão.

**XXXxxXXxxX **

-Se deus existe ele definitivamente não gosta de mim – dizia Gaara

- De vc? Quer dizer de nós ! – disse Sasuke.

-Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto? – disse Neji sério

-Isso é tão problemático – disse Neji

**XXXxxXXXxxX**

-FLASH BACK-

_O grupo de amigos contagiado pela euforia da vitória, pelo romance de Naruto e Hinata se deixam ir pelos caminhos que estava evitando. _

_Aquele som de risadas conhecidas, aquele ambiente divertido e animado. Como sentiram falta dele. Na praia eles puderam experimentar momentos felizes e momentos ruins por isso aquele momento tinha um significado todo especial para cada um deles. _

_-Está parecendo que estamos de férias de novo – disse Tenten _

_-Verdade – disse Neji sorrindo para Tenten_

_-Paz! hoje nada vai atrapalhar – disse Ino e abriu um sorriso_

_E entre o papo o grupo de certa forma acabou por se interagir, de não era difícil de notar que eram íntimos. Com o passar os casaizinhos da praia acabaram por se refazer, e as cadeiras foram sendo movidas. _

_-Então era pra treinar que vocês saiam das aulas? – perguntou Naruto_

_-Sim - respondeu Temari rindo_

_- Foi bem difícil – disse Tenten_

_-É que tem um professor a fim dela e por isso ela teve mais trabalho – disse Temari rindo_

_-Que? – perguntou Neji_

_-Tá com ciúme? – perguntou Sakura sagaz_

_-E se tivesse? – disse Neji desafiando a garota_

_-Eu te diria o nome – respondeu Sakura, eles estavam entrando num jogo perigoso. _

_-Estou sim – disse ele olhando desafiadoramente_

_- E o seu prêmio pela sinceridade é : Jiraya –San - disse Sakura_

_-Aquele pervertido, essa morena suada e fedorenta é minha – disse Neji abraçando a morena e fazendo o povo rir e a Tenten corar. _

_-É mais se levar e conta que um professor ta atrás de mim a Sakura e a Ino me vencem disparado – diz Tenten_

_-Porque? – perguntou Gaara_

_-Com certeza ninguém quer saber – disse Ino séria_

_-Quem sabe? – disse Gaara_

_A garota sorriupresunçosa._

_-Ninguém quer então. Mudando de assunto, quando vamos treinar? – disse a loira_

_-Eu quero – disse Sasuke surpreendendo a todos_

_-Então essa é minha deixa – disse Temari se levantando_

_Ela olha para Sakura e Ino e sorri, as garotas sabiam que não conseguiriam parar a garota. Ela adorava fazer isso... com elas._

_-Então desde que chegamos na faculdade o quarto delas é inundado de flores e cartas de amor, além de serem perseguidas no campus. Outro dia as duas foram no videoke da faculdade e tiveram de sair de lá por causa das cantadas. Então tem 2 grupinhos em especial que está perseguindo as duas Kiba e Itachi estão disputando freneticamente a aquisição das duas. Itachi pelo que sei está a fim da Sakura e Kiba da Ino. Como é chato ser gostosa. – terminou temari rindo. _

_-Sua problemática – disse Shika olhando seriamente para Temari _

_- Imaginei – disse Gaara _

_Mas antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa foram interrompidos_

_-ora ora quem eu vejo aqui. – uma ruiva com olhou com desprezo para as meninas_

_-Hãn? – disse Sakura_

_A garota olhou de cima em baixo Sakura _

_-Você é cheia de celulite sabia? – disse a garota com desdém um grupo de meninas se aproximou deles. Elas foram se acomodando entre o espaço vazio. Tayuya seguiu para a direção entre Gaara e Sasuke e sentou no colo dos dois._

_Eles levantaram e deixaram ela cair no chão. Sakura e ino riram. _

_-Tão se achando nê? – disse a ruiva indo em direção a Sakura_

_-Não, mas a sua queda foi realmente engraçada – disse ela _

_-Você acha mesmo? – e deu um passo mais frente o clima tava tenso. _

_-Com certeza, se eu fosse vc virava palhaça de circo – disse Sakura levantando da cadeira._

_Nesse momento Ino entrou na frente dela e disse_

_-Acho melhor vc evitar confusão pq garanto que quem vai sair perdendo é vc _

_Tenten e Hinata tb já foram pro lado das amigas e vendo os meninos tb irem pro lado delas Tayuya deu um passo pro lado e segurou o cabelo de Sakura_

_-Coitada. – foi a única coisa que Tayuya pode dizer Sakura voou em cima dela dando um soco e um chute em seu estomago, passou uma rasteira na garota e prendeu seu pescoço no seu pé. Vendo isso todas as meninas voaram na Sakura e gerou uma enorme confusão, pq as meninas começaram, a brigar, e quem diria que Hinata batia bem também, nada comparado a Temari que batia perfeitamente em pontos que machucavam mais a fundo, mas ela fazia um enorme estrago. _

_Aquelas lindas garotas haviam acabado de surpreender todo mundo ali, bonitas, esportistas, inteligentes e boas de briga. Pacote completo._

_Depois disso elas se levantaram meio que limpando a sujeira que estavam, Sakura de certa forma foi a mais prejudicada já que as "galinhas" voaram nela, e ela estava um pouco machucada. Hinata e Ino seguraram ela apoiada pelos braços. Ela olhou para trás e viu o bom trabalho que havia feito na Tayuya. _

_-Duvido que ela mexa conosco de novo – disse _

_-Concordo – disse Ino _

_E foram seguindo para os dormitórios os meninos se sentiram inúteis diante da confusão que não puderam fazer nada e de certa forma eram culpados e seguiram para seus dormitórios. _

_-Nossa como elas são fortes – disse Gaara_

_-Com certeza – disse Neji_

_Essa foi a ultima vez que os viram era sábado e aula só segunda._

**XXxXxxxXXXxxxxXX**

-Oq será que eles estão pensando da gente ? – Perguntou Ino passando maquiagem na Sakura para irem almoçar fora.

-Não sei – disse Temari que estava esperando

Hinata entrou no quarto com a mão enfaixada.

-Eu me machuquei dando um soco – disse ela se justificando fazendo todas rirem

-Foi divertido pelo menos – disse Tenten

E novamente elas riram.

-É isso aí ninguém mexe com a gente – disse Sakura dando um soco no ar.

E elas fingiram não ligar e foram pro restaurante aonde por acaso deram de cara com Naruto que abraçou Hinata e sorriu para todas.

-Vocês são demais. – disse Naruto pela décima vez e ainda assim faziam as meninas corarem.

-hun, Naruto vai comer conosco? – disse Tenten

-Se vc´s deixarem – disse ele agarrando Hinata

-Claro será bem vindo – disse Hinata sorrindo

-Como eles são fofossss – dizia Sakura e Ino

Eles pediram uma refeição e ficaram conversando na mesa. Foi realmente divertido a comida.

-Eii oq acham de irmos pro parque aqui perto? – dizia Tenten pulando animada

-Antes temos de trocar de roupa – disse Ino

-Porque? – disse Sakura

-Quem sabe o príncipe dos sonhos está lá? – disse Ino piscando pras meninas

-Nem adianta ela vai querer trocar de roupa mesmo – disse Temari

-Se demorar você vai ver – disse Tenten

No fim todas acabaram por trocar de roupas...

Tenten colocou um short preto e uma blusinha branca de alcinha. Temari estava de calça jeans e um top azul. Hinata pos um vestido de alcinha floral que ia até os pés. Ino pôs uma calça capri marfim e uma blusinha de zíper na mesma cor sem manga. Sakura por uma saia rodada rosa e uma blusa de ombros de fora branca.

-Nossa vc´s vão pra alguma festa? – disse Naruto

-Já disse que te amamos? – disse Ino oq fez o garoto corar

-Tira o olho é meu – disse Hinata agarrando Naruto pelo pescoço.

E todos riram e foram para o parque.

**XxxXXXxxXXxxxxx**

-Que saco não tem nada para fazer – dizia Gaara

-Hun - foi a resposta de Sasuke

-Seus problemáticos não param de encher o saco – disse Shikamaru

-Que tal ir no parque passear? – propôs neji

-Boa idéia, podem ir sem mim, quem sabe eu consigo um silencio – disse Shika

-Ele ta com medo de ter que ir nos brinquedos – disse Sasuke sorrindo

-Com certeza – disse Gaara

E com isso todos eles foram para o parque, inclusive Shikamaru.

**XxXxXXxxxxxxxX**

-Ah não Narutoo vc é péssimo – gritava Ino

-Agora eu consigo – disse o rapaz vermelho

-Como vc é teimoso – disse Sakura

E o rapaz novamente mirava a arma da barraca de tiro ao alvo e novamente errava.

-Deixa q eu mostro como é – disse Ino tomando a arma do rapaz.

Ela mirou bem e derrubou um prêmio, oq arrancou palmas das meninas.

-Eu tb quero dar um presente pra Hinata – dizia o rapaz sendo arrastado da barraca pelas meninas e deixando a Hinata vermelha pq gritava o nome dele.

**XxXxXXXxXX**

-Olha quem eu vejo ali – diz uma voz presunçosa.

-Lindas como sempre – diz uma outra voz presunçosa.

-Daqui a pouco será nossa entrada triunfal – dizia o rapaz.

**XxxXxxxxXXxxx**

Os meninos já estavam no parque quando:

-E o Naruto aonde se enfiou heim? – perguntou Sasuke

-Deve estar com a Hinata – disse Neji

-Verdade – disse Shikamaru

-Ele que tem sorte – disse Neji

Quando eles escutam um enorme grito e olham para ver oq se passava

-ME LARGAAAAAAAAA SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritava u rapaz loiro de caisa laranja

-Não você vai comigo – dizia a menina puxando o rapaz e sendo ajudada por outras garotas.

-Anda Naruto larga de ser covarde – dizia Temari

-HINATAAAA ME SALVAAAAAA! – gritava ele sendo levado para o Kamikaze

-Hum hum naruto – ela bem tentou mais não foi capaz de ajudar seu amado. Ele foi brutalmente levado ao brinquedo que travou e foi acompanhando Sakura em sua diversão perigosa.

-Fica calmo que você ainda vai com cada uma de nós. – gritava Tenten

E as meninas riram...

Os rapazes a distancia viram a situação e decidiram se aproximar, todos seguiram menos um certo moreno que estava hipnotizado. O brinquedo subia e descia, a cada movimento a saia dela tb se mexia, seus cabelos voando, o sorriso enorme no rosto e aquela alegria, era isso que o mais encantava a alegria que ela tinha. Ele sentiu seu rosto corar e seu peito doer.

_Que atração é essa que me faz querer estar com ela dessa maneira_. Pensava ele.

-Hai – disse Neji

As meninas olharam para eles, o clima ficou meio pesado, a vergonha do incidente anterior ainda estava vivo. Quando o brinquedo para e Sakura desce.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Que DIVERTIDOOOOO, Vamos todos juntos? – disse ela sorrindo.

-Claro – disse Shikamaru indo em direção ao brinquedo.

Sakura não entendeu mais sorriu e tb foi.

Sasuke deu uma corrida e sentou do seu lado.

Todos se acomodaram e por alguns minutos seriam eles, suas parceiras e a adrenalina.

Sakura estava gritando novamente quando parou subitamente. Sasuke olhava para ela e sorria, isso foi estranho partindo dele. Ela retribuiu com seu melhor sorriso, mais o brinquedo decidiu cair a toda velocidade e por isso os gritos retornaram.

Após o brinquedo eles passearam pelo parque e uma tarde que seria tediosa se tornou uma linda lembrança.

**XxxXXxxXXXXxx **

-Acho q tereos que usar uma outra oportunidade.

-Pode deixar comigo Itachi

-Confio e você Kabuto

**XxXXXxxxxxx**

Quando o dia acabou eles jantaram ramen, como presente por naruto ter sido corajoso. e depois foram para suas casas.

Pena que um dia feliz não é sempre?

**XxXXxxXX**

-OLHA ISSO ! – dizia Tenten acordando as meninas desesperadamente.

-Nosso próximo jogo vai ser contra a galinha ruiva. – sentenciou ela.

-O QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ! – gritou Ino

-E o jogo é hoje a tarde.

As meninas ficaram num, clima péssimo, sabiam que teriam adversários ruins, ais tão rápido?

-Como deus é injusto só porque o dia ontem foi bom – disse Hinata abraçando o travesseiro.

Suspiros

**XxxXXxXXx**

As meninas assistiram suas aulas com uma certa seriedade, a duvida do que seria a tarde rodeava elas, não queriam brigar novamente, ais será que poderiam simplesmente fugir de uma briga? Sakura em especial se sentia culpada.

_Senão fosse por eu ter perdido a cabeça nada disso seria tão trágico. Droga _

**XxXXXxxxXXXX**

-Temariii – gritava uma voz

-Shika?

-Eu queria te desejar boa sorte mais tarde, eu vou assistir ok – disse o rapaz

- Brigada – e com muito mais animo Temari seguiu para o encontro de suas amigas.

**xxXXxxXxxxX**

- Vamos arrasar – dizia Temari confiante

-Com certeza – disse Tenten que se contagiou pela amiga

-A Sakura ta demorando não acham? – Hinata

-Ela costuma sempre estar aqui nê – disse Ino

As meninas ficaram aguardando a quinta integrante do grupo

**XxXxXXxxxxX**

-Sakura to indo, tenhop um comproisso – disse Naruto

-Oká vou terminar essa anotação e já vou – disse a menina

A garota estava concentrada em por a anotação do que o professor disse na aula. Após terminar Sakura seguiu para o encontro das amigas, sob o olhar de Sasuke que estava esperando a garota, mais qualquer que fosse a razão ele não disse nada.

Sakura logo se juntou as amigas, foram para o dormitório e mudaram de roupa lá. Seguiram para a quadra aonde seria o jogo. Após saírem do vestiário que deixaram suas malas, e foram para a quadra aonde tiveram uma grande surpresa.

Naruto estava na arquibancada com os meninos do grupo todos com bandeiras e cartazes. Elas foram lá.

-Oq é isso? – perguntou Ino perplexa.

-Somos a torcida organizada, eu sei que faltou o ponpon ais dá pro gasto – disse Gaara rindo

-Não vá perder heim – disse Neji

-Até eu aceitei – disse Sasuke mostrando um cartaz de apoio.

-Se vocês ganharem eu pago u Ramen pra cada ua – disse Naruto pulando que tinha no rosto escrito HI Na TA .

As meninas ficara felizes, sakura esqueceu de pegar o prendedor de cabelo e foi busca-lo Sasuke vendo isso disfarçadamente foi atrás dela e quando ela saia ele interceptou-a

-Ei – disse ele

-Oi – respondeu Sakura

O garoto lhe estendeu uma munhequeira , a menina perplexa sorriu.

-Pra mim? – disse ela

-Emprestado é minha – disse ele corando

-Obrigada – disse a menina que pos a munhequeira.

Quando ela seguiu para quadra Sasuke puxou-a pelos braços e deu-lhe um beijo puxando-a pela cintura para si. No inicio Sakura tentou resistir ais logo retribui o beijo.

-JOGADORES SE APRESENTEM NA QUADRA – dizia o alto falante, que assustou-os e Sasuke largou a garota que correu para quadra.

-Obrigada – disse ela. Ele simplesmente sorriu

**XxXxXXXxXXXXX**

**Wahhh que aldade acabou aqui o.O Que estranho nê? Ehuehe gomen !**

Esse cap ficou pequenino porém se eu pusesse o jogo ficaria grande por demais. Então deixei o jogo contra a tayuya pro próximo cap. .

**Quero agradecer os reviews - autores se alimentam deles gheyuehgue Portanto a cada vez que você lê um fic e não coenta está matando u autor ehueheuehue sim sim drama mode on! **

_Vou indo pq tenho que terminar um trabalho da facul . _

_Beijokas e boa semana pra todos!_

**Angel Sakura aka AngelZinha aka Elisabete **


	10. Chapter 10

Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Desculpem a demora D É que eu tb ajudo na tradução de alguns mangas e por isso eu tenho muito serviço Faço parte de staff de alguns site e traduzo mangas além de revisar TT Desculpe pela demora Como sempre tentarei trazer o mais rápido possível as atualizações D Beijokas e tks pelos coments o

**Enjoy**

**Uma guerra? Duas guerras!! **

As meninas entram na quadra e dão de cara justamente com as garotas que haviam brigado a dois dias atrás. Algumas com machucados, o que não impediu as meninas de rirem, aumenta ainda mais a tensão na quadra.

As duas equipes foram pro meio da quadra, Temari ia ser a saltadora para disputar a posse de bola.

O silêncio predominava... Temari estava ficando nervosa. Não podia perder essa bola.

-FORÇAAAAA TIMEEEE FLORRRRRR – Gritou um grupo de rapazes que estavam segurando cartazes e animando as meninas, o grupo de "rapazes delas". Aquele mico que eles pagaram fizeram Temari recuperar a calma e relaxar. Afinal ela tinha "ele". Seus olhos seguiram para o grupo e pôde parar em Shikamaru que estava em pé e fez um sinal de positivo pra ela com a mão na hora em que o juiz apitou.

Temari deu um salto gigantesco e tocou a bola, passou para Sakura que habilmente dominou e mandou na mão de Hinata que já estava e sua posição para mais uma perfeita cesta de três pontos. Hinata preparou e arremessou... Mas sem ver ela achou desnecessário pular e Tayuya bateu a bola, fazendo ir bem na cara de Hinata e em seguida para fora.

-TOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - foi o grito no ginásio

Sakura saiu correndo para ver o estrago feito em Hinata, a garota havia batido com bastante força e feito a jovem cair no chão. Algumas risadas ecoaram pelo ginásio e isso fez um certo loirinho ficar revoltado.

-Ei sua vadia se fizer isso de novo te cubro de porrada e nem ligo de ser mulher – dizia Naruto sendo segurado pelos seus amigos

O gesto da Tayuya não foi surpreendente mais deu pra trazer mais risadas, ela simplesmente mandou um beijo pro Naruto.

-Não mande beijo pro MEU NAMORADO – gritou Hinata com a mão na cara indo em direção a Tayuya ignorando a Sakura

-Vai fazer o que queridinha? – disse Tayuya olhando para Hinata que era pequenina perto dela.

-Quer ver? – disse Hinata se aproximando dela.

O ginásio estava em choque, aquela garotinha calma com carinha de santa fazendo aquilo era realmente chocante.

Naruto estava vermelho por ver a menina respondendo a outra por sua causa.

-Se ela encostar na Hinata me larguem – disse Naruto atento a situação

-Com certeza – disse Neji

Temari se aproximou com a confusão e simplesmente arrastou Hinata pela gola.

-Ei não pensem que eu vou deixar barato e os meninos são nossos – disse Tayuya

-Vamos ver – foi a resposta de Sakura

Hinata estava bem só tinha o rosto meio dolorido, após essa situação o jogo voltou e o primeiro tempo foi bastante disputado. Com muitas faltas e provocações de ambos os lados. O time rival era bom e com isso estava levando desvantagem as nossas meninas, já que o time deles era mais alto que o delas. O placar estava com a diferença de 12 pontos. Era uma grande distância.

25 x 37

_FIM DO PRIMEIRO TEMPO _

As meninas foram pro banco. Os meninos chegaram lá. Naruto levava gelo para por no rosto de Hinata. Elas bebiam água e estavam caladas.

-Sakura – disse Tenten olhando a menina

-Anda Sakura – disse Temari

E todos começaram a olhar para Sakura que tinha a visão fixa na quadra.

-Sakura é sério dessa vez – disse Hinata

-O que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Sasuke ao vê-la calada.

- Não entenderam ? – perguntou Ino

-Nadinha – disse Naruto

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou Ino

As meninas olhoram para ela séria. Era uma face estranha dela. Aquela seriedade.

Ela olhou a quadra, olhou para o time adversário e finalmente olhou para o seu time, juntou as mãos e começou.

-Vamos fazer marcação sobre pressão abrindo para a Tenten fazer as jogadas de três pontos. Hinata independente de gostar ou não vc vai trocar de lugar com a Ino que vai entrar bem no fundo. Vou fazer as jogadas de sempre, as que usávamos antes. O lado esquerdo deles é fraco a menina que está marcando a tenten tem medo de se machucar por isso a Temari vai pegar ela e liberar para Tenten se preciso apele pra mostrar que vc não vai aliviar e ela vai ficar com medo. Deixa a Tayuya comigo. Não vou perder isso aqui. A garota que marca a ino tem falha para correr pro lado esquerdo use isso Ino para enterrar, assim você despedaça o orgulho delas. Com a Tayuya neutralizada não sobra nada,. – disse ela por fim

-Sim – responderam todas

- O que foi isso – perguntou Gaara incrédulo

-A Sakura é a melhor estrategista de esportes que você pode imaginar, na quadra ela consegue analisar totalmente a pessoa. Só que ela tem que ficar muito séria pra isso. Por isso ela ganhou diversas bolsas pra faculdade por causa do basquete. – disse Ino suspirando

As meninas voltaram para a quadra.

-Que estranho- disse Neji se referindo a Sakura

-Eu achei muito sexy – disse Sasuke

-Concordo, sem nenhuma segunda intenção – disse Gaara ao ver a menina tão séria

Sakura corria os olhos pelas quadras se seus cálculos estivesse certos elas iriam abrir a marcação para poderem abrir o placar. E com isso teriam de dar passes grandes que facilitavam o roubo da bola.

E ela sorriu ao ver o que ela previu e quando Tayuya foi fazer um passe para uma integrante de seu time Sakura deu um salto e roubou a bola que passou para Tenten que converteu uma cesta de três pontos. Como ela previu.

"só faltam 9 pontos " – pensaram elas

Quando o time de Tayuya foi começar a passar a bola novamente Sakura conseguiu roubar a bola. Ela driblou o time todo delas e passou a bola para Hinata que fez uma linda bandeja de dois pontos driblando a sua marcadora.

"só faltam 7" pensou Sakura

-Anda larguem de moleza elas são as mesmas do primeiro tempo – gritava Tayuya

As meninas riram, inclusive a Hinata pôs as mãos no estomago para rir.

-As mesmas? – dizia Ino

Ninguém estava entendendo.

-Essas meninas são loucas – diziam todos

-A gente não estava jogando sério sua baranga – disse Ino indo para a sua posição

-Dá licença mais nós fomos campeãs no segundo grau – disse Tenten também indo no seu caminho

-E eu fui eleita a MVP do campeonato – disse Sakura se pondo na frente de Tayuya

O silêncio voltou ao ginásio. Aquela informação chocou muita gente, o campeonato do segundo grau era bastante disputado. E elas ganharam ele. Nossaaaa. Em especifico algumas pessoas saíram do ginásio. A Mvp está nessa faculdade? Ela tinha que saber disso.

A partir daí as meninas recuperaram a pontuação perdida. Ino começou a dar seu show e a cada enterrada que dava mais a torcida gritava. Nessa situação a confiança do time rival foi despencando. Assim como previu Sakura.

Nesse momento o jogo estava acabando e as meninas ganhavam com 34 pontos de diferença quando uma pessoa entrou no salão.

"Ela" entrou.

-ANKOOOOOO – gritou um garoto

-Anko olha pra mim – disse outro

Uma linda mulher foi seguindo até a borda da quadra aonde viu o jogo acabar.

Todos os olhares eram para aquela mulher. E ela agia como uma princesa ignorando a todos, o grupinho que a rodeava a mantinha longe dessas pessoas.

-Quem é essa? – perguntou Sakura

-Nem sei – disse Ino

O jogo acabou e as meninas vitoriosas saíram da quadra mais ofuscadas pela tal da Anko que estava na entrada. Ela seguiu pela quadra e foi em direção a Sakura.

-Você é a capitã? – perguntou ela

-Nops – disse sakura dando as costas e seguindo quando foi segurada pela Anko, Sakura virou com cara de poucos amigos.

-Você foi a MVP? – perguntou a Anko

-Me larga – foi a resposta de Sakura que empurrou a mão da garota para longe

-Abusada. Garotinha aqui não é o segundo grau. – disse a Anko

-jura? – foi a resposta de Sakura que seguiu em frente

-Ei a capitã é ela – disse uma das meninas apontando para Tenten

-Você, já aviso que o verdadeiro jogo vai ser na final semana que vem e se vocês quiserem dar um pouquinho de trabalho é bom treinar – disse Anko com cara de misericórdia

A resposta de Tenten fez todo o ginásio rir.

-Ei quem é você? – disse Tenten

A menina furiosa foi embora seguida por seus fieis companheiros.

s garotas seguiram para o vestiário aonde pegaram suas bolsas.

-AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – gritava um loirinho correndo em direção a sua respectiva naorada e girando ela

-Parabéns – falaram os outros meninos.

-Vocês são ótimas – disse Neji

-Obrigada –agradeceu Tenten

-Eiii eu to morta de calor que tal irmos pro clube? – sugeriu Ino

-Excelente ideiaaaaa, preciso relaxar – disse sakura animada

-Eba eba vamosssss – gritouu Tenten

-a gente tb vai – disse Sasuke

-Com certeza – afirmou Gaara

-Então nos vemos na porta do clube daqui 30 minutos – disse Temari indo pro seu dormitório.

Os meninos tb foram para o deles.

30 minutos depois os meninos já estavam lá e pra variar as meninas ainda não tinham chegado

-Bem que eu achei 30 minutos pouco tempo – dizia Shikamaru

-Tudo bem elas já devem estar chegando – dizia Naruto

-ahan – disse Gaara

Após mais 30 minutos eis que surge Tenten correndo

-DESCULPEEEE – gritava ela

Ao se aproximar ela estava toda suada com um short jeans e o biquíni branco.

Atrás delas vinham as outras meninas e por ultimo Sakura lá atrás sendo puxada por Ino.

-A Sakura tava muito cansada e quando ela fechou os olhos por uns segundos ela apagou e ninguém conseguia acordar, ela ainda ta meio sonolenta. Cuidado – disse Tenten

As meninas estavam lindas, mais dava pra notar que Sakura tava meio dormindo. Em sã consciência ela não estaria vestida daquela forma.

-Quem vestiu ela? – perguntou Sasuke

-Fui eu, sempre quis vestir a Sakura – disse Ino sorrindo

-Adorei – disse Tenten

Ela realmente estava adorável.

- Descrição das meninas

Tenten estava com short jeans e biquíni branco cortininha

Hinata estava de biquíni florido com uma saia branca

Temari de maio decotado nas costas preto e um vestido transparente branco

Ino estava de short azul com biquíni azul claro com miçanga

Sakura estava com um biquíni rosa de florzinha, uma blusinha transparente caindo nos ombros com bordado de flores e uma saia balão rosa com branco. O cabelo preso num chapeuzinho de criança com algumas mechas caindo. E duas trancinhas de lado.

XxXxXX

Eles seguiram pra entrada do clube, Sakura agora estava apoiada nos ombros de Sasuke. Ela realmente estava cansada.

Eles ficaram no clube sentados conversando sobre o jogo de como elas jogaram bem e de como a Anko era. Descobriram que ela era a estrelinha da faculdade. Se achava e queria todos os meninos bonitos. Inclusive era ex de Gaara o que fez a Ino fechar a cara na hora. Apesar de estarem sentados como casais. Detalhe para Sakura que estava deitada no colo de Sasuke, ninguém exceto Naruto estava agindo como casal.

Era uma situação estranha pois todos, exceto Sakura que tava dormindo, quisessem estar côo naorados e não como amigos.

Então depois de uma hora mais ou menos Sakura acorda.

-uhaaaaaa – bocejou a menina

-dorminhoca – foi o que ouviu de um, rosto logo acima do seu que a hospedava calmamente

-Até que enfim – disse Ino

-Aonde eu to ? – perguntou Sakura

-Heloooo no clube – disse Temari rindo

Todos riram co a cara da garota levantando e quando olhou para a sua roupa

-Quem FEZ ISSO??? – perguntou Sakura apontando para suas roupas

Ninguém respondeu

-Hinata foi vocÊ de novo? – disse Sakura indo na direção da garota

-Não fui eu desse vez – disse a menina se escondendo atrás de Naruto

-Quer dizer que isso sempre acontece? – perguntou Neji

-Elas me pegam dormindo e acham que eu sou boneca – disse Sakura séria e as meninas rindo,então ela parou o olho em Tenten.

-Foi vocÊ – disse ela pulando na morena e fazendo uma bagunça

-Não fui eu não fui eu – gritava a menina

-Mas você ta tão lindinha – disse Ino

-Não estou – e com isso sakura tirou a saia e a caisa e ficou só de biquíni.

-Já que tamos aqui mesmo.- a garota deu um pulo que molhou todos os amigos que estavam na borda da piscina.

-Sua encrequeira – dizia Ino que pulou e tentou afogar a garota

E todos riram. O dia correu bem, eles ficaram juntos e no momento só estar perto bastava. Será que bastava mesmo?

Mais depois da calmaria vem a tempestade...

-Ei vamos jantar juntos? – propôs Neji

-Claro – disse Tenten sorrindo

-Que tal no barzinho música + comida – disse Shika

-Perfeitooo – gritou Ino

-Vão estar na hora? – disse Gaara

-sim – disse Sakura animada

-Então nos vemos as 7 no barzinho

-Tudo bem .

E cada um foi pra seu dormitório. Animados e Felizes.

**XxXxXxXXXxxx**

-Milagre vocês estão na hora certa – disse Neji estendendo o braço para Tenten

-E estão muito bonitas – disse Gaara ao lado de Ino

E realmente estavam.

Temari e Ino estavam de vestidos, sendo de ino tomara que caia e de Temari de alcinha, ambos curtinhos e soltinhos, ostrando o bronzeado que tiveram hoje.

Tenten estava de calça cós baixo e top tomara que caia e bota.

Hinata e Sakura estava de saia. Sakura de saia jeans e hinata de saia rodada. Ambas com blusinhas curtas que mostravam a barriga. Cabelos soltos e bronzeado a ostra.

Eles ficaram, comendo e conversando desde as 7 e já eram 9 da noite, o barzinho basicamente se tornou uma boate e as meninas decidiram que queriam dançar.

-Vamos??? – dizia Sakura pelo milésima vez tentando puxar Sasuke para acompanha-la.

-Dispenso – dizia o jovem moreno pela milésima vez tb.

-Ora ora – disse uma voz atrás de Sakura que a fez virar instintivamente ela virou olhou e depois retornou ao trabalho de puxar Sasuke

-Ei não me ignore – disse uma voz conhecida atrás de Sakura

-Não me toque – disse ela antes que a garota encostasse um dedo nela.

-Tive uma solução pros nossos problemas – disse Tayuya olhando para s costas de Sakura

-Você morrer ? – disse Ino se aproximando

-que engraçado, mais vamos resolver isso numa disputa entre meninas. – disse tayuya

-Senão me engani ganhamos uma desse hoje – disse Temari se aproximando do outro lado

-Basket? Aquilo é esporte de homem – disse Tayuya rindo e sendo acompanhada pelas

-Anda Sasuke vamos – disse Sakura ignorando novamente a garota

-Desafio vocês numa disputa de dança. – disse Tayuya prepotente

As meninas olhara pra Tayuya e segundos depois começara a rir.

Inclusive sakura, elas riam tanto, de caírem lágrimas, até os meninos sem entender direito começaram a rir também. Tayuya vermelha mais não voltou atrás.

-Um disputa de dança a gente ta no primário de novo? – dizia Ino rindo

-Imaginei elas estão com medo – disse Tayuya dando as costas

Sakura virou e segurou os ombros

-Medo? – disse ela séria

-Sakura não cai na pilha – disse Temari se aproximando dela

-Você prometeu que não ia dançar assim nunca mais – disse Hinata

-Medo si todas vocês, numa disputa de mulheres vocÊs não tem chances – disse Tayuya e as amigas fazendo corinho de covardes covardes

-Aceito, eu nunca fujo de um desafio - disse sakura séria

-Não Sakura de povo não – disse Tenten

-De novo oq? – perguntou Sasuke

-Ela não aceita ouvir um desafio – disse Hinata

-Mais dança de novo não – disse Tenten

-Agora já foi – disse Sakura sorrindo de uma forma travessa.

-Essa infeliz – disse Temari seguindo a menina pro meio do salão.

-Se eu fosse vocês acompanhavam a Sakura – disse Ino indo pro meio

-Verdade – disse Tenten

-Ela sempre ganha – disse Hinata vermelhissíma

Os meninos sem entender ficaram sentados olhando

-E lá vão as rainhas da confusão – disse Gaara

As meninas seguiram para o meio do salão.

-Tudo bem uma disputa de três músicas. 2 de cada vez e 1 encerrando perfeito? – sugeriu Tayuya

O sorriso surgiu no rosto de cada uma delas.

-Primeira a gente escolhe – disse Tayuya

E logo uma menina saiu correndo e no som tocos a musica da Shakira dont lie

As meninas se olharam e lá se foram as duas loiras.

Temari e Ino se olharam e sorriram. Fazia tepo que o termo provocação não era usado para elas.

-Que azar o delas – diss eSakura

-Por que ? – perguntou Shikamaru

-Dança árabe é a especialidade delas – disse Hinata

_Ladies up in here tonight_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_We got the refugees up in here_

_No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight _

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Ino e Temari estavam se curvando num mesmo ritmo com seus cabelos voando e dançando. Descia e subiam de forma graciosa com as mãos fazendo movimentos sexys que deixavam exposto seus corpos.

_Hey Boy, I can see your body moving _

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything so unexpected - the way you right and_

_left it_

_So you can keep on taking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan _

_My will and self restraint _

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

As meninas encerram sua apresentação com um movimento entre seus seios e seus quadris. Todos os olhares eram para aquelas loiras de olhos fechados movendo-se ao som da música. E especifico dois rapazes que olharam para elas e para os rapazes que olhavam com luxuria para elas.

A música parou e as meninas seguiram em direção a suas amigas porém fora interceptadas por alguns meninos, se gaara não fosse tão doce epurrando os garotos shikamaru teria acertado um soco naquele que ousava tocar em sua Temari.

-Eu disse que não era boa idéia – disse Temari

-Concordo – disse Shikamaru

-Vamos a próxima música – disse Tayuya

Tenten e Hinata riram quando o DJ olhou pra elas com os olhos arregalados.

-Tem certeza perguntou o rapaz

-Sim – responderam as duas.

E a música começou a tocar, as meninas sorriram e vira somente dois cabelos girar no ar seguindo uma coreografia perfeita.

Em

Vem ligeirinho,rai... e dá uma rodadinha ligerinho

Am D7 G Em Am D7 G

Em Am D7

E mexe a cabeça ligeirinho, e sapateia a menina

ligeirinho

G Em Am D7 G

Em

Vem ligeirinho,rai... e dá uma rodadinha ligerinho

Am D7 G Em Am D7 G

Em Am D7

E mexe a cabeça ligeirinho, e sapateia a menina

_Em_

_Vem ligeirinho,rai... e dá uma rodadinha ligerinho_

_E mexe a cabeça ligeirinho, e sapateia a menina_

_ligeirinho_

_Em_

_Vem ligeirinho,rai... e dá uma rodadinha ligerinho_

_E mexe a cabeça ligeirinho, e sapateia a menina_

_ligeirinho_

_Mas e sapateando e para um lado e para o outro eu vou_

_Gozando_

_Passando do seu jeito de quebrar, no harmonia essa_

_galera não se dá_

As duas dançavam descendo no chão e fazendo uma coeeografia que quando giravam seus cabelos voavam no ar. A troca de lugares entre elas levavam ao êxtase do publico.

_Em_

_Vem ligeirinho,rai... e dá uma rodadinha ligerinho_

_E mexe a cabeça ligeirinho, e sapateia a menina_

_ligeirinho_

_Em_

_Vem ligeirinho,rai... e dá uma rodadinha ligerinho_

_E mexe a cabeça ligeirinho, e sapateia a menina_

_ligeirinho_

_Mas e sapateando e para um lado e para o outro eu vou_

_Gozando_

_Passando do seu jeito de quebrar, no harmonia essa_

_galera não se dá_

As meninas desciam subiam e requebrava o quadril com maestria. Enquanto elas tinham ensaiadas cada passo a dupla rival nem sequer havia entendido que aquela era a música.

Acabou e já atentos com o acontecido antes Naruto e Neji já estavam colados em suas parceiras.

-Será que eu terei de lavar a honra? – gritou Tayuya pra quem quisesse ouvir.

Fazendo todas as meninas rirem.

-Você? – heuheudhiuehiud

Risadas e mais risadas.

-Poruqe a confiança – perguntou Neji

-Porque a Sakura é a melhor dançarina que existe. Se cada uma de nós tem uma qualidade absoluta a de Sakura é a dança – disse Ino

Seguiram para o meio e era uma decisão do DJ agora ele surpreendeu.

_Tira tchoron tira tchoron ou ah ou ha_

_Tira tchoron tira tchoron ou ah_

Sakura sorriu... As meninas sorriram...

-Acabou pra Tayuya – disse Hinata

_Na madrugada abandonada e não atende o celular_

_Tirando onda _

_Cheio de marra _

_Achando que eu vou perdoar_

_Pra mim já chega _

_Eu tô bolada _

_Agora quem não quer sou eu_

_Não te dou bola _

_Senta e chora _

_Porque você já me perdeu_

_Deu mole pra caramba, é um tremendo vacilão_

_Tá todo arrependido, vai comer na minha mão,_

_Pensou que era o cara, mas não é bem assim,_

_Agora baba, bobo _

_Vai correr atrás de mim (2x)_

_Tira tchoron tira tchoron ou ah, ou ah_

_Tira tchoron tira tchoron ou ah (2x)_

_Na madrugada abandonada e não atende o celular_

_Tirando onda _

_Cheio de marra _

_Achando que eu vou perdoar_

_Pra mim já chega _

_Eu tô bolada _

_Agora quem não quer sou eu_

_Não te dou bola _

_Senta e chora _

_Porque você já me perdeu_

Sakura habilmente mexia com suas mãos passando no suor do corpo que estava escorrendo por seu corpo. Se movendo na batida da música. Dançando com as mãos no joelho e remexendo seu corpo como se fosse uma conquista, ela de olhos fechados deixava a batida conduzir ela.

_Deu mole pra caramba, é um tremendo vacilão _

_Tá todo arrependido, vai comer na minha mão_

_Pensou que era o cara, mas não é bem assim_

_Agora baba bobo, ou ou,_

_Deu mole pra caramba, é um tremendo vacilão _

_Tá todo arrependido, vai comer comer na minha mão_

_Pensou que era o cara, mas não é bem assim _

_Agora baba, bobo_

_vai correr atrás de mim_

_Tira tchoron tira tchoron ou ah ou ah_

_Tira tchoron tira tchoron ou ah (2x)_

_Ou ah, ou ah, ou ah, ou ah, ou ah._

A Garota seguiu fazendo movimentos excitantes como se fosse um ritual, usando seu corpo e seus cabelos, usando as aos passando e seus corpos, e a cada batida um movimento mais sensual saia de seus quadris. Era delirante.

Foi isso que as meninas queiram dizer. Esse efeito que ela causava com a música era como dizer me desejem apenas com movimentos que ela faziam.

Quando acabou Sakura puxou seus cabelos que estavam colados sem eu corpo pelo suor e saiu em direção a Tayuya

-Nunca mais se meta com a gente – disse a menina e saiu para a porta da boate sendo seguida por Sasuke.

Quando ela pegou a primeira brisa que fez seu cabelo voar Sasuke vendo a bela mulher com as gotas de suor brilhando através da luz da lua e de olhos fechados. A puxou para si e deu lhe um beijo. Primeiro o toque dos lábios macios e em seguidas brutos, ansiosos. O toque dele primeiramente doces e depois possuídos de desejo e indecentes.

A lua foi testemunha.

Quando o restante das meninas saiam do salão uma outra pessoa surgiu

-Não se esqueçam que as estrelas aqui somos nós – disse a voz

Ino somente olhou para ela

-Espero que façam algo de bom na final contra a gente.

Disse a Anko.

XxxXXXx

Espero que gostemmm D

De coração pretendo acabar essa fic logo acho que logo acabar!!!

Próximo cap. A guerra na final e o romance transbordando.


End file.
